Obsession
by MayfairFuture
Summary: I moved from small-town-gossip-on-repeat Ohio to City-of-dreams-and-shattering-them Los Angeles.  My comfort?  My slight obsession with staring at this enigma girl adjacent to my brother's popular table at lunch.  My god, did it turn out more.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story of this caliber. I've never experienced anything like this, but as a writer, I continue to grow, which means more challenges. Writing about something I never experienced seems to be the ultimate challenge for me at this point. I hope you enjoy this journey with me.**

**AU. Characters are not mine. Just the plot.**

Obsession.

Ch. 1 – How It All Started

"Spencer, would you hurry up!" My brother said.

"Can you calm down?" I said, snapping right back.

We were in the middle of a public street, at night mind you, walking to "**the** biggest party of the week!" I say that with sarcasm because that was the only thing Glen has said all week. And by all week, I mean two days since he got the invite for us.

He was way ahead of me and tapping his foot like a petulant child who was not going to get the first candy giveaway from the Easter bunny. Although, in this case, the candy is alcohol and the Easter bunny was the party host.

But I digress. I do that a lot.

Anyway, my older brother was waiting for me because I couldn't walk in these damn heels, that he made me put on. At first, his excuse was that it was going to "enhance my legs and butt." At my _really, you're an idiot look, _he broke down and said the heels were for me to fit in.

Asshole.

But I put them on because my brother knows how to manipulate me. I couldn't exactly be bitter though. Glen didn't have to do this for me. He was a good brother, trying to get me to fit in and at least I know he wasn't going to abandon me for all this look-at-me lifestyle Los Angeles seems to give everyone as a welcome gift. I couldn't blame Glen for giving in the vanity thing; it gave him an excuse to embrace this move.

I'm not resentful towards this thing. I mean, I saw the change in Glen, but I thought it was better that he was living up the whole attention thing than me. As for me, I just simply didn't care, which is probably why I'm cursing these things that shouldn't be called shoes. I mean, really, shoes are something to be comfortable in. Five-fucking-inches are not comfortable!

Back in Ohio, Glen and I were popular in the small town sense. He was the All-American Athlete and I was the cheerleader who cheered her brother with the friendliest smile and girl-next-girl vibe. We were content with our lives until one night, our parents sat us down and told us that mom was offered a position in a hospital in Los Angeles and they wanted our opinion.

I saw the look in my parents' eyes. My mom showed excitement that she was going to get the opportunity to practice medicine in a bigger environment, giving her multiple chances of advancing her career. She was bored with small town. My father's eyes showed the same excitement but seemed to have some kind of resign to them. He was content here, but will move if mom wanted to.

Glen and I made contact. It didn't matter if we wanted comfort, mom wanted this. We didn't really have a choice, or I felt I at least didn't, so we gave huge smiles and told mom she should take the job.

Since then, Glen seemed obsessed with L.A. He spent 30 minutes extra in the mirror playing with his hair. He even started shopping at Abercrombie & Fitch. He used to say he hated that store 'cause of the strong cologne smell at the entrance. I guess he suddenly grew a tolerance.

As for me, well, I seemed stuck in the middle. I didn't hate the move, but I didn't like it either. Maybe because with the entire obsession Glen and I did with L.A. and movies growing up made me nervous as hell. I wasn't naïve enough to think this move was going to be the greatest opportunity for me. I'd make friends and have the perfect boyfriend, and popular friends, and maybe along the way lose myself and become this caddy, stuck-up bitch. Again, I watched a lot of movies about L.A.

I knew L.A. was going to be a whole new world. I just didn't know if I was going to continue the whole popularity thing and lose who I am, or if I was going to be loner/loser. It could go either way. And I think that's what I'm most afraid of.

So I let Glen have all the popularity for us as I settled for the quiet girl who smiled politely and watched everyone, analyzing every person that fit the cliché and tried to see who I wanted to be more like. Yeah, I still haven't got that answer.

Glen fit in very nicely. He fit the whole charming class-clown that had all the girls swoon over his curly blond hair, blue-green eyes that when they squint it makes girls sigh, and drop-dead-sexy smile that makes girls squeal when he gives them attention. Yeah, my older brother is a stud. And I roll my eyes at it every day.

But Glen was nice to me every day at school, which I can appreciate. He let everyone know that I was his baby sister (ugh), said hi in the hallways, and invited me everyday to sit at lunch with him at the popular table. I always politely declined, perfectly content with sitting across from him with a nice, Black girl named Chelsea who rather sketch you in a notepad than have conversations and her friend Sean, who fit the gangster stereotype nicely but had a highly intelligent brain.

I didn't want to intrude on Glen and his happiness with the popular crowd. I could easily become one of them. But I didn't want that title. I didn't want to be that blond-haired girl with piercing blue-green eyes and beautiful smile who had a bad habit twirling her hair when she talked to you. I didn't want to be a beach girl, I mean, I touched sand and smelled the Pacific Ocean for the first time in 16 years of living yesterday!

I don't know what's wrong with me, but I've been thinking very philosophical lately. It's weird.

I tried not to be irritated with my brother. He got me this invite when he didn't have to. I didn't want him to. In fact, he surprised me two days ago when I was at our kitchen's island doing my homework and he scared me out of my work. Literally.

I jumped when hands slapped down on my trig homework to see my brother grinning like an idiot. I told him as much and he tells me: "Who's your daddy?"

I cringed and gave him my famous _really, you're an idiot look. _He was gesturing wildly with his hands. He obviously ignored my look and proceeded to tell me exactly how he was my daddy.

He scored me an invite to "**the** biggest party of the week!"

I just stared and told him no. And that's when he had to be this big, sweet older brother.

"Spence," he said. "Look I know you're perfectly content spending the rest of your high school career sitting at that table with the cute black girl who draws all the time instead of talking and the black boy who likes to look at me like I insulted his hood, but you need to get out there. I'm not asking to join the popular crowd. I just think it'd be good for you to socialize a little bit. I don't want you to be a loner forever. Look, I'm doing this for you. Meet a few people. And I'll be there with you the whole time. I'll make sure no douche bag will give you roofies and no asshole will try to stick his tongue down your throat unless it's required by spin the bottle."

He was sweet in his explanation that I pretended not to hear the last part, for my sanity, at least. He gave me a goofy grin like he used to do when we were kids and I was upset. I couldn't deny my brother this and he really was just looking at my best interests. So I caved.

And I'm regretting it simply because of these stupid things that are supposed to protect my feet from getting dirty, not cause it pain. You know what? They will not be referred as shoes. How about death traps? And now that I think about it, when Glen shoved these things at me, I knew mom didn't have these types of death traps. How did Glen score these?

I digress.

"Spencer, I could be puking in Jessica Alba's former bushes right now!" Glen said, shouting at me while jumping in small bounces and clapping fast. Maybe I should walk slower and hope "hot chicks" will walk by and see how much of a fool my brother was.

I really wanted to tell him that he had a better chance of puking in a politician's mistress's former bushes - than Jessica Alba's - who had to move because said politician's wife finally grew a brain and looked through their financials and he had to move her out of there. Or does that only happen in Brazil?

But I didn't tell him this. Because you know that small, annoying voice in your head that's basically the invisible version of the angel appearing on one side of your shoulder that convinces you what you're about to say or do will only give you a slice of happiness for two-tenths of seconds before you regret said action? Yeah, it popped up. _Your brother's being nice, Spencer. Don't ruin his fun._

So I grumbled under my breath and followed, trying to pick up my pace a tenth faster.

How these parties work. Well, it's very simple. The most popular guy at King High and the most popular girl are surprisingly not a couple but their significant parents (guy's mother, girl's father) are highly reputable real estate agents. Now, everyone knows that every real estate agency has the same universal key. So the brilliant idea is that popular guy and popular girl switch off every week finding a locale based off their filthy-rich parent's work list. Different rich houses in different rich neighborhoods with at least a football field between neighbors. It's fool-proof, really.

This is why I know this house we're going to isn't Jessica Alba's former home. Because we're nowhere near Beverly Hills.

I obsess, okay?

**MF**

I finally entered the Bel-Air home and if it was beautiful from the outside, it wasn't in the inside. It was smoky and I could barely breathe, yet alone see. I felt like I was in _Friday_.

I really didn't want to be here the moment the door opened. The smoke was intoxicating (the bad way), I felt like I needed to go the local county clerk or something and declare myself legally deaf because the music was so loud, and seriously, the place smelled like puke.

It was dark with a red haze and my personal space was violated. I lost Glen the moment my foot lifted in the doorway and I was accosted by a jock, pulling me through the crowd. His greeting: "You're hot! Come with me!"

I'm gonna kill my brother.

I stumbled at least 30 times trying to tell this dude he made a mistake. He couldn't hear me, of course, and goddamn, was his grip tight. The only mumblings I heard over Lil John was a drinking game.

Oh, boy.

He dragged me to the middle of the room where a group of people were sitting on the floor. A bottle was in the middle of the circle. I dropped my stride and did the only thing I could to stop this gorilla from ripping my arm off. I pinched the only skin showing from his letterman jacket.

He recoiled and shrieked like a baby. I resisted the eye-rolling and yelled directly in his ear and he flinched slightly. Yeah, it doesn't feel good to have unwanted sounds blaring in your ear.

I told him I didn't want to play. He refused. He said it wasn't the typical spin the bottle and off my famous idiot look he explained.

It was _truth or dare_ spin the bottle, but with another_ twist_. Apparently the person to your left controls your fate with the person the bottle pointed to. The person to your left ask truth or dare to which you respond. Whichever you choose – a truth you will hypothetically do with the person the bottle landed on or a dare with the person the bottle landed on. There is no refusal. Before and after the truth or the dare, take a double-shot.

I know what you're thinking: a drunken guy was able to communicate this intelligently? Not exactly, but I got the gist from "You are whoever's to you left's bitch! Perform either a truth or dare from your master to the bottle! Drink fuckin' doubles before and after! No pussy!"

Yeah.

A drink magically appeared by my brother – the cheater – and the drunk-dude explained the same four sentences I got. Glen was enthused. I was definitely going to go bat-shit crazy in refusing to play – because there was no way I was going to chance anything with my brother in the same sex-filled-waiting-to-burst-circle of teenagers. Glen didn't see my panic and squeezed himself between two blond chicks and drunk-dude who doesn't know "my body – my choice!" continued to pull me to the circle. I was about to scream when it died in my throat.

She was here.

Holy shit, she was here!

"She" is the girl I'm obsessed with at lunch. I don't know her name; Chelsea mentioned it once when I had to courage to ask but it was so mumbled and blasé, I didn't have the courage to ask again. She was an enigma to me, which is probably why I can't get her out of my head.

My first thought was what the hell she was doing at this party, let alone apart of the genius drinking game. Every day at lunch she was alone. Well, not alone.

After my panic, I realized why this girl was here. Her table was adjacent to the popular table at lunch and people approached her. Girls and guys talked to her all the time, but it seemed her limit was only maybe 2-3 minute conversations. She sat on the table; her legs crossed and rested in a downward recline against the seat. She'd lean back, her arms behind her back on the table like she was trying to get a sun-tan. Her eyes were never shaded.

She'd talk to people, but I guess her demeanor said go away after three minutes. She'd narrow her eyes, her legs exposed that made any sex – male or female – check her out for at least two seconds. I stared for 45 minutes. Her neck tilted up before she brought it back down and scanned the lunch quad. She never saw me though. She never ate. Some days she'd arrive with a zip-lock bag full of strawberries. It seemed slow-motion every time she ate one.

I'd be lying if I said I didn't have a girl-crush. The girl was beautiful. She was definitely admirable from far away. But I never had the courage to approach her. So I settled to just stare at her at lunch. Creepy, I know. But something drew me. And if I was honest, it kept me sane from trying to find the right "clique."

Right here, right now, I was paralyzed by this girl. She was here, at this party, and she looked not beautiful, but fucking hot and 20 feet away! I couldn't really tell because it was so dark, but I could feel her milk-chocolate eyes on me. Or maybe the heat was getting to me because there were so many people here. I have no clue. I'm tongue-tied.

But I knew it was this girl. I couldn't see her face but the lights emphasized her white spaghetti-strap shirt that fit her tight muscles. Tan cleavage flashed when the blue light scanned over her body. A red light went the opposite way and revealed to me that she wore jeans; ripped skinny jeans to be exact. Her dark-brown curls were usually soft during lunch, but I guess for this party she decided to make the curls wilder.

And she was right there in my eyesight, in the middle of the drinking game. She was leaning against the wall with a bored expression until suddenly she leaned forward; her chest pressed against her bent knees. A white light flashed across her body again and I could see her head tilt to the side.

Her tongue slipped out and wiped her lips. Again, it seemed slow-motion to me. Her right hand lifted and another light flashed to let me see a strawberry transfer from her fingers to her mouth. I felt heat. I couldn't stop staring and I think my eyes adjusted to the darkness. We were staring at each other while she chewed. She broke contact when she indicated with her eyes that she wanted me to sit; she wanted me to play.

By the time I got over myself and squeezed between two guys who took a quick second to check me out before they were entranced by my mystery girl. I swallowed and licked my lips nervously and looked up at the girl. I sat across from her and she finished her strawberry. I looked a little to her right where her hand dropped. It was out of place, but a bowl of strawberries were there.

She leaned back against the wall and looked to her left. She looked bored. I followed her eyesight – it was drunk-dude. Apparently he called her attention and I looked down to the center. It was her turn.

She rolled her neck before she leaned forward again. Her hand seemed delicate when she spun the bottle. I watched as it twisted and twisted before losing momentum. It stopped. I thought I lost my breath. I stared at the bottle; the in distant cat-calls seemed muffled to me until my brother's voice cut my haze nice and clear.

"Yeah, Spencer!" Glen said, elongating the yeah.

Clearly my brother is drunk.

"Ooo, yeah," drunk-dude said. "Truth or dare?"

Oh, shit, drunk-dude was controlling her!

I tried to stay calm. The girl made contact with me and I felt really hot under my collar. Is that sweat I felt? I was too busy trying to calm down that I didn't hear her name. Damn it!

But I did hear dare and drunk-dude's next words: "I dare you to kiss her."

My eyes bulged. No. Glen had to put a stop to this. And, I mean, really, how cliché. A girl-on-girl kiss between the hot-sexy girl and the quiet girl who's secretly jumping for joy but can't say anything because she'd be seen as a freak. What the fuck!

But Glen didn't say anything. If at all, he encouraged this behavior along with the other boys. I'm going to pretend that my brother is not cajoling that his baby sister make-out with a hot girl. The boys around us did their high-fiving and excitement shouts as I stayed frozen in place.

The girl stayed where she at. She regarded me with a curious look as I tried to look cool. I mean, I've been obsessing about this girl to keep me sane and like always, I can't take my eyes off her. She's finally noticed me and I can't stop staring. And I'm trying to look like I'm not uncomfortable with this thing. Truth be told, I'm not, but I don't exactly want to showcase it front of the popular crowd that I don't even know.

I swallowed and cracked my neck. By the time I made eye-contact with her again she had a shot glass in her hand. She raised it and her eyebrows shot up. She wanted me to drink. I looked down and magically a shot glass was at my feet. It was filled to the brim with a light amber liquid. The plastic cup in my hand lowered to the ground. I picked up the shot glass and tentatively saluted her.

My head tilted back and I felt the burn. My eyes welled but I pretended it only bothered me a little. My left hand went to my chest and I patted it a couple times before I shook slightly. When I looked at her again, she flipped the glass to the floor and got on her knees.

She crawled to me, the bottle rolling away to the right. Someone stopped it but I was too busy being frozen. She stopped in front of me and lifted herself to her feet. She accessed how I sat. I sat Indian-style, those death-traps stuck safely beneath my legs. There's no elegant way in describing this. She straddled me.

I gasped low and looked up at the girl. She stared at me and my eyes dropped at a little movement. It was tongue darting out. Her right hand – it was soft and delicate by the way – lifted my chin so my face lined up with hers.

Her eyes were hooded and she leaned down. Her lips were juicy and it seemed to bring out the cave-woman in me. The strawberry taste was still on her lips. It seemed impossible since I swore I saw her lick her lips but I guess it was stitched forever. I wanted more, so my hands gripped her upper arms and pulled.

I wanted to kiss her with vigorous but I guess I was still intimidated. My bottom lip pulled her mouth but it wasn't aggressive. It was just soft. But she took the initiative. She pulled back the slightest, took a deep breath and went back to my mouth. The move made my mouth open and she slipped her tongue. Her strokes were strong and dominant, and altered between slow and fast. She straddled forward, pressing her jeans into mine. The pressure made me grind a little and I wasn't for sure if anyone noticed.

She was still kissing me. Her hands cradled my neck and her lips developed a pattern. Her full, pouty lips pulled my top lip in between hers and pressed together. The pressure was delicious. After she was done sucking on my top lip her tongue went back to exploring the inside of my mouth. She seemed bored with that, and her lips went to sucking my bottom lip to hers. Each alter, her teeth scraped against my lips. I tried to keep up, but I felt what I knew.

She was out of my league.

She continued to stroke my bottom lip until she pulled back, her teeth biting my lip. My lip stretched until she let go and her tongue swiped, almost like she was making sure the pain was smoothed.

I moaned when she fully pulled back.

"I'm Ashley," she said, her voice raspy.

**Please review.**

**MF**


	2. Chapter 2

Obsession

**Thank you for all your comments! I'm sorry this took so long. I'm writing as I go, and it took a little longer than I expected to get the details right about this. Personal responses will be made. Thank you for the support!**

** MF**

Ch. 2 – She Talks

It's Monday afternoon and I'm at lunch. I'm stuck. Like, literally. I'm standing in the middle of a judgmental crowd with a lunch that shouldn't be classified as food and I'm just standing here.

Because she talks.

Well, more like she's talking to me.

You're probably wondering what happened the rest of Friday night. Well, it went like this.

I was jealous.

**MF**

The rest of Friday night consisted of me shifting uncomfortably every few minutes until the cops were called. We never kissed again but she sure got enough kisses from multiple people to last a lifetime.

Okay, I'm over exaggerating. But still!

It just wasn't my luck every time it was my turn. I got somebody else and to play safe, I always chose truth. And I had to watch painfully as her turn came and she always chose dare and kissed both girls and guys.

It seemed pretty heated every time I watched her take her turn. But something was different. I don't know if it was just the alcohol allowing me to play into the outrageous ideas but it seemed that Ashley didn't put enough passion as she did with me.

She never touched them; her hands stayed firmly at her sides. She'd kiss them, and people hooted and hollered, because really she's sex on a stick, but she never touched them. Her hands never trailed their arms like she did with me. Her hands didn't cup their chin like she did with me. I felt almost special.

There was tongue, however, in all the kisses which pretty much deflated any thought I had that I was special. Yeah, that fact didn't help at all.

She always looked at me before or after though.

I don't know. It's weird.

Glen and I were pretty trashed when the cops were called but we managed to escape. I think I took off those death-traps to flee.

My mind's a little fuzzy on the events. All weekend my brain has taken a much deserved break by looping my kiss with Ashley. I haven't thought about anything since. I stayed happily locked away in my room in a delirious heaven.

I think I ran into Glen twice during the weekend. Both times were pleasant; he high-fived me. I have no idea if it was the fact that we got drunk together and partied or that I kissed a girl and he chose to ignore (or maybe avoid) the fact that the action I got was from a girl and I got action regardless.

I had fun regardless.

Which I did and I'm glad my brother drugged me out. In Ohio, we partied together but Glen kept with his friends and I kept with mine and the next morning we barely said hi because of the hangovers. But now, Glen was with me. And I'm freaking out about it.

It's not because I don't find my older brother cool. Like I said, he has popularity than me. If anything, he should not want to be seen with me. But that isn't the case.

The case is this. GLEN FUCKING WATCHED ME MAKE OUT WITH A GIRL!

He never mentioned it and I never will. But the thought is still freaking me out (along with the fact that I don't know how Ashley feels about me in general) but I don't know how to approach the subject. I don't even know if I want to approach it at all.

The subject that if I'm gay.

I live with a conservative family. My parents are religious and Glen's the typical teenage boy when it comes to homosexuality. He'll make gay jokes and be homophobic towards guys but never venture into bullying, but all for it when it comes to two girls being gay.

I, however, don't know where I stand. Of course, I support gays and all that but as far as if I am, well, I'm not for sure. Ashley was actually my first gay kiss.

I mean, I've always been curious. I have sexual feelings. But they're both toward guys and girls, but mostly towards girls. In simple terms, I could be bi but the community I've lived in Ohio is very black and white. You're either one or the other.

So if I had to put a label, I guess the choice is obvious. I'm gay. But how could I really know if I didn't experience. And a kiss couldn't possibly determine anything, right? Right?

What the hell is up with this philosophical shit?

Sorry. I'm frustrated.

I need more and I think it's safe to say Ashley could give it to me. I don't know what it is about her, but I feel like she knows. Those looks she gave me Friday night.

They were more than just to turn me on.

And with Glen? I don't know. I guess I don't exactly feel comfortable with my brother witnessing my emotional turmoil.

Is it really emotional turmoil?

I concur.

If I did come out as gay, I don't think Glen will abandon me. But I just don't know. I don't know what place I'm at. I don't know my sexual orientation or what social circle I want to be in.

Did I mention I hate the philosophy in me? Well, I do.

**MF**

So that was my weekend. I spent most of it in my bedroom overanalyzing Ashley and fantasizing some twisted fairytale where Ashley and I lived happily ever after and avoiding my brother in fear he'd ask me if I was gay. I alternated between the two and by two o'clock, Monday morning I decided I was an idiot.

Glen will never ask and Ashley will pretend I didn't exist.

I was fucking wrong.

About the latter. Ashley didn't pretend I didn't exist, ergo, her talking to me right now during lunch and guess what I'm doing. I'm standing like a fucking idiot.

My god, I never cussed this much in my entire life. Is L.A. that toxic?

I concur.

She's talking. She's asking if I'm Spencer before she scoffs at what she said. Of course she knows I'm Spencer. I didn't know if I should be flattered or scared shitless that she researched me enough to know my name.

She steps closer to me and I feel the chatter go down a little bit around me. Why are people taking notice? She's Ashley - yeah, I don't know her last name. Her talking to the new girl couldn't possibly warrant people to stop talking and witness the exchange.

Yeah… it pretty much can warrant people to stop talking to witness this. What freaking hold does she have on this school?

And for the life of me I can't say anything! Why? Why? Why?

She's saying something but her words are fuzzy to my ears. How am I physically incapable of doing anything except look like an idiot? I have to swallow the lump in my throat just to get the fuzziness to go away. Don't ask me how my throat has anything to do with my hearing.

"How do you like L.A. so far?" She said.

"Um…" _Really, Spencer? You're fucking intelligent; use it!_

She steps closer. "Do I make you nervous?"

"People are staring."

She chuckles but its cut short. I expected her look around but she doesn't. I guess she can feel the stares and wonderment. It doesn't bother her, not in the least. In fact, if I look closer and think clearly, I think she enjoys confusing people. I think she enjoys intriguing them.

She sure as hell has me intrigued. I just can't show or say it, damn it!

She steps closer and moves to the side a little. She could've been all up in my grill if it wasn't for the lunch tray. I don't know if I should feel happy or angry at it. Either way, it blocked Ashley from being breasts-to-breasts so she settled on my ear.

I felt slight moisture on the shell when she talked. Or more like raspy-whisper that made my knees melt and I fought for control of my body not to make a fool of myself by collapsing.

"And they have every right to," she said. "This is the first time in two years they have seen me hold a conversation with a person for more than two minutes. Or should I say just talked while the other drooled at my hotness?"

I couldn't help it. On impulse, I licked my lips and my hand flew on auto-pilot to wipe away any drool. Strangely enough, my skin felt dry.

She full-out laughed at this and before I registered anything, her thumb reached out at the other side of my bottom lip. She started from the corner and slowly dragged her digit across my lip.

"You missed a spot." She said.

I missed the feel of her thumb. After it completed its journey she backed up a little and stared into my eyes. I could see the playfulness dancing in the background, practically jumping for attention but the serious smolder refused to let it play. I noticed her eyes change color. Friday night, they were chocolate brown. Right now, clear as a sky with no clouds, her eyes were lighter brown, with muddy green features.

My breath caught. She stayed where she was for like an eternity. Just stared and I couldn't do or say anything. Finally she moved forward again, her taste-able lips almost making a home at my ear.

"I'll see you around." She said, in a raspy-whisper that I was quickly growing fond of.

I turned my head to watch her hips sway. People were looking at her and I could tell from their faces, she just smirked and continued out of the quad. Some people were still squawking at me, like I had any fucking clue what just happened. Pfft, idiots!

At least I knew one thing for sure. Or, I think.

Did things just get interesting for me at King High?

**Please review if you like : )**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so sorry for the delay. Most of this chapter was written months before but then school decided they were jealous and wanted all my time. You can blame group projects assigned the first day of the college semester. Since things are a little calm (not really), I will work on my time-management; I promise. In all of your personal responses, I gave you spoilers and let's hope it gets your mind reeling and you still loving me? **** It was worth a shot…**

Ch. 3 – Surprise

"Hey."

I jumped maybe two feet. If I had coffee in my hands, I'd be wearing the coffee. I don't know why I thought of coffee, but that's how scared I was by her voice.

Ashley was at my locker.

Ashley was in my ear.

That "hey" was so soft and raspy in my ear, my heart practically stopped by how good that "hey" felt. Jesus, her voice was doing things to me. I thought I moaned a little. And I was pretty positive Ashley heard and I practically felt her smirk etched onto my skin.

I closed my eyes and took a couple of deep breaths. She waited patiently for me to get my head out of my ass. My god, she's patient! She must be my soul mate, right?

As soon as the thought crossed, my mind beat it with a baseball bat. Just because this insanely hot and way-out-of-my-league girl waited in all her sexiness while I psyched myself up to say an actual sentence doesn't mean she's my soul mate.

Sigh. I could only wish.

I never thought this could actually happen. It was afternoon – after school, actually – and I pretty much convinced myself what happened at lunch was just Ashley's way of getting attention. There was no way this girl wanted anything to do with me. I convinced myself that Ashley was just bored with her mysteriousness of a reputation and wanted to shake things up a bit. You know, make sure someone's paying attention. I pretty much concocted that was the whole reason for what happened at lunch. Ashley wanted to make sure her reputation preceded her so she pulled that stunt.

Nope. My logic went to straight to hell right now. Ashley didn't use me to keep her reputation intact.

_Are you sure?_

Shut up! You will not ruin this! Great, I yelled at my subconscious. Ashley sure as hell wanted everything to do with me.

I realized I was at my locker, breathing deep through my nose, while the extremely-hot Ashley waited. I saw in the corner of my eye and of course she looked like she enjoyed this. Her tan face was relaxed and a lax smirk rested on her lips. Her head was tilted and her curls were blurred but I saw a little bit of the curls where they hanged loosely because of gravity. From the angle I saw, she was leaning against the locker to my left, her upper arm supporting her weight.

Jesus, I couldn't see her full-on and she took my breath away.

"Were you not taught personal space as a child?" I said, barely in a whisper. Shit! I wasn't supposed to mouth off! I hoped to God she didn't hear me.

"Ooh, kitty has fangs." I practically felt her smirk in that sentence.

"Isn't it claws?" Damn it, stop it!

"I like biting."

Oh, shit.

It took several minutes before I was able to shut my locker and face her head-on. I wanted to slam my locker in my frustration that every time the brunette was near, I wasn't intelligent. I'm damn very intelligent! Okay, ignore the last sentence I know it's not grammatically correct, but you get what I mean.

Sigh. I don't know. This girl. This girl was like. Cocaine. Okay, maybe that was a little strong, but I wasn't myself when I was around Ashley. That much was for sure. What kind of hold did she have on me? I think that was the most frustrating thing about this.

But I couldn't dwell on it any longer. I had to try at least and have a decent conversation with Ashley where I could actually impress her with my intelligence and not drool for once, damn it.

"Why are you talking to me?" I asked, and held my books against my chest like it protected me from her sexiness. Yeah, right. It was a feeble attempt, but an attempt at least.

"Why are you staring at me?" She asked. Was I? Damn it! Stop being distracted by her hotness.

It was easier said than done but I managed to wide my eyes a little and snap out of it. I took a quick breath and made a move to walk. She gave herself a little push off the lockers and matched my strides. I decided to worry my bottom lip before I asked my next question. Hopefully, I could make it sound like genuine curiosity instead of suspicion. I hoped.

"Did you figure out who I was by Glen?"

"Who's Glen?"

I stopped in my tracks. Say what now? "Glen."

"I don't know a Glen."

"Glen Carlin, my brother! Blond new kid who's practically a stud and a rock star. He sits adjacent to you at lunch every day for a month at the popular table!"

I'm not gonna lie, I was kinda miffed she didn't know who my brother was. I mean, every one knew my brother.

She laughed at my disbelief and continued to walk. I practically scrambled to catch up. How could she be all non-chalant about all this?

"He's a stud and a rock star?" She asked in a scoff. She obviously didn't believe me. "He's actually challenging my position at this school?"

Well, that said something. I stopped briefly at this reveal but elongated my strides to keep up with tiny. Dang, she was fast. I didn't think she noticed I lagged behind briefly.

"Then how do you know me?" I asked.

"I have my connections."

"How did you know me and not my brother? That's like, insane. Almost impossible."

She stopped and I stopped on the dime. She stared into my eyes and I couldn't help but be lost in the warm liquid her eyes gave. I really didn't want to. I was much too curious about the impossibility of her knowledge of me and not my brother. I mean, Carlin wasn't common. Was it?

But keeping eye contact with Ashley (I pretty much learned quickly) was dangerous. She managed to erase everything that was going on in my mind – which was a lot – and just focus on her. Wow, her eyes were really beautiful. Some of my friends back home had brown eyes and complained how boring and plain their eye color was. I silently agreed with them but felt the need to argue just to boost their self-confidence a little bit. But Ashley's eyes were really beautiful. Her eyes were pretty much mocha. Wow.

Her voice stopped me from swimming in oblivion. She shrugged and gave me a small smile. "I wasn't interested in your brother."

She continued to walk.

**MF**

I should be scared at the fact that Ashley fuzzed every logical thought in my mind. Some part of me pointed this out. The other part – and I was pretty sure it was my body – said to shut the fuck up and enjoy it.

In a daze, I followed Ashley until she stopped. It wasn't until I heard the loud echo when I finally had enough sense to take in my surroundings. If I was completely honest, it was probably the fact that Ashley's perfect ass stopped swishing. I noticed we were in our school's gymnasium. The basketball team usually practiced here at this time, but surprisingly it was empty. I was about to question it, but I looked at Ashley.

She silenced everything for me.

She looked at me with the cockiest grin and her eyes twinkled. But as she stared at me in silence with her short-short skirt and designer sleeveless shirt that layered at her chest but gave amazing cleavage, I noticed her smile changed mid-way. It started as the cockiest grin I've seen (seriously, she could give my brother a run for his money), but as I stared it softened to the prettiest smile. That smile allowed me to notice some things about her that I should've noticed before. You know, since her mouth was on mine and my tongue massaged her tongue.

But I noticed in her smile that her bottom lip was more plumped than her top lip. Her bottom lip was fuller and if I remembered correctly, juicier. Her top lip was pretty much smooth. Her lips enhanced her teeth. They were so white and so straight she had to have braces when she was a kid. Her smile gave a dazzling movie star vibe that was pretty much every one's kryptonite.

I was so mesmerized by her mouth it took a second too long to realize that the same mouth I was drooling over was moving. I was finally able to catch up and I did the most intellect thing ever.

I shook my head and could practically felt my eyes widen as I fell back to Earth. "What?"

She laughed a little and I guess she was trying to soften the blow. It was almost like she knew she had this effect on people. "I said do you like basketball."

I shrugged and my eyebrows showed my confusion in a frown. "I guess. My brother was on the team at our old school."

"How about we make this about you and not your brother?"

I frowned again. The sentence in context was entirely made to be bitchy. But the way she said it made me feel special. I remembered the past 17 years of my life, this was the first time somebody talked to me because of me and not my brother. I showed my hesitance as I took a deep breath.

"Okay." I said.

"Okay," she said, as she gave me a smile. My breath caught. "Now. Do you like basketball?"

"Yeah," I said, with more confidence. "Yeah, I do. Why?"

I noticed that she had a basketball. Where the hell did that come from? "How about we play horse."

"Um. Don't mean to be rude, but are sure you're in the right attire to play?"

I raised my eyebrow and looked her up and down to make a point. When my eyes met her face, her eyebrow was raised also. The look told me she was intrigued somebody just challenged her. It took everything in me to make sure I didn't cower under her stare.

She didn't answer but instead turned on her heel. I took in my surroundings more and noticed we were standing in the middle of the hardwood and she was at the three-point line. I realized two things.

One, she looked fuck-hot standing with a basketball with her hands. Like, seriously. She looked like a model with a bad-ass sexy look on her face. Before she turned her heel, she had the orange ball in the palm of her hand held up like a caterer and her other arm rested on her hip. Her other hip jutted out in the pose that had my eyes go slack. And when she turned, her ass popped out in her pose and it gave me a pretty damn good view.

And the second was that Ashley was very, very dangerous for me. I mean, this girl had me following like a puppy who was starving in more ways than one. Hell, for all I know, Ashley was just a sicko who liked to pose as a high school student just to abduct you and make you a sex slave and have you a prisoner but near your family for years like that Elizabeth Smart girl. And I followed willingly! All because Ashley was an obsession and best of all, she was showing interest. It was unhealthy how willingly I was to follow Ashley. I had to be careful when it came to this girl.

But at the moment, I just didn't give a fuck.

I was too busy drooling over her ass I didn't realize she took a shot. My head snapped up when I heard a swish. I saw the movement of her jumping in her three-inch spike heels but the movement didn't register as her jumping. I realized then. She made a three-point shot in heels! I replayed the move in my head. For such a girly-girl, I expected her leg to bend in a girly fashion. I mean, I was known for that when I shot a basketball. But no, she took a full-form that I was so used to my brother perfecting for hours in drive way in Ohio. And she made the shot. I don't know why I was so surprised.

She turned back with that cockiest grin and I wondered again why I was so surprised a bad-ass like her knew how to shoot a basketball. Of course, she did. This girl did everything to just surprise me.

"You win and we do what you want," she said.

"And if you win?"

"Well, if I win I get to do whatever I want with you."

It was completely psychotic and totally not me to take this challenge. There was no way I was going to enter such a predicament when I knew Ashley could be the death of me. It was simply that. There was no way I was going to accept the challenge.

I took the ball and shot.

**MF**

It was a given that I lost. I mean, come on. Ashley made a three-pointer in heels. I tried to play her game and make it look like I let her win. But that mysterious smile she gave me when I told her as much made me think she knew I was full of crap.

But I'm glad she won.

Because this had to be the best time I had since I've moved to L.A.

After Ashley won the game, I grabbed the ball and rested it on my hip. I sighed and tilted my head and tried my turn at mysterious. After she smiled, I asked what she wanted to do. I guess she saw my nervousness because she again invaded my personal space. I thought she was going to kiss away my worry (which I totally didn't mind if she did it) but instead her eyes softened.

She asked me if I was okay and felt myself fall hard (mentally). I shouldn't fall. This girl was dangerous. I kept repeating it, but the more I tried to warn myself the more I wanted the danger. It's like curiosity. I don't know how else to describe it.

After I assured her, she got the cocky grin back. I was learning though, reading her. Every time that cocky grin appeared, she wanted to brag. So what did I do? Pshh, I let her brag because watching her mouth move was quickly becoming my favorite activity.

I gave her what she wanted and asked what she wanted to do. She simply told me.

"What I want to do with you is show you a good time around L.A. Come on."

She dragged me out of King High and I experienced urban fashion boutiques, hip café's, and underground clubs that allow underage drinking (not like I would… psh!). We went everywhere and it was pretty cool.

I almost felt superior and on-top because of this day. Don't ask me how, but knowing Ashley made me felt like I had a secret; like an "in." I knew these cool things about the city now that I'm pretty sure even somebody who lived here for 10 years didn't know the things I knew after today because they didn't know Ashley.

Of course anyone knew Ashley. But after today, I felt like I knew her. Like, people knew of her, but didn't know her and her awesome connections. I felt honored in a way.

Now… well, now, I couldn't help what I was feeling. I knew I wanted Ashley and she was just making it hard for me. She was showing signs she liked me, (holding hands in public, flirting, anyone?) but I couldn't help but feel I wasn't the only one she did it with. Of course, I'm pretty sure every place she showed me was special, like I was the only one she showed these places to. How do I know? Well, everyone who knew Ashley gave me weird looks when I walked in with her. I mean, how do you analyze that? But the affections seem like she did it with everyone.

And how do I know if I'm really am gay. I mean, I am crushing on a girl, but I'm pretty sure Ashley is every one's crush. I mean, I look at other girls and I don't have the same feelings I do with Ashley. And that goes with guys to.

If I made a move with Ashley, there's a pretty good chance I'd make a fool of myself. And I'm still trying to work on the whole conversation-without-looking-like-an-idiot thing with Ashley.

I felt bad having all these denial thoughts while still having a blast with Ashley. I mean, like I said before, this has been the best day of my life since moving to L.A. Ashley made it special in a way and I'm pretty sure I could never erase this grin off my face even if I tried. But I don't think I should be hanging out with Ashley. I mean, if she could make me feel this special with a few smiles and take me out on a spontaneous date (totally not a date, even if she did pay for everything) and have me feel relaxed as ever in just a few days, then imagine what she could do if she broke my heart.

I couldn't do this.

And I felt like a total jack-ass for doing this to Ashley. I mean, as far as I could tell, she took a chance on me. And here I am thinking about rejecting her to protect myself. Even though, I really, really, want everything to do with Ashley. I mean, she is my savior in a way.

Did I mention I'm having this debate while I have Ashley right next to me? On top of her car? Watching the sunset in the most beautiful view I have ever seen? Yeah, just fucking kill me, 'cause I'm losing my mind.

"Stop."

She said something? "What?" I asked.

"Stop thinking. You're gonna hurt yourself."

"Is that a blond joke?"

"It's an observation."

I turned my head towards her. She's not even looking at me. Her eyes are closed and her body laxed, her hands cushioned behind her head. She took a deep breath and her body arched upward. I faintly heard cracks before her body returned to the same state before. I sighed in contentment.

"I am relaxed," I said, before turning my head back to the orange hue and closing my eyes.

"I didn't say to relax. I said to stop thinking. Whatever you think, it's not."

"And what do I think?"

"If this is real."

Is she tacking on mind-reader along with bad-ass too?

"So… you're not into me?"

"I don't usually do the pursuing. I actually enjoy being chased."

Huh. "Well, maybe it's time you need a work-out," I said and I mentally gasped. Where did that come from? Maybe survival of the fittest made me a bitch…

She laughed and opened her eyes. "You're learning."

"What?"

"You're afraid."

I heard movement and opened my eyes to see Ashley perched on her right arm. She kept eye contact with me and I felt myself mesmerized.

"Would you?" I asked, in a breathless whisper (I'm a girl; I'm into the romance clichés, okay?)

"No."

"No?"

"Because I'm here to catch you when you fall."

"What does that mean?"

"It means I can help you. You want to know if you're gay? If I'm into you?"

I couldn't say anything even if I tried.

"Fall," she said, her lips pretty much on top of mine. All I had to do was breathe. "I can hold a lot. Trust me."


	4. Chapter 4

Obsession

**I'm very sorry for the wait again. You gotta love being a production major. No? I don't blame you; it's taking all my time which makes you guys antsy. I suddenly felt inspired last night to write this chapter and I felt like I've been shooting all this time with a camera, I just haven't been able to use my first love. So I stayed in bed all night and wrote just for you. Gonna be super busy with life for the next two-weeks but after that I will work hard for sudden inspiration to be a hermit in my room and write. Enjoy and I'm really sorry again. Will this chapter make you forgive me? Personal responses with spoilers will be coming soon after this so check your inboxes like Charlie Sheen needs his alcohol and cocaine. **

Ch. 4 – Questions

This week is pretty much heaven. She pretty much has me pinned on her comfy bed with her lips ghosting mine. She won't kiss me.

And that's what I mean by heaven.

Ashley's on top of me, my hands pinned above my head and her breathing on top of my lips is making me hot. Just by the sound of her breath I can tell she's moving her head in small intricates and her nose softly brushes mine every few seconds. My eyes are closed but I could see everything just by sensing. Her breath comes in small pants, her nose inhales and instinctively, my body squirms – my hips rising just the slightest in what she's doing.

It's almost like she's memorizing me.

Her knee is in the right place. With her breathing, it turns me on so much my body jerks forward for more contact because she won't do what I desperately need. Because of my hips having a mind of its own, the apex of thighs presses firmly again her knee. Because of my movements, Ashley's body moves forward against my left thigh and her breaths turns to moans. The moans turn this in a cycle.

My body moves up, her body moves forward.

I wonder if this is the horizontal tango.

She won't kiss me, just like she didn't kiss me a week ago when we were on top of her car. No, this whole week, she hasn't done a single thing in the physical department except invade my personal space.

It took me a week to figure out why.

**MF**

"_Fall," she said. "I can hold a lot. Trust me."_

_I wanted to trust her. God, I so badly did._

_She was so close and I waited for her to kiss me. Literally, all I had to do was breathe and our lips connected. I waited for her to just close that micro distance._

_But it never came._

"_Why aren't you kissing me?" I asked._

"_Why aren't you kissing me?"_

_I didn't know how to answer that. She inhaled deep._

"_Do you want kiss me, Spencer? Or do you want me to kiss you?"_

_Honestly, I wanted to kiss her. I just assumed since she was practically on me, she was gonna kiss me. Because, come on, it was Ashley. She always got what she wanted, right?_

"_What do you want to do?" She asked._

_I wanted to kiss her. So I did._

_I gathered all the courage I had and took a deep breath before I licked my lips. That breath was literal. I breathed out and my lips connected with hers, and my fucking god was it amazing. She moaned (or I did, I wasn't for sure) and her body moved. Her tongue snucked in my mouth as her hand traveled the length of arm and didn't stop until she intertwined our fingers and moved my hand above my head and pinned it there. _

_Holy. Shit._

_I moaned which allowed my chest to rise and she pushed her chest down in return. Her mouth was doing amazing things to me. We broke apart for the briefest moment, our breaths mixed together and her teeth caught my bottom lip._

_Ashley didn't lie when she said she liked biting._

This is what my week has been. Pretty much making out with Ashley and when I wasn't I was too busy analyzing every single detail about the girl. I was falling. I mean, Ashley was pretty much on my mind. I was able to survive enough to keep up with my studies (trust me; no one isn't more surprised than me.) But other than classes and schoolwork, Ashley was the star in my mind. I'm hyper aware if a therapist got a hold of me, there was no loco hospital prestigious enough to cure my obsession with Ashley Davies.

After the car incident, I pretty much psyched myself up to expect Ashley to ignore me. I really should not trust my instincts because there she was the next morning at my locker. I stopped dead in my tracks and almost turned the other way, but it was like she sensed me and her head turned in my direction. She was in a short skirt and I couldn't see because she was against the lockers, but I was pretty sure the skirt barely covered her ass. She wore a spaghetti strap tank that enhanced her tan skin and a shit-load of cleavage. The most subtle thing about her outfit (surprisingly) was her heels.

I wanted to turn around because this wasn't how it was supposed to go. She was supposed to use me for her entertainment, not stick around. She wasn't supposed to play like this. She was supposed to ignore me and I just move on and smile every once in a while with the make-out sessions we had. I wanted to save my heart.

But the way she smiled at me.

I didn't run away, instead, I timidly walked towards her and stopped in front of her. My books were tightly against my stomach. Again, I didn't know why I thought my books could protect me from Ashley, but I guess it was just instinct.

"Hi," I said.

"Hey, sexy."

I swallowed at the endearment. I looked down for a few seconds before looking at her face again. She had a playful smile on her face and it made the corner of her eyes crinkle. I thought it was so freaking cute and I smiled at the thought. I felt my hair fall forward and I subconsciously tucked a huge strand behind my right ear. She reached out to do the same on the other side of my face and I embarrassingly blushed. I looked down again until I couldn't take her stare. I looked up, biting my bottom lip.

"What are you doing here?" I said.

"What do you think I'm doing here?"

"I just – I don't know."

"What? You thought I'd ignore you? After yesterday?"

"Isn't this how the story goes?"

"I don't follow the traditional story."

Ashley and her cryptic answers.

"What story do you usually follow?"

"What story do you think I follow?"

"I don't know," I said. "I know I'm not your type."

"How do you know what my type is?"

"Well, you probably don't have a type."

"So why wouldn't you be somebody I'm interested in, if I don't have a type?"

"I don't know."

"My tongue down your throat sober didn't tell you?"

"What do you want from me, Ashley?"

It was the bluntest thing I said in the conversation and looking back, I think Ashley kept asking questions so I'd ask it. Lord only knew why Ashley couldn't say something plain and simple.

She came forward and again invaded my personal space. My breath hitched as I looked at her face and actually concentrated. It was the first time I noticed she didn't wear that much make-up. Maybe some light eye-shadow but did she love eyeliner. It wasn't Goth but it was enough to give that smokey look that just fit her bad-ass persona. She licked her lips and tilted her head.

"Have lunch with me," she said. She kept eye-contact for a while (probably literally a few seconds but seemed like eons for me) and walked off. We both knew I was staring at her ass.

When I sat with Ashley at her lunch she didn't have any food except for her strawberries. I approached timidly and I felt eyes but they were just passive. I made brief eye-contact with Glen who smiled genuine. I guess he was happy that I finally made an effort. The moment I sat down with Ashley was when I felt self-conscious. Eyes stayed on me and never stopped the whole 40 minutes of lunch.

Ashley sat in her usual way – lounged on top with her Tupperware of strawberries by her side. I took the traditional way and sat proper on the table and quietly ate my lunch that my dad packed. She didn't say a word and neither did I. I felt exposed with the whole school staring at me. I peeked every few seconds to the popular table to find Glen's curious glances but he never made me uncomfortable. For that, I gave him grateful smiles.

It wasn't until I took my last bite when Ashley spoke to me.

"You intimidated, aren't you?" She asked.

"Why do you that?"

"Please, they can smell it on you. Plus, you're looking like an abused puppy apprehensive to a loving family."

"I never felt so exposed in my life."

"It's not bad. Come up here."

I swung my legs to the outside and climbed the table. I made sure there was a respectable amount of distance between us but she moved closer. Her hand looped against my arm and her fingers trailed down to where my hand was. I felt the goosebumps trail after her fingers as she pried my hand away from the table where my hand was firmly palm down on the covered green groves. Her fingers got my hand to lift and they stroked the inside of my hand, leaving a tickled sensation. I inhaled and Ashley purred. I remembered being so turned on and embarrassed because all these people were watching and the gesture was so innocent.

"You don't know why I'm doing this, do you?" She asked.

"What are you doing?"

"What do you think I'm doing?"

It was the first time I noticed Ashley asked a lot questions. I mean, literally. The girl's vocabulary was either answering a question with a question or makes a mysterious statement. All of it was very frustrating but I bit back the urge to scream my frustration every time. I think I feared if I did, she'd walk away.

"What are you doing, Ashley?" I asked.

"I'm helping you."

"Helping me with what?"

"Does your intelligence really disappear when I'm around?"

Should I admit that? "Maybe," I said.

She laughed. "You're not most people, are you?"

"You're not."

"What makes you say that?"

"Have you looked at yourself lately?"

She chuckled and her fingers left my hand and trailed up my side. It felt just as much as if she did it under my shirt. Her hand stopped at the side of my breast and she leaned forward, her chin resting at the round-end of my shoulder.

"Mm," she said her raspy voice dropping. "I've been where you have. But you're not going through with what I went through."

"And what did you go through?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

She invited me to her house when the bell rang. She lived in a rock-star mansion and her bedroom proved it with posters of an '80s punk-rock band that I never heard of and a drum-set in the corner adjacent to her king-size princess bed. I guess the look on my face said it all and she said her dad was a rock-star. I said that was cool and continued to look around.

She tugged me to her bed. Oh. I didn't mention we held hands ever since she met me at my locker after school that day? She guided me to lay down and she hovered over me. Her arms rested her weight above me and her lips leaned forward. She didn't kiss me, but she was so close and I wanted to. I wanted to so badly.

"Do you want to kiss me?" She asked. My ears were fuzzy and it seemed like I heard her like a dream. I inhaled and nodded. "Do you always get what you want?"

No. Disappointment was pretty much my best friend.

"Why don't you take what you want?" She said.

I leaned up and I was in heaven.

**MF**

I admit I can be pretty dense. I mean, it took me a week to figure out exactly what Ashley was doing. She never kissed me when I wanted her to. If I wanted to kiss her, I had to complete the distance. She always initiated our amazing making-out sessions but she never followed through all the way. She never said anything, but I realized after I came home one night after Ashley's and looked at the mirror.

I stared at my reflection for a while. At first, I just went to the bathroom because I had to pee. But as I got up to wash my hands, I looked up and my reflection caused me to stop. My hair was mused a little bit and my lips were pretty much swollen. It was a good thing my dad was too busy cooking dinner and mom was still at the hospital or else I had a lot of explaining to do. If Glen saw, he'd probably high-five me so I wasn't too worried about him. I pretty much looked like I had sex, which made me think back to 30 minutes prior where Ashley and I were pretty much dry-humping.

I don't know why the thought occurred but I noticed it was always me who kissed her. I wanted it, but she never gave it to me. I always took. I sighed and rested my arms on the sink.

Ashley played me. She played me like the fucking genius she was.

Ashley made sure I always took the initiative to make sure it was what I wanted. She didn't pressure me. She tested me, enticed me, definitely teased me, but she never pressured me. If I thought Ashley was the relationship type, she'd be the perfect girlfriend.

I went to school the next day pretty fucking content and giddy at my realization. I went to bed happy but I knew it was dangerous to think Ashley could be the perfect girlfriend. I was playing dangerous to let Ashley in and willingly fall when I know all she has to do is ignore me to break my heart.

But I just didn't care.

At lunch, I walked to my new table where Ashley was. It was pretty much normal now that I sat with Ashley. Hell, it was pretty much normal that I was with Ashley in all but 10 hours of the day. The looks never went away but I took a page from Ashley's book and pretended to ignore.

Yeah, she pretended. She freaking loved the attention she got, she just made sure to look blasé about it.

I jumped on the table and plopped right next to her and leaned forward. Our arms were touching and I still felt the goosebumps but the awkwardness disappeared. Our routine started. I ate my lunch while people-watching. Ashley did the same expect for her trusty Tupperware full of fresh strawberries. People started coming up after I first started sitting here and Ashley answered them like she answered me, except they didn't get a question. She would at least give two (three once) cryptic answers before turning to me. Sometimes there was a staring contest between us while the person awkwardly shuffled away or there was small conversation while the person realized Ashley was done with them.

It was pretty amusing.

Anyway, I sat next to her and our arms touched. I smiled and reached into my bad for my delish sandwich courtesy of my dad and I looked towards my brother. He gave me a thumbs-up and I rolled my eyes. I looked down to un-wrap my sandwich but I was interrupted by Ashley.

"Here," she said.

I looked up to find a strawberry in three of her fingers and she waited to feed me. It caught me off guard momentarily. She did it once (fed me a strawberry) but she always seemed possessive of her fruit, I didn't expect her to do it again. My hesitation didn't last as I opened my mouth and tasted the sweet sugar as the red juice filled my mouth. I heard a few cat-calls but I ignored them.

That was the only interaction we had until I finished my lunch. I crumbled my brown bag and resumed my position where my arms rested on my thighs and knees. Ashley was sun-bathing as I ate and she sat up. I don't know why, but her movement made my eyes zero in on her knees, which were exposed thanks to her ripped jeans. The tanned skin just seemed sexy to me.

"What do you think of that guy?" She asked.

I looked up to see Ashley staring to my left. Her sunglasses weren't covering her eyes anymore; instead they rested on top of her burgundy hair. I followed her line of vision and barely glanced at the guy she was staring at the popular table.

"He's cute," I said absently.

"Is that what you really think?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Why don't you really look at him?"

My eyes scrunched. "Why?"

"Why not?"

I gave her a weird look before I obliged her. I really looked at the guy. He had jet black hair, maybe dark brown if he didn't gel it. He had a sun-kissed face and at the moment the side of his face turned slightly and I got a glimpse of green eyes. Or maybe hazel, I couldn't really tell. My eyes travelled down and I scanned his broad shoulders that traced down to pretty toned arms. I noticed his polo shirt was just tight enough to show subtle bulging biceps and his jeans were slightly baggy. My eyes travelled down more and I expected maybe some flip-flops or loafers but I was surprised to see a subtle pair of white Nike Airs (I have an older brother obsessed with basketball and I notice things, okay?) I don't know why I expected this guy to be a surfer or something, but he didn't seem to be too clean cut for a preppy or too Wigger for an athlete.

"He's cute," I said, again.

I look at Ashley to see a smirk on her face. I frowned and felt my head subconsciously pull back a little like I was afraid. And I was. Whenever Ashley got that look, she was up to something. And usually whatever she was up to was potentially enough to get me in trouble. I noticed that my teeth had a firm grip on my bottom lip.

"You checked him out?" She asked.

"I guess."

"You think he's cute?"

"I already said he was."

"Do you know who he is?"

"No. What are you getting at, Ashley?"

"You're biting your lip."

"So?"

"So you find him attractive?"

I know I promised myself not to get frustrated with Ashley's questions, but I couldn't help it.

"What's with the questions, Ashley?" I said.

"His name is Aiden Dennison."

"Okay?"

"I want you to look at him again."

"Why?"

"Look at him."

I scoffed and looked at her for a long time. She raised her eyebrow and I got lost at the playfulness in her eyes. She was being cryptic (and slightly creepy) but it had to mean something, right? I've noticed from the get-go that Ashley doesn't do anything without a reason. And she definitely had a reason for this little impromptu interrogation.

"I'm looking at him," I said. "He's cute, he's attractive. Why?"

"Do you want to make-out with him?"

**Do you still love me? Please review to tell me how much you do still love me or how you absolutely want to kill me right now...**

**MF**


	5. Chapter 5

Obsession

**Thank you for all the reviews even though most of them were hate! Lol. Here is the long-awaited conclusion to the cliffhanger. I'm sorry you had to wait long, but I'm pretty sure you guys know how life works. Enjoy. Personal responses with spoilers are coming after this chapter is posted. Love you all for your support so far.**

**MF**

Ch. 5 – Some Answers

"_I'm looking at him," I said. "He's cute, he's attractive. Why?"_

"_Do you want to make-out with him?"_

Was I in some kind of Twilight Zone? My face must've showed it because Ashley has to be fucking crazy right now. I can't believe she asked me that! I mean, for about two weeks or so, I've been making out with her and then she just pulled this shit out? What the fuck!

"What the fuck, Ashley!" I said. If I had any right, this could've been a huge fight with my girlfriend. But Ashley wasn't, so I just decided to be incredulous over something so stupid even though I felt some kind of violation over the fact Ashley asked that.

"It's a legitimate question," she said, like my outburst isn't upsetting.

Uh, it is!

"How?"

"Didn't you say he was cute? That he was attractive? Why don't you want to make out with him?"

"Because!"

"Because it's cheating? Do we need to have a little talk?"

"No! I don't understand why you would ask that, out of the blue."

"You find me attractive and you make-out with me. You find him attractive, why don't you want to make out with him?"

"Because!"

"You do know that's not a legitimate answer, right?"

Okay, Spencer, breathe. You're making this a big deal (even though you think it is) but you're acting crazed and in a relationship with Ashley. You know the boundaries. There is no relationship and you need to stop before you scare her away.

I tried really hard to be like Ashley in that moment. I wanted to shut down and act like this didn't bother me. It obviously didn't bother her. And if I showed my crazy too much, Ashley might walk away from… whatever this is. Like I said before, her walking away will just break my heart. I turned my head from her and ducked my head on my thighs. My hands had a death grip on the green groves again and I took several deep breaths to calm down.

I think she saw my struggle with just transforming my appearance, because she came closer to me and gently lifted my chin. Her soft fingers gently guided my head to look at her face and she moved closer even more. Our lips were pretty much too close for comfort and I distinctively heard the air change around us. Before, the air was filled with loud chatter as friends spent their break from the mundane classroom to be care-free. Now, the chatter down-sized significantly and I heard harsh whispers.

I have to admit the sudden attention makes me self-conscious.

I force myself not to look around. Ashley kept eye contact with me and even though I was upset at her original question, she still calmed me. And every time Ashley was within distance my eyes seemed to wander on everything her. My eyes traced her throat muscles moving as she swallowed and then moved back up as the tip of her tongue wetted her lips.

"Do you want to kiss me right now?" She asked.

I swallow. There's no denying I want to kiss her. I mean, look at her. A blind person probably wants to kiss Ashley. But in front of everyone?

"You can't do it, can you?"

I can't even answer her.

"I know you want me, Spence. But you can't do it in front of everyone. But you can kiss a guy in public. So, just do me this favor. Look at Aiden."

"Why?"

"Look at Aiden like you mean it. Study him. And tell me, honestly, if you want to make-out with him. As hard as it is, take me out of the equation. Do you want Aiden like you want me?"

There's no denying Ashley. All the girl has to do is look at you to get what she wants. She knows this. It's almost like she's the female version of Dracula. It's those hypnotizing eyes. She could kill someone and say O.J. Simpson did it (he totally killed Nicole, by the way) and O.J. will spend another prison term. Me? I'm no different. I'm pretty sure we all know this since day one.

So I pulled my gaze from Ashley and focused on Aiden. God, I already hate his name… Okay, that isn't fair. I'm obviously letting Ashley be factored into this. Focus, Spencer. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. I didn't think I could do it, but I actually blocked Ashley's scent and opened my eyes slowly. Aiden was in my line of direction.

I studied him. I will admit that the boy was attractive. He seemed sweet in just his posture. I mean, he wasn't making lewd gestures like my brother was, so that had to earn him some brownie points. And the more I looked at him, the more I was surprised he didn't hold eye contact with him. I mean, I was seriously entering stalker territory. In fact, his eyes were scanning anywhere but me.

Did I want anything to do with him? I concentrated hard. Yes, he was attractive but did I feel the need to be near him like I did with someone else? Did I want to get to know him? Did I feel anything for him immediately like I did with someone else?

I looked harder, squinting my eyes.

Did I have that gut-feeling like I did before I even knew he existed?

The answer was plain and simple. I took a deep breath. The answer was –

"No," I said. "I don't want to make-out with him. I don't feel anything for him. He's just –"

At that moment I heard a squeal and my eyes widen when a girl out of nowhere launched herself into Aiden. I mean, the girl came out of nowhere! I was almost concerned when I noticed Aiden laughed with the girl and he seemed genuinely happy. They kissed soundly and for some reason, I felt like an idiot.

"Dating my sister," Ashley said. "Good. That would've been a problem."

I looked at her in my shocked betrayal.

She looked at me like my shock meant nothing. And like an idiot, her soft smile melted any kind of anger or hurt I had. "Come over," she said. "I'll make this up to you, I promise."

Her eyes turned to somewhere else. And as the bell rang, I caught a glimpse of her line of sight. Her and Aiden were staring at each other and as students fluttered, his face dipped the slightest in a nod. My head followed immediately to see Ashley's reaction and I frowned when she returned the nod with a subtle two-finger salute before she walked off.

I tried to ignore the feeling of disappointment when she didn't say bye to me.

**MF**

My fucking God. She sure as hell made up what she did to me at lunch.

Like a star-stuck puppy, I followed Ashley around the rest of the day until we got into her car to go to her house. Trust me, whenever Ashley wasn't around (i.e. my classes) I was stewing mad. How dare she fuck with my emotions? How could she do that, and just look at me like it was no big deal? Like I was an idiot for making a big deal over a complete stranger and wanting to make-out with him only to find out he's dating her sister. How does she even have a sister?

All these questions and betrayal stewed for 50 minutes but that two minutes in the halls that I had between my classes and my eyes found hers, my anger and betrayal disappeared. Seriously, all she had to do was softly smile and give a flirty wave and I'd go right back to a socially-awkward nerd who's coming out of their shell slowly.

But the back-and-forth emotions entirely disappeared when Ashley seemed to get a little aggressive at her house. First of all, she grabbed my hand like it was hers and practically dragged me up the stairs into her room. She led the way and the moment she made sure I cleared the door's threshold; she slammed the door absently and practically pushed me the whole 20 feet to her bed, her hands grabbing at my hips.

Right before hitting the bed, she grabbed the back of thighs in one fluid motion and slammed me on the bed. I bounced twice before I felt her thighs sliding up the outline of my body as she hovered above me. I didn't kiss her. For the first time, Ashley kissed me, and with fervor. Her soft fingers went straight for my neck as she attacked my lips and it seemed like an animal was uncaged.

Her kisses were rough, and I couldn't tell who was moaning more. Her tongue didn't ask for permission as it went straight to the roof of my mouth before sucking my tongue as her lips moved frantically with mine. My knees lifted up in instinct and her body responded by leaning back in the make-shift seat I made. She brought my mouth with hers.

It was erotic the way my upper body lifted with her mouth guided. She broke the kiss with a sharp bite to my bottom lip before dropping my body to the bed again. Her hands found mine and interlocked before she forced them above my head. Her kisses turned sloppy again as she panted across my skin down to my neck.

Then she went to work.

It was the most I've seen her take the lead. There was no comfort for me. No guidelines. No telling her sucking uncontrollably right on my pulse point was painful. No telling her the vicious bites hurt. I couldn't tell her to stop because I didn't want to.

The pain was pleasure and I never been so turned on in my life.

I felt the hickey forming and I just wanted more. I wanted her to brand me. So I moaned more and since I couldn't use my hand to press her head down, my hips bucked up into hers.

And boy, did she get the message.

**MF**

Today was a day of firsts. For the first time, I showed signs of wanting to be in a relationship with Ashley. For the first time, I couldn't kiss Ashley when I wanted to because of fear. For the first time, I didn't want to kiss a boy. For the first time, I got legitimately upset at Ashley. For the first time, Ashley showed emotions. For the first time, I got a hickey and liked it. For the first time, I stayed after our make-out sessions.

And for the first time, I got some answers.

We lied on our backs after the make-out session. I don't know who stopped but we were panting for a while. It was one of the hottest things I've experienced and I didn't know how much I loved being controlled until that moment. I could feel the hickey throbbing and my hand absently touched it as I turned my head and looked at Ashley.

"What was that all about?" I asked.

"What, you didn't like it?" Ashley said. I could see her smirk firmly in place but her head didn't turn to me.

"What was today? Why did you ask me if I wanted to make-out with Aiden when you knew he was dating your sister and just now? Don't get me wrong, I loved it a lot, but what brought this on? Was this my reward for choosing you over him?"

She swallowed and didn't respond for a long time. I thought I hit a nerve as I watched her lick her lips and move her body like she was trying to crack the tension out of her body. I had a sickly feeling that Aiden was more than just a boy. Finally, she blew out a breath.

"Aiden was a test."

No fucking shit, Sherlock!

"That's all he's been to me, unfortunately," she said. "A test."

I stared as she finally turned her head to look at me.

"Aiden's my best friend, or what's left of a best friend. We used to date freshmen year. I thought I was in love with him. It was stupid teenage love with stupid teenage hormones. After a few months, I got pregnant. Three months later, I lost it."

"I'm sorry." Now I felt like a jackass.

"It's not your fault my body rejected the baby. Afterwards, we broke up but remained friends. For a long time he was my rock, but I had other feelings. And jus being my rock wasn't good enough. So we stopped talking. Around the same time, Kyla – my sister – came into the picture. We're half-sisters, but blood is blood.

"She was there, through everything. Then Aiden snuck back in my life to be with Kyla. Then after a while, it was just the two of them."

Don't ask me why, but I suddenly hated Kyla and Aiden for ditching Ashley. I mean, you don't do that your sister and friend! Ashley doesn't have anyone. She struts around school as a loner and after losing a child, you treat her that way? They're on my shit list!

"I can't believe they would do that to you."

"They didn't do anything to me."

"Ashley, they don't even acknowledge in school! You went through pain and they just ditch you for each other? That's just wrong."

"Spence, I don't acknowledge them in school either. If you've noticed I'm kinda the school's enigma who doesn't talk to anyone except for you, and that's only recently."

She has a point and I guess my face showed it. She laughs softly before staring up at her ceiling.

"Speaking of those nimrods, they've taken a notice on our closeness. Don't be surprised if you have random coming up to you now with questions about me and bribes."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

She laughed and it wasn't fake or sarcastic. I could tell it was geniuine and I found myself wanting to hear that laugh from now on.

"I am what I am, I think what I think, and I feel what I feel. That school doesn't seem to understand that."

"Okay…"

She turned to me. "For the past year, the student population has taken up for themselves to find out if I'm gay or straight. Apparently, I give off confusing vibes and they want to know which team I'm on."

"Why would they want to know that?"

"Because they have nothing better to do. I don't know. Apparently, your sexuality defines who you are and they can't figure out who I am because they can't figure out my sexuality. They've made it a game and I think they are past the point of me not knowing."

"What do you mean they've made it a game?"

"There's a betting pool going around. About whether I'm gay or straight. Last I checked, it's up to six grand that I'm gay and a celebrity is going out me. Because that's what the daughter of a rock-star does. She goes out to clubs to get wasted. Their creativity sucks. They think Lindsay Lohan is going to out me." Her teeth barely show in the sarcastic smile.

"That's just wrong."

"Don't worry, I prefer natural blondes," she said, as she looked at me in flirty smile.

"I don't mean _that_. I just mean, what if you're bi? And why do they care so much that they would play a game on your emotions?"

"Being bi doesn't exist for them. They're narrow-minded assholes. Besides, it's _soo_ cliché to be bi in high school. And if you haven't noticed, Spence, I'm using them just as much they're using me. They're curious motherfuckers and they amuse me with this stupid quest. It's win-win."

Okay, curiosity got the best of me. "How do you win the bet?"

"Verbal confirmation from me and the other party. The other party has to be provide evidence, let's say something about my body only you would know if we were intimate. It doubles if photo evidence is provided." She didn't even hesitate in her answer which made me even more curious.

"And you're not worried I won't cash out?"

She turned her head then. "Are you even sure you're gay?"

She got me there. Even if I was evil enough to play Ashley like that, winning the six grand meant unintentionally coming out and this is high school. That meant rumors, circulating back to home and I wasn't for sure if I was able to deal with that.

"I am what I am, I think what I think, and I feel what I feel," she said. "They can't strip that from me."

I mulled over her saying. It was twice she said it and I wasn't coming any closer to what that meant. Maybe it was my cloud-induced haze I tend to get when Ashley talked. I mean, she's just I-don't-give-a-fuck and I really do admire that. And we're actually having a conversation!

"What are they saying about us?" I hope me saying _us_ didn't sound like we were in a relationship. If anything, we were hooking up, and she knew that her entertainment with her classmates were secure because winning that bet meant coming out. And I guess I am shallow enough (right now) to protect my image.

She smiled softly before her beautiful smile turned into an evil smirk. I wonder if her smirk was her Mr. Hyde and her smile was Dr. Jekyll. "That we're best friends," she said, turning her head to look at me with a naughty grin that I had no simile to. "Who are extremely close. Be prepared for bribes come Monday after how close we got today."

So I was involved whether I liked it or not in this little game. As much as it pissed me off that my peers didn't give a rat's ass on Ashley's emotions (which made me want to protect Ashley since she's obviously had people walk out on her before. *Cough* Aiden and Kyla *Cough*) I wasn't going to make a big deal. Because Ashley didn't give a fuck. So I wasn't going to give a fuck.

"Remember, Spence. I am what I am, I think what I think, and I feel what I feel." She said it in a whisper like she was ready for a nap.

There was that saying again. Part of me wanted time to over-analyze it. The other part just wanted a straight up answer since the guessing game could get a little tiring, so I took my chances.

"What does that even mean?" I asked as I felt my eyes drifting close.

I mentally prepared myself for a cryptic answer. Color me surprised when I not only got a straight answer but Ashley rolled to her side and gathered me up in her arms for a cuddling session while sleeping.

"It means I'm not into labels."

Her breaths went deep and so did mine.


	6. teaser chapter 6

**Hey guys, I'm terribly sorry for the extreme absence. Last semester of college is all I can say. This chapter is taking longer than I thought for Obsession. I haven't given up on the story – long from it – and I know a lot of you are obsessed with the story. I still have one more scene to write for the chapter and it's extremely long (the chapter, that is) I'm at 16 pages now and it's looking with this last scene to be about 20. I feel really bad, so here's a teaser to the chapter. Keep it mind, it's UNEDITED so when you see this scene again, it may be altered to keep the grammar consist. SPOILER: sexual tension pays off… sort of. Enjoy, and I'm sorry!**

**MF**

Ashley slams her door and I couldn't help but giggle. It's been an every day occurrence since the night I fondly call Hickey Night. Two weeks since, and we've been coming to Ashley's house for some hot 'n heavy make-out sessions that are turning into some intense, steamy grinding.

Don't ask me how, but tonight is different.

There was this frenzy to Ashley. Ever since I let her give me that massive hickey (it was a good cookie dough ball size that stayed purple three days. Three days!) things have been progressing.

Progressing quite well, I might add.

She pushes me all the way to the bed and doesn't waste time grabbing my thighs like a wrestler would to slam his opponent down. She doesn't slam me, obviously, but she's aggressive like no other. Granted, ever since the Hickey Night, she was a lot gentler but more frisky. Tonight, well tonight, she just basically wants to devour me.

My back bounces on her bed and I try to scoot back. She doesn't allow me as she practically pounces on me. Her knees land the outside of my hips and she sits down, pinning all her weight on my thighs and her hands roam up my abs under my shirt.

Her face, following closely by her upper body follows her hands as her arms basically scrape my top to my neck. Her left hand stops at my right breast and she cups roughly, her thumb and forefinger pinching my sensitive nipple that's basically stiff in attention. My body reacts accordingly by arching up and don't ask me how, but my clit feels hers even though there's my underwear, jeans, her jeans and underwear are barriers. An unattractive, guttural moans escapes my mouth and I feel embarrassment. I don't want to sound like I'm dying!

I don't have time to revel in the red that decorates my body because her right hand practically rips my shirt off my body. In reality, her right hand fists my shirt that seems stuck at my neck and she barely gives me time to lift my head to make the process easier. She practically throws my shirt to the ground and her body crouches over my where my body is screaming for attention.

She breathes deep and I buck into her face. Her tongue licks a horizontal strip along the edge of my jeans and her slender fingers work my button and zipper by the time she's done licking my skin. Her fingers go from soft to rough as they grip each side of the heavy material and yanks them down my thighs.

Is it possible to get a jean burn?

I shake my head as I push that thought away. Hello! Fucking Ashley Davies is about to go down on me. We're about to have sex! Finally!

I pretty much expect Ashley's nose and mouth to be all over my underwear like a dog who greets every stranger. Instead, she doesn't bother with my underwear but pretty much shoves her left hand under the material and doesn't stroke my folds or anything.

Two fingers pretty much rams into me and I feel myself clenching her. By the time she pulls her fingers out, her mouth licks a path up my body. I don't know how she could be so fast because the next second (or motion) her fingers are back into my pussy at the same time her lips suck furiously on my neck.

I groan and try to relax to welcome the roughness and for a quick second, I'm disappointed. I didn't think my first time with Ashley would be so rough because she was so gentle with everything leading up to this.

Again, I shook my head. I couldn't think like this. We weren't in a relationship and if anything, I should expect this. Rough sex with a bad-ass girl is always a fantasy. So, the thoughts disappear and I force myself not to be so uncomfortable.

"You fucking like this, don't you?" Her voice sounded against my neck. She took a breather from the sucking but the question seems to be panting air. Her teeth nips at my neck and my body involuntarily moves up again and I groan, giving her the wrong impression because she goes harder. "You love me fucking you hard, like a little slut."

Everything is so rough. Her right hand practically bruises my left nipple as she does with my bra like she did with my underwear: just dives right in. She doesn't stop in the pinching and rolling, her teeth are taking chunks of my neck, and her fingers are curling, rolling, and ramming in an uncontrolled rhythm.

Her legs are straddling my thigh and she rubbing in a fast pace and that just adds another uncomfortable feeling. The denim of her jeans are pretty rough and I'm thinking about stopping this in some way without getting heartbroken until her voice sounds again in my neck. I strain to hear because her breathing makes her voice sound like underwater.

"Tell me you love this? Tell me you love me fucking you rough? That's what you love, right? Tell me. Tell me!"

The growl makes her demands loud and clear and my response is quick, although it loses its pronunciation because of the moan. Although I feel a slight bit uncomfortable, my body really likes dominant Ashley. Damn body.

"Yes," I moan.

"Good. You're a good slut, aren't you?"

"Yes."

"You'll do anything for me, right?"

"Yes, please!"

"That's right, slut, beg. Beg me. You'll do anything for me just to get you to come, right?"

"Anything!" I honestly couldn't take the pleasure anymore before it turns to just rough… something.

"If I fuck you every day, you'll do anything for me, right?"

"Yes! Just – please!"

"What I want you do to do?"

"Please!"

"You better not wear fucking underwear around me ever again."


	7. Chapter 6

Obsession

Ch. 6 – Step Further

**I AM EXTREMELY SORRY! Like I said yesterday, I'm in my last semester of college and I learned the hard way I'm an overachiever. I took a class last minute that took all my time and I'm finally done with all the hard work the class demanded of me. Here I thought I was going to take it easy on my last hoorah. Anyway, this took way longer than I thought and I felt guilty for the extreme absence. So, 21 pages, based off Microsoft Word, eh? Forgive me? This hints at some insight on who Ashley is, but you'll be surprised who it comes from and if they're even right. This is somewhat edited, so I'm sorry if there's any mistakes and I will try harder to keep updates less than five months apart. Individual responses coming soon.**

**MF**

Ashley slams her door and I couldn't help but giggle. It's been an every day occurrence since the night I fondly call Hickey Night. Two weeks since, and we've been coming to Ashley's house for some hot 'n heavy make-out sessions that are turning into some intense, steamy grinding.

Don't ask me how, but tonight is different.

There was this frenzy to Ashley. Ever since I let her give me that massive hickey (it was a good cookie dough ball size that stayed purple three days. Three days!) things have been progressing.

Progressing quite well, I might add.

She pushes me all the way to the bed and doesn't waste time grabbing my thighs like a wrestler would to slam his opponent down. She doesn't slam me, obviously, but she's aggressive like no other. Granted, ever since the Hickey Night, she was a lot gentler but more frisky. Tonight, well tonight, she just basically wants to devour me.

My back bounces on her bed and I try to scoot back. She doesn't allow me as she practically pounces on me. Her knees land the outside of my hips and she sits down, pinning all her weight on my thighs and her hands roam up my abs under my shirt.

Her face, following closely by her upper body follows her hands as her arms basically scrape my top to my neck. Her left hand stops at my right breast and she cups roughly, her thumb and forefinger pinching my sensitive nipple that's basically stiff in attention. My body reacts accordingly by arching up and don't ask me how, but my clit feels hers even though there's my underwear, jeans, her jeans and her underwear are barriers. An unattractive, guttural moans escapes my mouth and I feel embarrassment. I don't want to sound like I'm dying!

I don't have time to revel in the red that decorates my body because her right hand practically rips my shirt off my body. In reality, her right hand fists my shirt that seems stuck at my neck and she barely gives me time to lift my head to make the process easier. She practically throws my shirt to the ground and her body crouches over my where my body is screaming for attention.

She breathes deep and I buck into her face. Her tongue licks a horizontal strip along the edge of my jeans and her slender fingers work my button and zipper by the time she's done licking my skin. Her fingers go from soft to rough as they grip each side of the heavy material and yanks them down my thighs.

Is it possible to get a jean burn?

I shake my head as I push that thought away. Hello! Fucking Ashley Davies is about to go down on me. We're about to have sex! Finally!

I pretty much expect Ashley's nose and mouth to be all over my underwear like a dog who greets every stranger. Instead, she doesn't bother with my underwear but pretty much shoves her left hand under the material and doesn't stroke my folds or anything.

Two fingers pretty much rams into me and I feel myself clenching her. By the time she pulls her fingers out, her mouth licks a path up my body. I don't know how she could be so fast because the next second (or motion) her fingers are back into my pussy at the same time her lips suck furiously on my neck.

I groan and try to relax to welcome the roughness and for a quick second, I'm disappointed. I didn't think my first time with Ashley would be so rough because she was so gentle with everything leading up to this.

Again, I shook my head. I couldn't think like this. We weren't in a relationship and if anything, I should expect this. Rough sex with a bad-ass girl is always a fantasy. So, the thoughts disappear and I force myself not to be so uncomfortable.

"You fucking like this, don't you?" Her voice sounded against my neck. She took a breather from the sucking but the question seems to be panting air. Her teeth nip at my neck and my body involuntarily moves up again and I groan, giving her the wrong impression because she goes harder. "You love me fucking you hard, like a little slut."

Everything is so rough. Her right hand practically bruises my left nipple as she does with my bra like she did with my underwear: just dives right in. She doesn't stop in the pinching and rolling, her teeth are taking chunks of my neck, and her fingers are curling, rolling, and ramming in an uncontrolled rhythm.

Her legs are straddling my thigh and she rubbing in a fast pace and that just adds another uncomfortable feeling. The denim of her jeans are pretty rough and I'm thinking about stopping this in some way without getting heartbroken until her voice sounds again in my neck. I strain to hear because her breathing makes her voice sound like underwater.

"Tell me you love this? Tell me you love me fucking you rough? That's what you love, right? Tell me. Tell me!"

The growl makes her demands loud and clear and my response is quick, although it loses its pronunciation because of the moan. Although I feel a slight bit uncomfortable, my body really likes dominant Ashley. Damn body.

"Yes," I moan.

"Good. You're a good slut, aren't you?"

"Yes."

"You'll do anything for me, right?"

"Yes, please!"

"That's right, slut, beg. Beg me. You'll do anything for me just to get you to come, right?"

"Anything!" I honestly couldn't take the pleasure anymore before it turns to just rough… something.

"If I fuck you every day, you'll do anything for me, right?"

"Yes! Just – please!"

"What I want you to do?"

"Please!"

"You better not wear fucking underwear around me ever again."

My eyes flutter back into reality as I gasp. My vision clears from my eyes rolling and I'm in the dark with deep breaths hitting my face.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Ashley mumbles so low, I don't think she said a coherent sentence; let alone what I think she said.

"Nothing," I practically gasp. I pretty sure a panic attack follows my response.

She cracks one eye open and turns her head to her alarm clock. She groans before moving her head back and her arms tighten around my waist and she pulls me impossibly closer than we already are. Her wet lips press a second onto my dry ones before she settles her head back on top of my breasts.

"Go back to sleep," she said. "We have another half an hour before I have to drop you back off."

I nod, even though she can't see me anymore. She snuggles back into her deep sleep and I close my eyes and try to do the same. But my thoughts consume me.

Holy shit! It was a dream! It was a mother-fucking-dream! Holy shit! I'm pretty sure Ashley can hear my racing heart and I'm surprised she doesn't wake up again because of it.

That dream. I could swear it was real. Like the others.

Okay, from the obvious, there's no sex between us. I've been having these types of dreams since Hickey Night two weeks ago. Each dream seems to be more vivid as the next. And steamier. Did I mention vivid?

I don't know what's wrong with me. Well, of course, probably something isn't wrong with me (who doesn't fantasize about Ashley?) but I can't keep living like this! I can't keep having these dreams only to wake up with the sad reality that it was all made up and be constantly turn on and disappointment (read: frustration) swimming in my mind and body that Ashley hasn't made a move yet.

Actually, she hasn't take initiative since Hickey Night. I'm severely bummed if my sex dreams are any indication. I find that I like dominant Ashley very much and I wish she takes control of me like that night. In fact, the next day I honestly was convinced that she was going to ravish me like an animal every time she saw me.

I guess the simple fact was this: my body was ready.

But the very next day, the moment Ashley spots me at school and pretty much coaches me to ignore the crowd that suddenly takes an interest in me (she did warn me), she spends any type of conversation resuming her apologies from last night about my hickey. That was it. The whole day at school was either her super great tips on ignoring the unwanted attention or her apologies. Even after my constant assurances, I still had hope that she would revert back to the person she was yesterday.

I was extremely disappointed.

Lo and behold, she was gentle in the kissing. She pretty much avoided my neck and her hands were in a strict circle pattern that went as low as my hips and as high as my ribcage. No aggressive biting, just tiny love nips. Even the grinding toned down from yesterday and return normal pace from all the other times except yesterday. In fact, the only thing that she keeps consistent from yesterday was the napping and cuddling until it was time for me to go home for dinner.

Ironically, it was the one thing that changes from routine but stays the same now.

The sleeping in each of our tangles is what confuses me the most. I mean, I would love to think she never did this with any of the girls she hooks up with. The girl has a bad-ass attitude so I always assume she was a love 'em and leave 'em type. The beginning of all this was a clear indicator. No one stays hours later.

Maybe in my dream it's why I was uncomfortable. If I have sex with Ashley, is she going to toss me aside? I mean, she wants sex, right? Maybe this was all part of her charm. Be patient and kind to have their trust. They take the initiative to have sex and then it's done. She's done. She accomplishes her goal in seducing and there's no more use. Is that why I haven't taken the initiative because I'm afraid she won't need me anymore. Although, I really want to have sex with her.

I want to have sex with her badly!

I don't know what's wrong with me! I have a great thing now. Although, I may feel like I'm special with Ashley, I don't have the balls to ask her simply because I'm afraid of what she's thinking. I never met anyone like her and I would be a fool if I messed this up over my insecurities. Maybe that's why I want her to take the initiative. After all, my body loves it.

My body loves it a lot. Like, no joke. Anyway, digressing.

I don't know. I honestly don't know. She's obviously sweet in letting me set my own pace, but I don't know how long I can take it. Should I just go for it? Say fuck it, and initiate the sex and pray like hell she doesn't dump me after I give her what she wants? She wants sex, right? I mean, the grinding and moaning and touching during our make-out sessions are clear indicators, right? She doesn't just love to kiss?

"You're seriously going to give yourself a heart attack," she mumbles, and her voice sends vibrations down my body. My arms jerk in response because I'm surprised. She tightens her arms around in response. "Stop thinking and go to sleep."

I want to defy her. I need to overanalyze this, damn it! She presses a kiss in the tiny gap between my breasts and my shirt dips because of the pressure. I smile. I can't defy her so I close my eyes and wrap my around her shoulders. My fingers drop to the juncture of her shoulders on her back and I start drawing lazy circles. My eyes flutter and my vision cuts in rapid spots until black.

The wet pressure disappears and teeth leave tiny indentations immediately after. The base of my neck is being worked on. I moan, refusing to wake up from this dream. My dreams seem to go my way then what reality does for me. In my dream, I don't have to worry about losing Ashley.

"Wake up," I hear against my skin.

I groan and stretch. My eyes are overactive behind my eyelids and I slowly come back to reality. I don't know how it happened, but my back is to Ashley's front and her hands are moving up and down my abs (under the shirt) while her lips and teeth work my shoulder where the base of my neck meets.

"It's not too big, is it?" I said. My eyes flutter open and I see Ashley's wall of fame of vampire before I close my eyes again. My body stretches and my ass pushes against Ashley before returning.

I sigh happy as her hands and lips increase pressure.

"It's normal size," she said. Her hands drift dangerously close to the cups of my bra.

I bit my bottom lip and I have no control over my facial muscles because I feel myself smiling big. No, forget that, I'm grinning. I sigh again and think back to where everything started.

Hickey Night happened Thursday. Friday morning, Ashley apologized. Friday night, Glen cornered me. I tried to avoid him all weekend, but that failed pretty quickly. My plan was to hang out in my room and I tried to coordinate times when he was most likely going to be downstairs or in the upstairs hallway where the bathroom was. None of it worked out since I calculated that Glen was downstairs playing video games at midnight and if he had to use the bathroom, he would use downstairs. I came out for the bathroom and he only was not downstairs he just came out of the upstairs bathroom and the hickey was pretty much loud and proud on the side of my neck because I was admiring it my room thirty seconds prior.

I tried to play it off but he persisted. He even stood outside the door while I peed! I succumbed after ten minutes of him on my bed asking over and over while I tried to look over a magazine. I tried to keep Ashley's identity a secret but I guess my brother is perceptive when he wanted to be.

"Dude, cut the crap. It's Ashley, isn't it?" He asked.

I whipped my head down to deny it and the scene caught me off guard a little bit. My brother was on his stomach, elbows propped while his chin rested on the palms of his hands and his feet swung in the air. I'm sorry, he looked like a girl and he took my stunned silence as confirmation.

I panicked inside. My brother knew I was hooking up with a girl. I had no anticipation on his reaction or what he was going to tell my parents. I mean, this hickey was massive. There's no way I can cover it the whole weekend. If we didn't have a sit-down dinner Friday or Saturday, it was for sure Sunday and this hickey would not fade enough in three days to use foundation. What the fuck was I going to do?

But Glen surprised me. I never knew why, but I'm going to chalk it up that he saw the panic my eyes and he eased up. Glen said he wasn't going to tell anyone and he'd cover with mom and dad, if need be.

"But you do my chores for a two weeks and my homework for a week. Thanks, Spence!"

He left before I could negotiate. Asshole.

I told Ashley about it the following Monday. And the apologies began again. Honestly, I was sick and tired of it. So I told her enough, and that I actually liked the hickeys. Just next time, be a little bit more discreet.

I don't know where the confidence came from back then and where it was now. I mean, if I could tell Ashley she could bite me all she wants, why can't I tell her I want sex? This is all very confusing.

Anyway, since then, Ashley has been leaving love bites all over. She gets really creative on where. I've had maybe a half-an-inch bruises on the base of my neck, the hollow point where my collarbone is (easy to just swipe my hair over the area), my shoulder blades, behind my ear, my shoulders, and she even got one in the valley of my breasts, where my sternum is.

The girl loves biting.

Anyway, back to now. What she's doing is really hypnotic. I mean, it feels amazing. Her mouth. Oh, my god, her mouth could be a masseuse because her lips are so soft and pretty much paralyzes my body into this relaxed state. I hug her pillow tighter.

"What time is it?" I asked.

The kissing briefly stops. "I have about 20 minutes to get you to dinner,"

"Ugh! I don't want to get out of bed."

She laughs at my petulant tone.

"You know, you could always spend the night."

My eyes snap open. Hot-as-fuck chick say what?

"I'm allowed?"

I close my eyes at what I just said. Really?

"I wasn't aware I was your mother," she chuckles.

I mentally cringe and I do feel my upper lip curl a little. Ew.

"I mean, I didn't know… you wanted me to."

"It's up to you. This doesn't have to be an afternoon/early evening thing."

"…Sure. Maybe tomorrow."

"I have the house to myself the whole weekend."

Goddamn it, why does she tell me this when I'm in a vulnerable state?

I didn't stay the weekend. Because I'm a coward. I'm a stupid coward.

I had the perfect opportunity! I know, I'm an idiot. I turned down a freaking-fucking-weekend with a goddess and I should be stoned to death for my stupidity. I know! I'm beating myself over this, okay?

I panicked, is the best explanation I have. Actually, it's the only explanation I had. I was dropped a bombshell and I didn't know how to react. And that's my fault, I'll admit that. But I needed time to think.

So I did.

I took the weekend and the whole week to think about how this was going to go about. And just on a side-note, it's very distracting to think when Ashley is kissing you and does that thing with her tongue right before she bites… mmm.

Anyway, I had to psych myself out to this moment. My brain was driving me crazy with all the possibilities about spending the weekend with Ashley that I literally said fuck it (screamed it) in my bedroom last night as my left hand drifted down to my hip and slipped inside my yoga pants.

I couldn't take the questions. Was that the green light to have sex? Was Ashley going to go down on me all weekend? Was she going to fuck me relentless? Was she going to go slow? Was she going to demand I go down on her? Was she going to fuck me then never talk to me again? Will a strap-on be involved? How many girls did she do this with? How many girls spent the night? How many girls had sex with her on her bed?

As you can see, I drive myself crazy so here I am now.

It's Friday night and my over-night bag is on the floor at the base of her king size bed. She's on top of me, her whole body lateral on mine. Her mouth is attached to my lips and her tongue is doing that thing before she bites. It drives me crazy!

Her teeth clamp on my bottom lip and my body arches. Her arms are holding her up and nothing is suspending my head. I can't get enough of her and I know this is it. We're going to have sex even if it kills me.

My hands originally were on her abs, lightly tracing the lean muscles defined on her stomach. She's still wearing what she wore to school (ripped tank that went to her navel and low-rise jeans) while my shirt is off and my bra is unclasped but not taken off (I've learned Ashley can get distracted on certain tasks; it's like sex A.D.D). My hands glide down her stomach to her hips and I pull down.

I moan as my hips grind up to hers. God, I want this. We break the kiss and she seems to get my non-verbal cues but for some reason I have this urge to say it out loud. She looks at me and I swear her brown eyes are asking if I want this. I breathe through my nose and lick my lips to build courage but all that comes out is labored breaths. Instead, I close the gap between our lips and my hands are full of her ass.

She gets it now and starts to move lower, her lips trailing every hot patch I feel on my skin. I mummer God's name in vain as her hands take my bra off and she squeezes my small globes as she kisses the top. She moans at what I can only imagine is the salty taste.

I honestly think she has sex A.D.D. because not ten seconds later, she moves on to something else. She nips at my stomach and sucks on my hip line that separates my stomach to my vagina. She goes across the same length of my hip line before her hands meet her lips. She moves them to the side of my hips, and starts to pull down my pants, something I changed into earlier. My panties follow my pants and the sensation drives me crazy.

We're gonna do it!

Her lips move lower and navigate to the side, where my apex starts. She follows that path and I couldn't help it. I moaned deep and bucked my hips.

"Oomph!" Ashley said, but it was muffled to me in my passion.

My eyes widened and I look down to see Ashley cupping her jaw and chuckling. No, I didn't! No! I didn't just hit Ashley with my hips!

"Your hip has a mean right hook," she said.

"Oh, my God! I'm so sorry!"

"No, it's cool. It's actually pretty funny."

"No, it's not!"

"Spencer, it's fine. You're not ready."

What? I am so fucking ready!

"Yes, I am! Unfortunately, I'm over-eager."

"There's nothing unfortunate about being over-eager about sex. But you're not ready."

"Ashley, I am!"

"Can you even say it?"

Okay, so she got me there. If I can't say it, doesn't mean I'm not ready for it. Hell, she doesn't even talk in school, but she wants to talk during sex?

"It's okay, Spence," she whispered. "When you're ready, we will. In the meantime…"

She gets as close as she can to my vagina's lips and sucks deep on my skin and I can feel her teeth imbed after every few sucks. My eyes roll back and my last thought was thank god I shaved.

It's very embarrassing for me to say that I took another week to over-analyze everything and finally breaking down and asking my brother for sex advice.

Yes, I asked my brother. Don't judge me.

I stood in front of my parent's liquor cabinet Friday night contemplating when was the last time my parents drank and if they would notice if their strongest liquor was missing. I stared at that vodka bottle for an hour before I decided they would indeed notice that the bottle was missing but not a shot's worth missing.

I took three.

I walked out our kitchen, intent on going to Glen's room but stopped when his modern warfare or whatever video game was on in the living room. I looked down over the couch to find him slouching. He looked up but didn't stop playing.

"Finally you left the kitchen, Spence," he said. "I was worried you were going to get tunnel vision on the alcohol."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Please. You're not exactly subtle with all the dramatic hacking you did after every shot. You're lucky Mom and Dad are out."

"It was liquid courage."

"It sounded like you were preparing to die."

"Shut up. I need to talk to you. Can you stop playing, please?"

"I don't want to talk unless it has to do with sex."

"Actually, it does."

Glen's fingers stopped moving at that point and a bunch of chaotic stuff happened on the TV screen. I looked up and saw enough to know that Glen's character was killed. I guess it was pretty epic because it showed a reply of a bullet slicing through Glen's character's forehead. Usually Glen would throw a hissy fit. But when I looked back at him he had a shocked look on his face, but his eyes showed excitement.

Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

I mean, I thought to go to Glen because he knows all about this type of stuff. This type of stuff, I'm not exactly sure. I mean, I definitely don't want to know about Glen's sexcapades and I'm pretty sure he didn't want to know my experience with guys, but this is different. I mean, usually I'm in a relationship and I have no problem being comfortable with sex. But back then, I was with a guy and I knew how to handle him.

I don't know how to handle Ashley. This is all so new, you know? Ashley plays games, no doubt about it. Glen plays games also. He's, like, an expert on playing cat and mouse and knowing when to push and when to be sweet. So my great idea was to get his insight about how to further my whatever-status with a girl.

What the hell am I thinking?

I guess my face showed my thought-process because before I made some lame excuse and hightailed, Glen grabbed my arm and pulled me over the couch. I screamed, even though it was no use. Once I got into a comfortable sitting (my face not buried in the cushions) I punched his shoulder as hard as I could. Of course, he didn't flinch.

He just yelled in face, spit and everything.

"You're having sex with Ashley?"

"No!"

"Don't lie to me, Spencer."

"I'm not, okay! I… I want to." I said the last three words quietly.

"Oh, my god! Tell me everything." He faced me now with his leg tucked under his butt and he slapped my thigh three times when he said it.

Can I just point out my brother is acting totally like a girl right now and being gross because he doesn't realize that his _sister_ wants to have sex with a girl?

I scrunched up my face in disgust. "Why are you okay with me having sex with a girl?"

He paused. "Well, now I realize it's really weird and I shouldn't act like a perv, but don't you see? You're growing up!"

"How?"

"You're interacting! And you never come to me with advice, especially with sex."

"Because you're my brother! You should want to kick anyone's ass who wants to have sex with me."

"I do! I wanted to kick that kid, Trent's ass last year when you dated him and he bragged how he took you in a barnyard to the b-ball boys! He was a dick and treated you horrible."

I gestured in exaggeration. "And now?"

"You're happy! I shouldn't be in the way of that, should I?"

I stopped. Wow, that was really sweet. I softened and actually cooed at my brother.

"You're happy, right?" He asked. "Ashley makes you happy?"

"She… She makes me not breathe sometimes."

"Then that's all I care about. She treats you right."

"But we're not together."

"That doesn't matter now. If she's helping you come out of your shell, then it has to mean something. But I wouldn't know. The school doesn't even know she's gay or straight."

"Yeah, that stupid bet. Please don't say anything."

"I wouldn't do that. Not to you, at least. But you smile more now and you're becoming more sociable at school so if she's the reason behind it, then I'm not going to screw her over."

"Thanks, Glen."

"Yeah. So what's this about wanting to have sex with Ashley?"

My groan was unattractive. "I don't know! Ashley fucks with my mind every day but oddly I don't care. And ever since she gave me a hickey and took over, I've been having these really intense… dreams about… sex, with her."

"Obviously."

"Don't patronize me! I'm in a vulnerable state right now and it's really weird coming to you about sex, with a girl, and you listening but I'm desperate. Support me, damn it!"

"Okay, okay. Continue."

"Last week, we came really close to having sex. But because of an embarrassing moment caused by me, we stopped. She refused because I couldn't say it."

"Say what?"

"Seriously? Never mind, I couldn't say I wanted to have sex. I chickened out."

"Why?"

"I don't know, Glen!" I whimpered. I know I probably look ridiculous but I have every right to freak out. "Everything we've done was by my pace but I really want to go further but I can't say it because I'm afraid."

"Well, sex can be scary the first time, but you're not a virgin."

"I am when it comes to a girl."

"True. So she won't have sex with you until you prove that you're ready?"

"Yeah. I guess. I don't know how to say it, but my body wants it. My body wants it really bad."

"Okay, a little TMI there," he paused and I shrugged in apology. He looked away and his face morphed into a concentration. "With vague details, how is your relationship?"

"What do you mean, Glen?"

"Who makes the first move when you guys are doing… whatever?"

He can freely say sex but he can't say make-out? I shook my head at the thought. "Um… me."

"You said she took over once. What caused her to do that?"

"I don't know, I chose her over a boy."

"You chose her?"

"She was… putting me through some kind of test." He smiled real big and my eyes widened at his reaction. "What? Why are you smiling like that?"

"Wow, Spence. For someone really smart, you can be really stupid."

"What are you talking about?"

"It's classic psychology. She's obviously letting this go your own pace, right? She's not doing anything unless you initiate it?"

"Yeah."

"The only time she didn't practice self-control was when you chose her."

"Okay. What does that mean?"

"It means you have to show her you trust her." My frowned must've showed everything. "Okay, why did you choose that boy over her?"

"Because I found her more attractive?"

"Besides that?"

"I chose her…" Well, shit, why did I really choose her? I had to really think about this and I was surprised Glen patiently waited. "I choose her the guy because I didn't feel anything for the guy. I didn't feel attraction."

"Seriously, Spencer?"

"What?"

"Oh, my God. How about Ashley, how do you feel about her? Do you feel she would protect you from the world?" I nodded. "You were probably really upset when she put you through that test, right?" I nodded again. "But you still did what she wanted because, why? You trust her?"

"Yeah, of course."

"There's your answer! Put yourself in her shoes. If you were hooking up with a girl and asked her choose between yourself and a boy and the girl still stuck through, would it confirm your suspicions that she trusts you?

"It shows loyalty."

Glen used his hands to show point A to point B. "And loyalty comes with trust. Look, the fact that you chose her tells her you trust her. And Ashley may have this reputation in school about not caring what people think of her, she still cares about you think. No girl would do what she's doing just for entertainment. I appreciate her for what she's doing with you but the fact you showed you trusted her gave her validation and she probably needed that in her life."

He made sense in a way. "You think?" I asked.

"I know. Look it doesn't matter what type of girl you are. You can be a romantic or a slut; you still want approval somehow, someway. If you can't say out loud you're ready why don't you show her you trust her? And I guarantee she'll take over. She'll want to prove she's good for your trust. Like she's sincere."

"But I do trust her."

"Sometimes you have to prove it more than once."

I left after a few minutes and retreated to my room. Was Ashley really that insecure? I racked my brain on tell-tale signs and I couldn't really break her like Glen apparently did. He seemed really confident that it will work so my thought-process took a sharp left in thinking. I spent hours trying to come up with ways to show her I trust her when it came to sex. I contemplated just saying "I trust you, just fuck me" but I didn't want that to backfire in case Glen was wrong.

Finally, right before my eyes drooped from exhaustion, I thought of a perfect way. Ashley would probably never break down and tell me her life story and how she's really insecure. I didn't want to over-analyze that right now. But what I could do is show the amount of confidence she has. Maybe I just had to speak her language. So I took my phone, shimmied my pajama pants down along with my panties and tried to figure out an angle.

The hickey she gave me down there was in the in-between of being a bruise and fading and I wanted it in the shot. She kept renewing the shading the week after the original and I must admit, the thought really turn me on. My legs spread a little and I rested my right hand close to my entry. Because I shave down there, I'm pretty sure was a nice pink shade of exposure. I made sure that the tip of middle finger just had to curl and it would disappear inside my pussy and index finger rested slightly over my clit.

I took several pictures and after a ten-minute careful consideration, I chose the best one and scrolled down to Ashley's number. I chose the picture text option. My picture appeared on my screen and above it I typed out my message. I took a deep breath before I pressed send.

_I know that you could make me feel good._

Two minutes later I got a reply back.

_Spend the night tomorrow?_

I should feel nervous. I should feel incredibly nervous. I don't.

I feel like a crack addict with how involuntary my body is being with my mind. My mind is telling me to keep cool. Confidence. Swagger. Be like Ashley. This doesn't bother you. You're ready. You're ready to give your body to Ashley and takes things further even though this might be the beginning of the end.

But my body doesn't listen to the whole acting cool part. My hands can't stop moving, my leg seems to have a mind of its own since its bouncing up and down like a dog's tail showing excitement. My teeth can't stop biting my bottom lip. And my eyes can't stay focused on one spot.

Thank God Ashley hasn't seen me yet.

I'm on her doorstep now, trying to calm down. Even though my whole body is stationary, my arm is still swinging the small duffel bag in my hand. Tonight is the night. I can feel it. I was hoping my text pretty much signified that I trusted her and now I'm getting what I want.

I'm so fucking scared.

I shake my head as one last mental "you can do it!" and took a deep breath. I switched my duffel bag and reached for the doorbell. Then I had to wait more. I don't know what I was expecting, but the even more wait is excruciating. In the back of my mind – okay, the forefront – I hoped Ashley was so excited the door would've swung open the moment I rang the doorbell. But, no, Ashley's not going to make this a big deal like I am.

I waited maybe thirty seconds but it seemed like five minutes before the door opened and there she was in her beautiful glory. She wasn't wearing that much clothing; boy short panties and a white shirt that stopped maybe an inch below her breasts. Mentally, I'm doing Jim Carrey's The Mask impression.

"Hey," she smirked. I nod and she chuckles. "Come on. I have dinner ready."

I enter and follow her to her massive dining room, where two sets of plates are set. My mouth decides to work then. "You eat dinner like that?"

"I've been hot since I got that text last night. I need less clothing to cool off."

Gulp. Something seemed suddenly heavy on my right arm. I look down and realize I still have my duffel bag.

"Hey," I said. "Let me put my bag in your room and I'll come down."

"No need. We're eating in my room. More privacy." She walks past me with a wink with the two plates and I gravitate to her like a magnet to a metal.

Once we're in her room I notice the dark, romantic setting she's set up. Her lights are off but there's a red glow and I'm thinking she got some special light bulbs for it and some candles are lit. A blanket is in the middle of the room with two glasses set on top of it.

I'm in awe. Unconsciously, I put my bag down and look around to see if anything else is different from her room. Music is playing and I don't know what it is and by the time I set my gaze back at the blanket, Ashley is already sitting and set the plates down. I look down and see it's Chinese food.

"You cook Chinese food," I said as I sat across from her. "How very ethnic of you."

"Psh, I don't cook," she said as she took a bite. "It's gourmet that the house chef cooked."

"Oh." I don't know why I'm kinda disappointed.

"I was never taught to cook. And besides, I decided I should feed you because you need the energy."

She takes a sip from her glass and I look up to see a flash of a naughty grin. I gulped and took a huge sip of glass.

It was quiet the rest of the time, but I do have to say Ashley does have a way to make a girl feel special. She would feed me some of her fried rice and stare like I was the only one. She had a soft smile throughout the whole time and her laugh is so contagious when I missed some of the food she fed to me. She even wiped a small rice kern that got stuck in the corner of my mouth. I must admit, I didn't feel like this was just sex; I actually felt like this was a date.

She made sure I was finished before she finally kissed me. She moved my plate, scooted over, cupped my jaw and leaned in for a closed-lip but it wasn't long until her tongue wanted entrance. Her other hand weaves into my hair and grips. I could feel her short nails scrape against my scalp and I gasp.

My hands grab the back of her neck to pull her closer, but she pulls away and gets up with her hand to me. She help me up and turns me gently to walk me backwards to her bed. She's very gentle and her hands are soft as she discards my shirt, then my bra, her lips grazing the top of my breasts. Once the bra is off, her hands trail down my upper body and I feel the fingertips go over bump after bump of my ribcage and I shiver. She kisses me again, her tongue tracing the roof of my mouth as her hands reach my hips and detour to the lower region of my stomach and fingers unbutton my jeans.

The zipper going down is loud to my ears and then I feel the material moving down, her fingers pressing against my thighs and keep going down. When my jeans go past my knees, I start to kick them off. Unfortunately, I have to break from Ashley's mouth and we giggle a little as I have to use her shoulders as support to take my jeans off. After they're off, Ashley starts pushing me backwards to get on the bed.

I climb backwards and start scootching up until my head hits her endless pillows. She hovers of me and for a second I know this isn't a mistake. The way she looks at me right now tells me that fears are silly; she's not going to dump me after this. I don't know why this feeling suddenly overcomes me, but her stare is that intense. And my God, do I trust her even more now.

Ashley closes the gap between our mouths and the kiss is one of the most intense we've shared yet. Her body starts to rub against mine in time with our jaws moving and I can't help but arch into her. I can't breathe from the kissing so I break it with extreme inhale breaths and she lowers her mouth to my neck. She starts sucking before she moves up. I don't know how she does it, but I didn't notice her hand sneaking past my underwear until her hot breath hits my ear.

"I'm going to make sure my name haunts you forever after tonight."

Two of her new fingers have no problem sliding deep into my pussy and we both gasp. I gasp because my pussy immediately squeezes her fingers and I have no idea why she gasps, but it's probably because of how wet I am. Her fingers stop at a squishy dip and when she moves her tips down, my hips buck up and a guttural moan escapes my mouth.

Did she really just find my G-spot that quick? She breathes harder into my neck as her fingers move a faster pace and I can't help but move my hips with her. Her fingers are doing everything. I feel pressing, jabbing, curling, and scissoring.

I tell her in a harsh whisper I need more. She starts kissing my neck then moves up to kiss me deep. At the same time, I feel her hand stop for a quick second and whimper into her mouth. The next instant, her fingers enter me again but their hitting me in a downward angle. I break the kiss and scream her name. The new angle is amazing and I don't think I can take any more. I'm going to come. I tell her this and she just kisses me deeper.

She breaks the kiss in a strangled moan and pants as hard as I do. She moves her fingers in and out and moving in different directions at an intense speed. I'm overheated and in overdrive. My hips lift off her comforter and starts to roll with the same pace as her fingers.

"Come baby," she said. "Come for me."

I had no idea orgasms could be so powerful. Any other orgasm I had were small or if I cried out, it was small. But this time, my scream was so loud, I'm pretty sure the people that live at the end of her street could hear me and I actually felt something rush out of my body. My hands grip her sheets tight and my scream is muffled by her kiss.

I'm pretty sure my panties are ruined and I feel her fingers easily slip out of me. I'm breathing hard while she's still kissing me. She breaks the kiss and gives me the air I need for a few minutes and I close my eyes tight. I can't believe this. This is the best sex I ever had! When I open my eyes, it's because I feel something sticky on my chin. I see Ashley react to my eyes and that's probably it's blown up to a dark blue, like it usually does when I'm aroused. I open my mouth to say something, but her fingers appear.

I taste myself and I couldn't help but moan. Any other person and I'd probably freak out but the way Ashley does it, it turns me on. She didn't shove it but when my mouth opened, her fingers are right there and I engulf them. I suck all my juices off and she actually has to put a little force in pulling her fingers back from my grip. She slowly licks the cum she put on my chin then kisses me again.

I think this it's over now. My breath slows in time with my heartbeat and I'm extremely happy. That's the best sex I ever had. I'm about to say it out loud, when Ashley stops my thought process.

She starts kissing down my body until she reaches my panties. She starts licking that same line she did a week before and my heartbeat races a little bit more when I start to realize what's happening. Really, I don't get a nap? I don't voice this, though, as her dark eyes cloud over her eye-lids. I'm speechless and I have no choice but to let Ashley have what she wants.

She removes my panties and she settles into a comfortable position. Her whole mouth is over my entrance. Her pause makes me think she's sending a prayer of thanks or something and then her mouth goes to work. My eyes roll back into my head. My God, Ashley does oral just like she makes-out. Her talented tongue is strictly focus on my clit and she licks every few strokes then her teeth nibble on the sensitive nub.

It feels so good but I'm still sensitive from the last orgasm that I wildly buck my hips. A part of me wants the pleasure assault to stop because I can't take it right now but most of me bucks because it feels so goddamn good. She stops for a second to hook her arms under my thighs and brings my sex closer.

She goes back to work and she works her tongue in a faster pace. She's in a frenzy and I don't think I can take it. I grunt and tightly close my eyes. Then I feel my nipple being squeezed. I open my eyes to find one of her hands palming the swell of my breast and her fingers pinching my nipple. The pressure is just as frantic as her tongue on my clit. I feel the movements go from an up stroke to a down stroke like she couldn't make up her mind on a rhythm. I look down to see her eyes staring up at me. That's my undone.

I still as I come again with a long moan. Her stroking calms down as my moans continue and then it all stops. I'm panting hard again and I can't focus but I don't feel anything. I'm really grateful she's taking a break and she's waiting for me to get my bearings together.

Is this possible? Did I really just survive two orgasms caused by Ashley? Now I really want a nap. My hands release her comforter and start gravitating to her upper arms to pull her up because there's no way I can talk right now, but she doesn't budge. I frown then open my eyes to find she was waiting for me to make eye contact.

She chastely kisses my clit and my body jumps at the jolt but then her tongue goes down to my pussy and licks in an upward stroke. Oh, God, no.

I whimper and beg her please, but Ashley ignores me. Her tongue dips into my pussy and starts moving in the same frantic pace as her index and middle fingers start to rub against my clit. She growls when my body unconsciously grabs her tongue and squeezes and my hips push forward at the pressure she puts my clit. It may sound bad, but this needs to need soon because I don't know how much I have left before I blackout. I don't realize it, but the heels of my foot dig into her mattress and I give her the right angle.

Ashley comes up with a pop but then goes back to work with three finger deep in my pussy and her talented tongue back to my clit. The angle has to be weird but she's pushing back, almost like she fighting me for that perfect angle. It doesn't take long to find my G-spot and she abuses it with those three fingers. She moans as I feel the tip of her tongue stroking my clit.

It takes three strokes, two of her fingers tapping my G-spot while the third rubs the upper walls of my pussy for me to scream her name in passion.

"Fuck, Ashley!"

She slows down then while my orgasm takes over. Holy shit. Holy shit. Holy shit. That's all I can think as ride this intense feeling and my body is humming, even when I open my eyes and Ashley is once again hovering over me.

"You," I whisper.

"Sweet dreams."

"What about you?"

I have enough energy to see her shake her head. "This wasn't about me," she said.

I close my eyes and start to fall in a deep sleep. It may be the beginnings of a dream, but I swear she kisses my forehead then my lips before she snuggles into me.


	8. Chapter 7

Obsession

Ch. 7 – Progression

**Two months better than five? Lol. Well, it's official; college graduate and while job hunting I'm writing. Sorry it took so long but I think you'll love why I took the time with the details. There is a reason why this fic is rated M. Hope you enjoy.**

**MF**

It was a dream, the three orgasms back-to-back-to-back. It was a beautiful, sensual dream. A dream that I would never freak out because it was that damn good. Oh, my god, it was damn beautiful dream. I took a deep breath and I could still feel her lips all over my body. Deep kisses that invade my mouth, light kisses that ghost my chest and stomach. Her teeth indenting my skin, her wet lips having a workout on my pussy, and her fingers pushing inside that gave a delicious pain of pleasure that had me panting for more.

It was a beautiful goddamn dream.

Only I was feeling the same pressure from last night right now.

Something wasn't right, even in my hazy subconscious that refused to wake up from this dream. But that pressure between my legs was pretty prominent and the sounds that I heard weren't really coming from my mouth, unless they were coming from my dream. But the noises from my dream were far-away like from underwater, but these moans were clear. The noises were amplified. And there was wetness between my legs and firm movements that made me crow and adjust my body in my sleep.

I didn't want to wake up from my dream but I had to know what was going on. So I force my eyes to flutter and out of habit, I move my arms above my head and on accord, my body stretches. But I don't go far as I feel hands tighten on the outside of my thighs and pull in a nice, strong hold. My eyes widen in fear for a second before I look down and see Ashley's full blown chocolate eyes making staring at me as she eats me out.

Then everything hits at once. A particular stroke of her tongue brings a pleasure out of me that has my hips canting towards her for more. Shit, it wasn't a dream. It was real, and it was still happening.

"Oh, my God," I groaned. "What are you doing?"

"I'm having my breakfast," she said in a low tone. Oh, my God, her voice is sex.

"Shit." I want to grab her hair but I don't know if that's forceful so I settle for her sheets. Oh, my God. Best. Sex. Ever.

"I'm almost disappointed," she said as she nibbled on my clit that has my body locking. "It took you twenty minutes to wake up from this. I might be losing my touch. Looks like you're going to have to spend the night more so I can practice."

I wanted to tell her it was because I was dreaming of all the dirty, amazing things she did to me last night and definitely not because she was losing her touch, but her tongue started flicking.

Suffice to say, all I could do was moan and clutch her sheets.

_You have to go to the bathroom._

My eyebrows rose at the text. It was in the middle of morning, right before lunch, and here I am daydreaming about the sex-filled weekend when this text interrupts everything. It's from the same person I was daydreaming about.

Ashley wants to meet before lunch?

I didn't want to make a big deal about this. The slightly fast pace in my heart beating wasn't happening. Anxiety wasn't happening. I wasn't about to over-analyze why Ashley wanted to see me before lunch, which by the way, never happened. Never.

As calmly as possible, I lift my hand and politely ask my teacher to go to the bathroom. I have permission in the form of a I-don't-care wave and he goes back to his lesson. I slide my phone back into my pocket before I slip out and close the door. I'm walking the deserted hallway when I pull my phone back out and I start texting Ashley back, asking her what bathroom.

I didn't finish the text when I'm bum-rush into an adjacent hallway. My mouth opens to scream but a body is pressed against me and a hand covers my mouth. Then I hear her sex voice.

"Shh," Ashley mumbles in my ear then sucks on it.

"Shit, Ashley!" I moan.

It's the only thing I can say since her mouth covers mine and her tongue delves deep in my mouth. Her hands start to roam up and down my body, tracing my ribcage. Oh, my God, that relaxes my body to no end. I collapse against the wall and submit to her will.

"You're so sexy when you're jelly," she mumbles against my neck and starts to nip on any patch of skin her mouth encounters.

"What are you doing?"

I know, I ask stupid questions. But you would too if she's got you pinned like this.

"Getting my fix."

Shit. I moan into her shoulder than bite it because that moan sounded a little loud. My surroundings started to make sense to me. Although I love messing around with Ashley, we are in school, a school full of assholes who are taking bets on if Ashley is gay or not. And we're in a hallway where anyone can just walk by.

I should stop this. My brain is going into overdrive at the vulnerable exposure we're in and my mouth opens to voice this, but my body molds into her and starts to grind and her mouth just happens to cover mine when it's opened.

Another hypnotized-induce kiss that has me folding into her body and her knee puts just the right amount of pressure between my legs. Mmm. Perfection. My arms start to wrap around her neck to pull her closer but her hands leave my ribcage and like she memorized my body, she finds my hands and pin them above my head. She bites hard at my jaw.

"I'm so glad you're one of the smart ones," she says.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I gasp out.

"You don't question anything. See you at lunch."

Then she disappears. When I flutter my eyes open I see her swagger out of the hallway and turn right. I'm assuming that's where her classroom is. Shit. I take deep breaths and rub my face a little. I couldn't help it and I let out a small whimper.

"Fucking tease," I say lowly and I actually do go to the bathroom.

At lunch, Ashley becomes a different person.

Like, a different person.

The moment I sit down, she's all over me. Well, in a way only I can tell. She's well aware of the audience we have, but there's definitely a difference I immediately pick up on. She doesn't kiss me or anything, but she's constantly touching me and leaning in and giving flirtatious smiles.

When I sit down, a strawberry is immediately poking at my lips and I pull back in surprise. I laugh a little uncomfortably but I didn't get the chance to laugh full on when the strawberry is in my mouth and her thumb and forefinger are touching my lips. I feel the red juices moisturize my lips and I couldn't help but press my lips down. She smirks at me then feeds herself a strawberry.

When she's done, the tip of her tongue is showing and she smiles at me like she has the canary hostage. She leans in to my ear to whisper if I was having fun then pulls back with a giggle, but it's sexualized. My look of confusion must've been hilarious for her because she laughs full on before her soft fingers cup my jaw and then pushes my face away in a classic flirting move. When she moves her hand away her thumb lingers on the corner of my mouth for a quick second. Then she looks away at me with her Gucci sunglasses and looks at her peers.

I look out to follow her gaze and everything makes sense. People are in high gear whispering. Seriously, they're going into frenzy. I mean, they're not even making an effort to conceal their staring or pointing and money starts being slapped onto a table.

Really?

I gulp hard as the anger starts to swell but then I feel a finger inside my fist that's curled on the green grooves on the lunch table. I look over to Ashley to see she's leaned back on the table and her hand is conveniently splayed right next to mine. I look down to see she's curled her pinky finger and she wiggling it. She uses her other hand to briefly lift up her sunglasses and I see softness in her eyes. Then a naughty smirk appears and she slides down her sunglasses and sits up then leans into me again. She leans in until her lips are behind my ear. I look towards my peers and see more money being thrown down when I feel her tongue lick a stripe on my skin then sucks my earlobe into her mouth.

It makes sense, what's she doing. Ashley is putting on a show, being more affectionate but never giving away that we're sleeping together. Did she want the pot to grow more? Is that the reason why she's flirtatious without a care? Is she using me?

I should feel used about this. Ashley said she's using her peers as pure entertainment. Does that mean I'm part of the entertainment? I should feel dignified over this and having no part to something so stupid and juvenile.

But I find myself not caring. I like the fact that Ashley is fucking with them and in return, I'm fucking with them too. This… feels kinda fun being a rebel. My peers can't tell that Ashley is sucking on my earlobe right now. Their angle shows she's whispering something my ear at best since my hair is being used as curtain right now. And I like that they're squirming.

Someone walks over to the table where the money is. They drop a bill and I smile. Okay, assholes. Let's play. Ashley's stopped her little ministrations and is at an acceptable distance but still close to me. I turn to her and give her a seductive smirk before I move into her ear and whispered if I could come over after school then I pull back with a grin then laugh.

So maybe playing with fire wasn't the best idea. I really did have to use the bathroom this time but the moment I closed the door a group of chatty skanks busts through and starts talking about me and Ashley's PDA session.

Okay, maybe it was harsh to call them skanks. But sometimes you can just hear the snotty tone, gum smacking, and click of heels and see their midriff as part of their clothing attire to tell they're skanks. I would feel bad if they weren't talking shit about me.

"Oh, my God, Becky, she's totally doing that new girl," one of them said.

"You know the rules, Regina. Making out or confession."

"It's a big pot. And you saw how Ashley was all over her."

"It can be twisted, though. If we want that money we need to go covert."

"What's that girl's name anyway? And what does Ashley see in her? Ashley needs a freak in bed. Like me."

And then there goes the cackle. I scoff and roll my eyes as their probably dolce heels click away from the bathroom. I actually use the bathroom and walk out of the stall to wash my hands. I jump when I hear a loud clatter.

I look into my mirror to see a skank but she was more subtle. And by more subtle I mean she only covered her midriff. She was Latina, blonde highlights that made her hair brown-golden, expressive green eyes, and an attitude that just screams salsa diva.

She was in another stall and obviously was listening to those skanks. My eyes connect with hers through the mirror and she pins me down with a stare. I take a deep breath and go back to washing my hands.

"You're messing around with Ashley Davies," she said. I sigh and look into the mirror again and watch as she peruses her fat, glossy lips and I see a glint in her eye.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I said as I scrub the soap a little longer and white bubbles form bigger between my hands.

"Sure you do. Ashley doesn't play full like that. Usually it's a hint here and there to keep us confused. But she was all over you today. You're sleeping together."

"We're friends."

"Ashley isn't friends with anyone. I should know; we used to be besties freshmen year."

I stop washing my hands and cock my head a little. That seems to do the trick with this skank.

"Surprising, isn't it? Ashley is this badass rebel who doesn't give a fuck about this school, but yet the fact she used to have a friend is interesting. Tells something about her life before she met you, huh?"

"What do you want?"

"Don't worry; I dropped Ashley as a friend before this whole badass phase. She was a fucking mess. I'm Madison."

"You still haven't told me what you want."

"Feisty. No wonder she's fucking you."

"Stop with the games."

"Okay, okay," she said as she rolls her eyes and steps toward me. She doesn't stop until she's directly behind me. "You know about the bet."

"We're just friends if you're trying to corner me about her sexual preference. I don't even know myself."

"Right. You know after your little show, the pot went up to ten grand. I'll split with you. 80-20. It'll buy you a good fashion sense."

"Yeah, that's a great way. Insult the person you're trying to bribe."

She smirks. "No wonder she's interested in you. Just admit it."

"The only thing I'm going to admit," I said as I turn around and step up to her, and I cross my arms across my chest. "Is that we're friends. And I'm not going to betray her over this stupid bet, even if it was true."

We stare for a couple of minutes before she smirks and starts to walk towards the bathroom door. She turns back and raises her eyebrow.

"Leave the glares to Ashley; they're more effective on her. Also, you guys did a good show today. Pretty subtle and giving signs that could be misconstrued as platonic. But I know Ashley. She hasn't showed a remote interest in anyone since you. I want that ten grand. And I'm gonna get it one way or another."

She leaves and I lean back into the sink. Oh, shit.

Man, if L.A. knows one thing, it's to teach their people to be mind-fucks.

"Shit, Ashley!"

I swear, Ashley has been trained by someone to be an orgasm-maker. The stimulation of her tongue just on my clit makes beautiful stars spin behind my eyelids. My breaths are heavy and my eyes are closed tight as a I ride this mid-afternoon orgasm. When my eyes open, she's hovers above me with a soft smile.

"Hi," I whisper. By her slight giggle, I know she's teasing the silly look on my face.

"Hey, sexy," she whispers back before kissing me and I taste myself. Strawberries. Mmm. The best taste in the world.

"What time is it? There might be time for me to do you."

I start to turn my head towards her alarm clock but her fingers grab my chin and force me look at her. She smirks seductively.

"Don't worry about me. This is always about you."

"It doesn't have to be."

"What if I want it to be? What if that was just a preview and the real thank you is this weekend?"

I laugh a little. "What are you talking about?"

"I want to thank you for playing along today and how well you're dealing with everyone cornering you left and right. Let me take you out."

"Take me out?"

"Yeah, other than my bedroom."

I have to hesitate. Is she really saying what I think she's saying? I know my look of confusion is anything but subtle but she patiently hovers over me and doesn't throw a fit. Along with being a sexy goddess, she's a patient, sexy goddess that I should thank every god available for letting me have her. Which means not questioning why she wants to take me out on a date, who the fuck is Madison, and why won't she let me go down on her.

That's right, for once; I'm not over-analyzing anything when I'm with Ashley.

But I still have to be clear.

"Like, on a date?"

She chuckles. "If you want it to be."

"Well, if it is, you have to meet my parents. Sorry, it's the rules when I go out after dark. The date is after dark, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is," she kisses me. "And meeting your parents isn't a problem."

Oh, thank God. For a moment, I think she was going to freak out.

So I didn't freak out while I was with Ashley. But I did in the confines of my bedroom.

What the fuck? What the FUCK?

Ashley is willing to meet my parents? Ashley is willing to take me on a date? Ashley has friends before any of this "rebel" phase?

All of this wasn't making sense. The fact that Ashley was completely opposite in anything after the weekend was sending me into a slow decay of mental paralysis. This girl is doing everything wrong!

Most of all, what is she doing to me? She makes me feel so good about everything physical and emotional but mental, well, she screws with it like it's a sick game she loves. How can she give me the best orgasms ever and make feel safe and protected but send mixed signals?

I fully expected today that Ashley was going to act indifferent about the weekend (which was filled with sex FYI). But no, she's playful, she drags me into this game with her peers, I get confronted by a supposed former friend, she gives me another orgasm followed by a date and meeting the parents. Tell me, this isn't completely out of left field?

Ashley is supposed to be a womanizer. A ladies stud. She's not supposed to ask me out then be "hey, it's cool, I love parents" chico-suave about my parents. She's supposed to just fuck me!

I'm sorry.

I'm going into overdrive. How do I deal with this? Do I confront her? Do I go along with it, and wait for that pin needle to drop on the marble floor? Do I cut my losses now and reminisce on the sweet orgasms? Do I play ignorance? Do I play naïve?

What do I do?

I take a deep breath and close my eyes. I shouldn't be surprise that when I do the relaxing technique I see Ashley's soft smile from earlier in the night. It's the same smile that makes my breath unsteady but still stable. The look in her eyes just tells me everything is going to be okay.

I know I might sound like a lunatic, but when I open my eyes – just like that – I'm calm. Somehow, someway, Ashley knows what she's doing. Glen asked me a few days ago if I trust Ashley. Despite the mindfucks, I do. So I'm going to trust her on this.

God help me.

I was honest with Ashley about my parents but not Madison. Madison just seems like… a bad subject. So I am one of two about the things bothering me. That's good. Besides, my parents seem like a bigger obstacle to deal with than Madison. I just have a feeling that if I mention her name along with the fact that she threatened me in some capacity that Ashley might spiral. Call it a hunch.

Anyway, the next day I kindly explained to Ashley about my parents after she informs me that our "date" is on Friday. About my parents. Well, if I were to be taken out, parents had to meet them; which pretty much meant mentioning Ashley to my parents without the fact that we are screwing each other.

I was pretty awkward when I explained all this to Ashley at lunch.

I took my time eating a strawberry that she hands to me and I watch two people whisper while looking at us then dropping two bills. I was far away to see what kind of bills. I roll my eyes and shake my head before I swallow and turn towards Ashley.

"Hey, um, about Friday?" I began.

"Don't tell me you're getting cold feet," she said while she turns toward me and I see her teasing smirk. It kind of puts me at ease.

"No, nothing like that. It's just, my parents."

"Did they say no?"

"No. I haven't," I hesitated. "Told them I was going out Friday yet."

"…Okay."

"It's just, they – they don't know about you yet. In any sense."

She frowns and is quiet for a little bit. This is what I am kind of afraid of. She knows that my line of this conversation was that I want to be discreet. As in, I don't know how I'm going to tell my parents that I'm spending way too much time with a girl that in a way goes beyond the charade that we are best friends. And I definitely don't know how to come out to them.

I hope Ashley would understand about the coming out. I mean, she should, base on any experience. I just extremely hope she doesn't pull away because I haven't told my parents about her as a friend. The truth is, I don't know without giving myself away. I mean, Glen knew right off the bat. Like, the moment he saw me looking at her. Imagine how my parents would react if I talk about her. Glen has to get his perceptiveness from someone.

If I talked to my parents about Ashley early on, they probably would notice how much my demeanor changes. How my smile is probably a tiny bit brighter and a little bit dopier. How I space out more when I think about her. How my speed of speech increases a little bit more as I talk about all her endearing qualities and how much of a good person she is when she's a badass.

To simply put it, I'm scared as hell. And I honestly don't know why.

I bite my lip and wait for Ashley's response. She has her signature sunglasses on as she lounges on the lunch table and scans her peers. This waiting in suspense thing is like seeing if I escape another round of Russian roulette. Finally, she turns toward me.

"Maybe you should drop my name during dinner tonight and I promise not to show up on your doorstep topless."

Maybe I will die of an overdose of Ashley one day.

So it's Friday. Ashley has been calm and cool while in school but I was just a mess on the inside and outside. Although, I guess I did a good job masking the mess on the outside. The only people who could tell was Glen and Ashley. Glen pretends that it's funny but when I look at him I see the concern in his smirk. Ashley just finds this downright amusing. I should hate her, but I can't.

We didn't do much during school. I mean, we were close but Ashley acted today wasn't a big day so in return I acted. But trust, I was going through every possible scenario of my parents meeting Ashley and overanalyzing. Would Ashley be coy or completely different? Is she the type of girl to say sexual innuendoes and secretly smirk at my parents' awkward cluelessness? Would she call them ma'am and sir? Would my parents know we're sleeping with each other?

It is amazing that I haven't pulled my hair in frustration.

Ashley didn't acknowledge a goodbye until after I left with Glen the first time since we transferred, and that was with a text message. A text message that told me a time. I sigh as I read the text then put my phone away and continue to look out the window. I haven't even thought about what I was going to wear. All I could think about was my parents' reaction.

I did what Ashley told me and mentioned her to my parents on Wednesday dinner. They were mildly surprised that I was talking about a friend, yet she was coming over Friday night to take me out. My mom asked me if it was a date and I blushed red even though everyone knew at the dinner table she was joking. I tried to act normal, but it was  
Glen who saved me. He cackled and said I wasn't gay and neither was Ashley. We both like dick which earned him a slap upside the head from our father.

My parents asked the basics about Ashley and I told them that she was going to take me out on a night of town. Show me the glitzy glamour. My dad winked at me and my mom gave me a soft smile and said they couldn't wait to meet her. And based on how I talked about her, they knew Ashley would protect me from the predators. Their words, not mine.

Now, my concern was how Ashley was going to approach them. Ashley understood my desperate need to conceal our sex life from them, but I don't know if she understood that my parents might just take one look at her and realize she's sleeping with me. This is a legitimate fear, okay? Parents just know.

Glen and I get home and I'm tempted to just take a nap to force myself to calm down but I'm afraid I wouldn't wake up in time due to my mental exhaust. So I went straight to my room and stood in front of one my greatest conquests of the night.

What was I going to wear?

It had to be something casual, yet sexy for a date. I could maybe get away with club clothes since this was L.A. and appearances make everything and I could explain that to my parents. No, I'm not wearing these sexy clothes to impress Ashley mom and dad; I'm wearing these clothes to impress the town. Wait, that wouldn't work. I'm not in the business to impress.

Fuck.

Okay, casual it is, but maybe something a little subtle sexy. Maybe jeans and a sexy shirt, but what defines a sexy shirt? I mean, do I want cleavage or just a hint of it? I'm not trying to away details to my parents that Ashley is more than I make her out to be. Maybe I will wear a halter top. I've been known to wear those. Yeah, my black halter top that showed just enough cleavage and some jeans with my black and white sparkle belt and maybe some booted heels. That's… casual. Maybe I'll wear my hair down and some subtle make-up; just some eye-liner that kinda pops out my eye color. Now, my hair; it has to be down. Something has to stick to just plain ol' me. Maybe I'll separate sections to style my hair once I'm in the car.

I play all this in my bathroom mirror. A quick shower and shave any hair that's unacceptable then I'm spending hours in front of my bedroom mirror fixing how my clothes look on me and try not to give any ulterior motives. Once my clothes are satisfying, I'm freshening up in the bathroom and blow-dry my hair and apply my make-up. Little Victoria's Secret perfume here, no eyes are too sexy, re-do, then mess with my hair. Gum, where is my gum?

I pop in my minty fresh gum when the doorbell rings.

"Honey, your friend is here!" My mom calls from downstairs.

I watch my eyes go wide in the mirror and it's almost comical if I wasn't freaking out. Ashley is here early! I'm not ready and my mom answers the door, not me. I was really hoping I would intercept Ashley at the door to check out her wardrobe and do a hit-and-run with the introductions.

Well. That goes to shit.

I finish messing with my hair and rush out of the bathroom and start clamoring down the stairs at a fast pace. Once I get down to the hallway, I take a deep breath and walk more naturally to the foyer. I feel like a model. My head is down as I walk the hallway and I scream at my body to control my breathing. By the time I reach the foyer I look up and out of habit, I tuck a piece of strand hair behind my ear. I take Ashley's look in and smile softly.

I don't know what I was expecting on Ashley's wardrobe. There was wonders in the back of my mind, but honestly, I was quite busy freaking out if my parents were gonna figure out my relationship with Ashley. Now that I see Ashley on my doorstep, I couldn't help but chuckle.

Ashley was Ashley, only a slight bit conservative.

She was wearing a white wife beater with her black bra see-through but the style was feminine. Her jeans are low-risers that show a sliver of her lower abs but only if she moves a certain way. Her hair was curly and a pair of stylish sunglasses was resting on top of her head. But her hand was on frame so I'm assuming she just took them off. I say hello to my mom and I notice Ashley's posture. My eyes slightly widen and I hope she gets the sign.

But no, Ashley still leans on the doorframe with the majority of her shoulder supporting her weight and she has a teasing smirk on her face.

And the way she looks at my mom.

"Hi!" My mom says. "You must be Ashley."

"I am," Ashley smiles and I look towards my mom. I think she swayed a little. "Ashley Davies, ma'am. It's a pleasure to meet you." She sticks her hand out.

My mom smiles pleasantly before she takes her hand and they shake. I look to see that it's firm yet dainty and I see the look in my mom's eyes. She's thoroughly impressed.

"Paula Carlin," my mom says. "Spencer just finally mentioned you."

"She wanted to keep me a secret."

They laugh and I honestly can't believe what's happening.

"Well, Spencer should start sharing you. Are you the reason she's been studying so hard?"

"Um, more like the other way around. I heard through the grapevine that she was smart and I needed some help. And I… propositioned her. That's how we met." That wink was really subtle.

I blush and I thank God that my mom is not paying attention to me. Or else my mom would do her cohesive deducting logical thinking she does when she's diagnosing someone of an illness at the hospital. Thank God my mom is being charmed by Ashley.

"Well, I hope your grades are up."

"Drastically. But I've taught Spencer a few things too." There goes that sexual smirk and my mom is just extremely happy I've found someone.

"Spencer, I like her." My mom loudly whispers to me and all I could do is nod.

Ashley ducks her head in an aw-shucks-way and then makes eye contact with my mom. I literally see her brown eyes dancing in delight.

"I like Spencer too," she says. "If you don't mind, I'm taking Spencer out in the town. Don't worry, though, I'm going show her a great time besides my bedroom and keep her safe. She needs to have a little fun besides studying."

"That's very thoughtful of you, Ashley. Spencer does need to explore a little. All she does is go to school, your house to study, and home."

"Of course," Ashley pauses, makes eye contact with my mom and licks her lips slowly. Oh my God. "Is midnight okay?" She says in an almost shy voice.

"Oh, make it two." My mom laughs.

I look at my mom in shock. I laugh a little then pull my mom in a hug. "Thanks, mom!"

"You're welcome, sweetie. Have a good time. Ashley, you must come over for dinner one of these days. Meet my husband, Arthur."

"I wouldn't miss it. You have a good night Mrs. C." 

Ashley gives my mom a charming smile then turns toward me and tilts her head toward her car. I kiss my mom on the cheek and step outside my house. It's eight o'clock on a Friday night. The air is still in a slight muddy feeling but it's nice and I look up to see stars scattering the night sky. It's actually a beautiful night.

We get in her SUV and before I even reach for my seatbelt she leans over for a kiss. I pull back and she sees the panic and she chuckles.

"Relax," she says. "Windows are tinted, it's dark, and your mom shut the door."

I look over to my house and sure enough, my mom is not spying on me.

"It's just gonna be us," she whispers then captures my lips in a pretty sexual kiss.

I taste strawberries and I love it.

Ashley takes me to an underground club. An underground club that doesn't serve alcohol but I still feel drunk because of the attention Ashley gives me. It's the type of club where you have to know someone and even then, there's no cover. They didn't check my ID and I was a little skeptic but when Ashley pulls me to the bar and orders Shirley temples, I conclude this had to be a special club.

Which is pretty cool considering the fact I always thought these type of clubs exists in pop star's music videos. I mean, literally, Ashley parks in front of a convenient store in a somewhat sketchy part of LA. She nods to the clerk and leads me all the way to the back where there's a set of stairs behind a row of supplies. And viola, underground club.

There's a mass of people here already that's grinding to techno remixes of hip-hop hits that I only know exist because of Glen. Colorful lights are the only guideline of where to walk, and smoke stream every thirty seconds or so. This is definitely a night out.

The shirley temples kind of catch me off guard. When Ashley takes the drinks from the bartender and hands me one, I couldn't help but raise an eyebrow. A shirley temple? These haven't existed in my life since I was nine years old. Ashley stares back like this is the coolest drink ever.

And she shows me why when we walk away. She takes me to a table and we sit down. Once I'm settled in my seat, she pulls me towards her and keeps eye contact with me while she dips her fingers in her drink and fishes out the cherry in her drink. She gives me a naughty smile before I feel the stem against my lips. I comply with what she wants and I hold the cherry at the base with my teeth and she leans in. She bites the majority of the cherry off but her lips connect to mine.

Once she's done eating the cherry she moves back in and bites the stem out of my mouth. She lets it drop between us then moves for a kiss, tongue immediately massaging mine. She kisses me into a daze and only breaks when I pull us apart to breathe. She smiles and giggles before she kisses a line against my jaw line to my ear.

"Notice how no one is paying attention to us," she hotly whispers in my ear. My eyes flutter open to scan. Everyone is in their own little world. "It's just us and I can do anything I want to you in public."

Next thing I know, she grabs the cherry out of my drink and dips it to my cleavage. She drags the fruit up until it's dangling in front of my lips. I take the cherry without hesitation and the flat of her tongue licks the fructose line the cherry left. By the time she reaches my collarbone I tip my head back and moan. She kisses the hollow of my throat and I let go.

I grab her face and kiss her. She climbs into my lap – her knees outside my thighs – and makes out with me in this tiny chair until I feel drunk.

I gotta say, it's a great feeling.

I don't think I can die from Ashley's kisses, but I can from overheat and lack of oxygen so we take a break.

I go over to the bar to order another shirley temple for the both of us and I ask how much they were. Ashley gives me a smile like I'm adorable mess and tells me not to worry about it.

I lean over the bar to get the bartender's attention and when he comes over I give my order. It's funny; he doesn't even look at me sexual but instead gives me a smile when he asks if I have a tab. I point at Ashley and he smirks at me before he tells the drinks are coming right up. I smile at him before I turn my back and lean against the bar to watch the club.

I notice there is a good mix of people here. Some gay couples, some straight grinding on the dance floor and I couldn't help but notice how no one cares; every couple I see are in their own little world. I smile to myself; it must be nice not to worry about anything except dancing. My eyes follow Ashley and she's still at the spot I left her in on the dance floor. Oh, the dancing? I swear, Ashley has to take belly dancing lessons with the way she moves her hips.

A couple of people who aren't with others try to hit on Ashley but she essentially ignores them. That makes me smile a little. I know she's a player, but at least she's trying to hide it. I refuse to think that I make her different. That's just too much pressure on the both of us even though a tiny part of me jilts at the tingle of giddiness at the thought.

"Hi," someone to my right says and I look over to see a tiny brunette with a nice smile.

She smiles genuinely at me and I smile back. "Hi," I say.

I watch relax her posture a little as she kinda leans into the bar and I catch her eyes look down then up in a subtle check-out. She smiles brighter and her eyes seem intent on my face and she sticks out her right hand.

"I'm Carmen. You look like you need some company."

"I'm Spencer. And, um, sure, you can wait with me for my drinks."

"Drinks? Is one for me?"

"Actually—" I stop abruptly because I feel someone sucking on my earlobe and strong arms wrap around my torso. I can't stop the little moan, although my eyes widen and I look to my side to see Ashley there. "Ashley!"

Ashley ignores me as she continues her ministration. Her hands slip under my shirt and her soft fingers trace circle patterns on my stomach and her lips move to the pulse point of my neck. I can't help but smile a little and close my eyes even though I have enough stage presence to know her eyes are open.

I enjoy it for a few seconds when I remember someone is right in front of us so I jerk my head away from her lips then angle my jaw to look at her side-profile. Instead, she just kisses me and slips her tongue in without warning and if her kisses weren't so deadly, I would stop once and for all.

But her kisses are deadly.

She finally stops the kiss after maybe thirty seconds then she smiles at me with her little smirk. "I missed you," Ashley says. "What's taking so long?"

"Oh, um, the bartender. This is Carmen. She just wanted to keep me company while I waited for the drinks."

"I bet," she stares dead at Carmen and everything starts rolling together in my brain. Ashley is jealous? I look between Carmen and Ashley with probably a dumbfounded look like this couldn't be possible."

"This is your girl?" Carmen looks at Ashley, who by the way tightens her grip when Carmen asks the question.

"She's not a property, but look our drinks," she grabs our drinks. "We're gonna drink this and go dance. Feel free to watch us."

She hands me one then grabs my free hand and leads the way to a table. Once we're at the table I look at Ashley to question her behavior but then I notice her eyes are over at the bar. I look back to see her and Carmen in a staring contest. Carmen seems pretty pissed and when I look back to Ashley, her expression is unreadable. She doesn't glare or anything but the way she tilts her head makes me think she's telling Carmen to bring it.

Don't think about this, Spencer. Do not over analyze. DON'T DO IT!

I take a deep breath and shake my head a little before I sip through my straw. I grab Ashley's hand while I do this after a brief hesitation and ask her if she's having a good time. She breaks away from her staring contest and gives her signature naughty smirk before she sips her drink and squeezes my hand. She's answers of course before we talk about random things while taking our break.

When we're back on the dance floor, things seem to be even more sexual between us. I contemplate that maybe the shirley temples have some sort alcohol or at the very least, a drug that makes you feel dazed but Ashley is very up close and personal. And if the shirley temples are making us do this, then I want to buy a lifetime supply. We're grinding against each other in a slow, sexual way and it doesn't matter the tempo of the music. Her hands are all over my sides and our pelvises are rubbing against each other. Our lips can't stay away either. Her lips are either ghosting my neck or my lips and mine can't stop nipping her jaw. And my hands are in love with her hair.

I honestly don't care if anyone is paying attention to us because I just feel so connected to Ashley. It's hard to explain, but it has everything to do with breathing. Like, if I'm not breathing _her_, then nothing makes sense. She kisses me, and somehow that guides me against a wall in a small hallway.

It's exactly the same position Ashley has me in from the time in the school hallway on Monday. I'm pinned, her hands everywhere, her kisses all over my face and neck and her thigh pushing at the apex of my thighs that has everything about me flush. The only difference now is that her hand is working the belt looped around my jeans.

I should protest this, and I do break our kiss to do so, but then her con-artist-of-lips drag down to my neck and her tongue licks the salt my body produces in the sweat and she starts sucking and nipping for a full-blown hickey. My body arches and I moan while her hand starts working the button of my jeans.

Oh, shit, people are around us. This should stop. This needs to stop. But I don't want it to stop.

My hands go from the outside of her shoulders to in, cups her neck, then pulls her away from mine and lips kiss her until there is no breath. Her hand is inside my panties and two fingers are already stroking my folds. I pull her more in for pressure and her whole body presses against mine, concealing her moving right hand. Her left hand presses against the wall behind my as I push my body closer to hers and she slips two fingers of her right hand inside me.

Her fingers go in and out with a lot of restriction because of how tight our bodies are pressed but it still has me crowing. She bites my lip before she buries her head in the crook of my neck and starts to just plain biting as I moan quietly in her ear. Her wrist must be getting a cramp but she doesn't stop until I call out her name in a quiet squeal right in her eardrum and my body slumps.

Even then she only pulls out to slip three in a downward angle that allows penetration to my g-spot and her thumb to flick my clit. And she doesn't stop until my body stills and my nails squeeze the skin on her shoulder blades.

There's no way I can home after this.

**In my personal reviews, I said someone was going to make an appearance. Well, I was never specific so pay attention to the little plot bunnies I set up with the appearances you read today. Personal responses with individual spoilers will come soon. Thank you for you guys' support.**

**MF**


	9. Chapter 8

Obsession

**Here is the next installation of this story. I've told in personal responses that the plot picks up in this chapter and I think you guys will like it. I hope : ) Enjoy.**

Ch. 8. – Some Revelations

I didn't go home that night. There was no possible way I could face my mom after that erotic experience. And I couldn't hide the hickey Ashley gave me.

So I spent the night and in the back of my mind I thought that maybe it was Ashley's intention. I never asked and she never admitted so it was left to my imagination. And I felt pretty amazing and full of myself that Ashley would go that far just to spend more time with me.

Or, you know, it was purely incidental that she got carried away and this wasn't planned at all.

There were always two sides to a story but I chose to ignore the other side. Things were progressing and whether I liked it or not (I really do like it, by the way) Ashley was going to be a permanent fixture in my life. I mean, how could she not be? The girl is a mystery and I'm totally obsessed.

I called my mom when we left the club and asked if I could spend the night. She didn't have a problem with it since she's in love with Ashley and I was giddy. I had no idea what stored for us at Ashley's house and I let my mind run wild with the images. Were we gonna have marathon sex? Was she going to ravish me? Was she gonna let me finally touch her?

Yeah, about that last thought. That has been bothering me but right now I'm so happy I'm not going to exactly dwell on it. I'm sure Ashley has her reasons but right now if she wanted to make our sexual relationship about me, I'm totally okay with it.

Because Ashley is a boss when it comes to sex, let me tell you. Winky-face.

When Ashley heard the confirmation from my side of the confirmation she smirked when I hung up the phone.

"My mom says hi," I said as I grinned at her. The car is idle at the red light.

"Let's not talk about your mom," she said and leaned in for a kiss.

Her tongue slid into my mouth and I immediately knew it was a dominate kiss. I let her suck my bottom lip in conjecture to her tongue stroking mine. You have no idea how easy it is to melt in her kisses. A small moan escaped my mouth and we pull apart when a loud honk sounded. Oops, the light turned green.

I blushed and Ashley just smiled. She straightened back to her seat and casually made eye contact with the driver behind us in her side mirror. Her left hand lifted and she flipped the driver off. Then the SUV zoomed down the street.

When we're at her house, I'm lead to the kitchen where she pinned against the counter and slid her hands to my neck and pulled me into a kiss. Automatically, my hands went to her hips and pulled until there's no room between us. It's almost like she's in frenzy with me. I would love to think that she has no self-control when it came to me. That I'm some sort of obsession to her. Hell, I would love to think I'm some sort of drug to her. By the way she's acted the last couple of days, I allowed myself to succumb to the fantasy that we're on an equal page.

But I knew on a deeper level it wasn't true. Somehow, someway, my feelings were stronger.

I blocked out the negative thoughts. This freakin' hot-as-hell girl is ravishing me in the dark in her freaking kitchen where a maid (or even worse her mother) could walk in and flip their shit. This night was the best of my life and I refused to ruin it with self-deprecating thoughts. So, fuck you thoughts, go away.

My hands tried to dip inside her jeans and my fingertips brushed her panties when she bit my bottom lip and moaned before she pulled away. Her lips were against mine but they never puckered for a kiss. Instead she chuckled before she pulled away fully, her left hand already gripped the refrigerator door.

She yanked it opened and gave me grin before she twirled her body where she faced what the fridge displayed inside. She took out small carton of strawberries and placed them on the counter. She moved to where I assumed where the bowls were and I saw a hint of a tattoo on her lower back when she reached up to the upper cabinet.

I saw it when we played basketball but for some reason the designed seemed so much sexier in the lowlight that the moon casted through the sliding glass door. I swallowed as my body flushed. Oh, my god, I'm so gay for her.

Without a word, Ashley rinsed the strawberries and put a bunch of them in the bowl before she opened the fridge again and pulled out a can of whipped cream. She sprayed the bowl then put back the can and took the bowl in one hand. The whole time, I leaned against the counter as I squirmed. I was incredibly turned on.

She approached me and I noticed her other hand was moving so I looked down to follow the movement. Her right index finger dipped into the bowl and she raised the finger to my lip, where she spread the whipped cream. She leaned in and sucked the sweet dairy product off and her tongue stroked mine before she pulled back. She gave me a naughty grin before she hooked the same index finger in my belt loop and started to pull me to her room.

I thought we were going to have sex again. Instead, she pushed me onto her bed, set the bowl of strawberries on her nightstand and went to her DVD collection, which was right under her shrine of vampire posters in the far left side of her room.

She came back with _From Dust til Dawn_ and cuddled into me on her bed. She set the bowl between our thighs and we spent the movie either feeding each other strawberries or making out. I remembered I started to doze off during a brutal killing scene of the seductress vampires in the cowboy saloon when I rested my head on Ashley's breasts and closed my eyes.

I stirred awake later and found what woke me up. The TV was completely off and I heard soft snoring. I looked down and saw Ashley practically on top of me; her arm stretched across my torso and her hips and legs draped along mine. This time, her head rested against my breasts.

**MF**

I gotta stop waking up like this. Okay, I take it back. I should totally wake up to this every day. And by this, I mean Ashley eating me out.

Again, I thought I was dreaming. The pleasure flushed throughout my body and I moaned which brought me back to the semi-conscious. The pleasure was traveling up my body from my clit and I squirmed again at how much happiness it was giving me.

I moved again and inhaled before my hands went into Ashley's hair and I scratched her scalp. Oh, my god, her hair felt amazing. Her tongue continued to rapidly flick and her hand scooted my thighs closer.

"Oh, my God, don't stop," I moaned.

Her response was to wrap her lips around my clit and sucked. The tip of her tongue moved in circles against the bud. Her smoky eyes looked up and I made eye contact and I just exploded. I'm talking back arched, girly whined, and toes curled into the mattress.

Holy. Fucking. Shit.

My breathing was heavy when I felt her body heat above me and I opened my eyes and found her hovering. She leaned down for a kiss then lowered her entire body over mine and I moan when I feel her clit against mine, even though she still had on her wife beater and booty shorts she changed into last night. My hips involuntarily bucked into hers. She pulled away from the kiss.

"Five minutes," she husked.

"What?"

"It took you five minutes to wake up from my breakfast. Vast improvement from last time." She bit my bottom lip.

I playfully groaned. "You're gonna be the death of me." I snuggled into the side of her neck as she tilted her head to ravish the side of mine.

"At least you'll die sexually satisfied." Kiss kiss.

I laughed as her kisses trailed to my jawbone then the corner of my lips. She kissed me fully with her tongue. Her pace was slow like she was savoring this exact moment and my heart did this weird flip thing. I ignored it as I continued to follow her lead. I felt her hips friction up and I moaned. I wasn't rewarded for that moan because she pulled away from the kiss and looked into my eyes.

We stayed silent as she shifted her weight so her left forearm supported her upper body and her right hand went to smooth away her hair from her face. She softly smiled at me and I couldn't contain my giddy shy look.

"Hi," I said.

"Hey, sexy," she said. "How do you feel about last night?"

"Mm. Amazing. Why?"

"You liked that I fucked you in public?"

Whoa. She saw the surprised look on my face and smirked. She leaned down again for kiss that ended in a nip and she continued all along my jawbone and then to my neck. The nipping, I mean. And she was talking in that sultry, low sexy voice.

"Have you ever done that before? With a guy? I know I'm the first girl you slept with."

"Mm-nm."

"Is it something you want to do again? Do you get off on the fact that people surrounded us last night but didn't even notice unless they looked down and saw my hand inside your pants?"

"Ugh."

"What did you like more? The fact that people were around or that I fucked you without a care on the location?"

"Ashley…"

She shifted her weight where her knee put delicious pressure on my center. I had no shame; I started grinding into it.

"You were never a good girl, were you?" She whispered into my neck before I felt the skin pinched between her teeth. "I did that to you, didn't I? I brought that out."

"Oh, my God, more!" I don't know what I was begging for: the dirty talk or her inside me.

"You were just this sexy little lesbian wanting to claw out, weren't you? You just needed me to pave the path. You love the fact I took you out in front of everyone, don't you? That I kissed you? That I fucked you? That I paid attention to you? That's what you need, don't you? You need someone to pay attention to the lesbian in you, isn't that right? It exhilarated you, didn't it?"

She grinded her knee into my center throughout her whole list of questions.

"Yes!"

Her hips moved and I whimpered at the lost contact of her knee, but I moaned in pleasure when her left hand adjusted between us and two of her fingers slipped inside me. Her breaths were labored against my lips when she leaned down and kissed me like there was nothing tomorrow.

Seriously, she took my breath away.

"Sometimes," she whispered. "I can't control this need to have you."

Her lips sucked the underside of my chin and the introduction of her teeth. Then her fingers thrusted in a quick, established rhythm and I couldn't dwell on what she just said.

**MF**

I was determined to only spend the rest of the weekend texting Ashley. I needed time to myself to freak out, you know, it's only in my nature. But Ashley had other plans.

She showed up at my house Sunday morning only donned in a bikini top and short shorts. My mouth dropped when I opened my window and the sun showed off her tan. She smirked at my expression.

"Wanna go to the beach?" She asked. Her hand shielded her eyes but I could see the sexy smirk firmly in place. She was gloating at my reaction.

I couldn't say anything, so I just nodded. I mean, you can't verbalize anything when Ashley looked that damn sexy.

"Open the front door. I didn't want to wake your parents."

By the time I came trampling down the stairs to sneak Ashley in, I was too late. I stopped at the last base my staircase had and froze in horror as my mom in her bathrobe started to open the front door. Didn't she have an early shift?

"Mom!" I yelled but she already opened the door.

"Hey, Mrs. C," Ashley said.

My mouth dropped. My mom might see Ashley's outfit as inappropriate and probably definitely banned me from spending so much time from a girl that dressed like a trifling hoe.

I don't know where my mind sometimes went when I'm in a state of panic.

In that split second, I couldn't bare the thought of being away from Ashley. Like, when the thought of my mom forbidding me from her had my heart drop and my stomach clinch in horror. And I know I'm being a girl about it, but tears started to form. I couldn't be apart from Ashley.

Maybe my obsession just got real.

I was about to do something seriously stupid. I would've done anything to make sure my mom didn't see Ashley dress so provocative. Like tackle her.

But before I could, I heard my mom's pleasant tone of voice instead of disproval. That made me hesitate and I looked at Ashley. Oh, thank God.

Ashley put on white tee-shirt that had a print of what looked like a naked back of a woman that looked over her shoulder with trucker sunglasses on. There was no V-neck line that showed her cleavage.

"Ashley! What a pleasant surprise! What are you doing here at 8 a.m.?"

"I thought Spencer would like to go to the beach. Earlier, the less crowded. Can she? I promise to put sunscreen on her and get back in time to finish her homework and have dinner with the fam."

She just winked at my mother.

"Oh, of course! I don't mind Spencer spending the day with you. Wow, the whole weekend! You guys must be best friends!"

"In more ways than one." Naughty/charming grin.

"Well, come in while Spencer gets ready," my mom turned to me. "Spencer! Get ready while I accompany Ashley and stop being so inappropriate with your mouth open. It's very unattractive."

Her finger pushed against my chin and that brought me out of my stupor. Ashley stepped through the threshold and she made eye contact with me. She bit her lip then smirked as she followed my mom down the hall to probably the kitchen. I snapped out of it, and raced upstairs to my room. I don't know why, but I'm not comfortable with the fact that Ashley and my mother would spend time with each other.

There's no blame in that, right? Ashley had a tendency to drop not so subtle innuendoes and my mother fell for them like the naïve parent she was.

**MF**

Ashley took me to Santa Monica. I tensed a little bit when I found out where we were going but one gentle grasp of my hand and a squeezed calmed me. Don't get me wrong, I had no problem with hanging out with Ashley in public. It's just, well… when we went out in public it was basically on the DL locations. Locations where we could kiss and no one would be the wiser.

A million thoughts flew in my mind when Ashley pulled up to the beach. Was she gonna flirt with me? A little PDA? A lot of PDA? Was she gonna watch other hot chicks in their bikinis while I quietly fumed like an idiot? Was I gonna get hit on? Would she care if I did?

I almost preferred it when we were in her bedroom and I almost voiced the opinion when Ashley parked the car at the beach parking. She had my hand in a firm grip.

"Relax," she said. "No one is gonna set you on fire because you're with me. Besides, no one from school is gonna drive all the way to Santa Monica just to go to the beach."

It was true. We lived in the Torrance area so the nearest beaches were Torrance and Redondo Beach. And I blushed since Ashley seemed in mind-read a part of my train of thought. I didn't want her to think I was ashamed so I opened my mouth and violently shook my head.

"That's not—"

"Shh, it's okay," she smirked at me. "I just didn't want you to think I was hiding you. I like hanging out with you in public."

Great. I felt like a jackass. Thanks a lot, Ashley.

She opened her car door and left the car to what I assumed was to open the trunk. I leaned my head outside the window and looked at the back of the car.

"That's not—"

I heard the whoosh of the trunk opening and she leaned in to get the supplies. I twisted my body back into the car to finish my explanation but she cut me off once again.

"Come on. You're wasting precious sun."

She gave me a genuine smile when I pouted.

I got out of the car and helped her carry the supplies down to the sand. Of course, like I predicted people stared as we made our way down to a comfortable spot. Ashley picked a spot half-way from the water and the parking lot and she dropped the ice cooler unceremoniously and moved to help me fold out the towels. Once the towels were down, she squinted up at the sun and happily sighed.

In one fluid motion, she grabbed her shirt by the hem and like _Sports Illustrated Swimsuit Model_; she raised her shirt in a slow motion over her head. I shamelessly stared as her ribcage jutted out in the motion and watched as her flat stomach and breasts raised then fell back in the perfect posture. I had a birds-eye view of her breasts at my house but now it seemed more prominent and amazing. Her bikini top should be banned and encased in a gold frame at the same time for what it did to her breasts.

Oh my god, I'm salivating.

I looked down and gulped when she shimmied her shorts off and showed off tanned, toned legs and a bikini bottom that showed just the amount of pelvis bone that made you want to lick it and let the outskirts of her butt showed just how much curve she had.

I'm gonna die, it's official.

People around us were whistling and cat-calling and from my view I couldn't tell Ashley's reaction. She seemed to be ignoring them, especially when she bent over her bag to find something. I licked my lips and tried to calm my heart beat when her shadow appeared above me. I snapped out of it and looked up and saw that she was smirking.

She wiggled the suntan lotion she had in her hand. "Lather me up?"

I nodded and stood up to apply the lotion and I was fully aware we had an audience. There was so many things I could do with the lotion to her but I was little self-conscious and you couldn't blame me; we were in public and I could get arrested for public sex and that would be an amazing way of coming out to everyone, including my parents.

So I prayed to God he'd give me self-control as I started to rub the white lotion on her tanned body. No matter how un-sexy I tried to be there was cat-calling from guys and blatant stares from other girls. I had no idea what was going on until I heard a moan from Ashley. I was rubbing the lotion on her stomach from behind when I heard the moan and I snapped my head to the side of her face. Her head was tilted and thrown back and her eyes were closed. Was she putting on a show?

She felt my eyes and fluttered hers open before she gave a devilish smirk. Her hands grabbed mine and dragged them up her ribcage and we both shivered. Holy shit. She turned around and I thought she was gonna kiss me but instead she dipped down and grabbed the lotion bottle from where it was at my feet.

She slowly came up and motioned me to get undressed to my swimsuit. I did as I was told and I heard a lot of "damn"s from the peanut gallery. The whole time Ashley's eyes were on my movements and her bottom lip was snuggly between her teeth. When I was down to my black string bikini top and black bottoms that strings on the sides, she lathered my front with the lotion and was very thorough. She turned me around and massaged the stuff into my back and when she was done, I felt her hot breath on my shoulder. My breath hitched. Her fingers were ghosting my ribs and I knew she was gonna make a move. I just didn't know what and I closed my eyes at the anticipation and the other eyes that felt like they were prying.

I heard her lick her lips then I felt pressure at the juncture of my neck. I gasped and she quietly moaned. Next I heard was a bunch of guys yelling that Ashley should kiss my mouth. Instead, Ashley grabbed my hand and tugged me down to the towels. She laid down and stretched which made me follow her body movement as her stomach, ribs, and breasts jutted out before going stationary. She adjusted herself a little bit more before she sighed and angled her face toward the sun.

I looked at her for a few minutes and felt something swell. Then I followed her movements and angled my face towards the sun.

**MF**

We played at the beach for about two hours. We frolicked in the ocean, sunbathed while making fun of people that walked in front of us. We ignored the guys that cat-called and even tried to approach us. One glare from Ashley made all of them suddenly changed their tunes from hot chicks to hot bitches.

I never felt so much happiness in my life. I mean, I laughed every two minutes and had this liberating feeling that I could look at Ashley and not be judged. Most importantly, something in my heart soared every time I looked at her.

After the fun, Ashley toweled herself then me off and announced that we were leaving. I belatedly looked at my cell phone to check the time and noticed it was a little early than what Ashley told my mom that she would take me home. But I shrugged it off and started picking up our stuff to take back to the car. Ashley could've told me to strip and eat her out in front of everyone and I would do it without a second thought.

We walked to her car and piled everything in the back seat and I was on my way back to the front when Ashley slapped my ass. It turned me on a little but I still had the decency to look scandalized.

"Where do you think you're going?" She asked.

"Um, the car. We're going home, right?"

"No, silly. We're going to the pier."

Her head jerked to the left and my head turned and saw the pier right there to my right. Weird. I never noticed it when we pulled in the parking lot.

"Oh."

She laughed and pulled me in a hug. When she pulled away, her lips pecked my upper lip before she completely pulled away and grabbed my hand.

"Your naiveness is cute."

We walked to the pier laughing about nothing and I took my very first look of the Santa Monica pier at the entrance. I took a deep breath and my smile grew wide. This place was amazing. There were so many booths that made my childhood home's annual country fair look like child play.

The place had the same booths of games, but there was so much live entertainment. One sweep of a glance, and I saw at least three different guitarists, a break dancer, and an acapella singer. The Ferris wheel was at a distance and it attracted me first. I smiled at Ashley as a thank you and gripped her hand before I pulled towards the end of the pier.

We were in line for ten minutes and I thought maybe there would an awkward moment but no, Ashley kept talking. She would ask random questions and then make an off-handed comment at people who passed by. It was very entertaining to witness Ashley people watch and she was hilarious with commentary.

The girl was really funny.

She paid for the ride without looking inside her purse. She just took a ten dollar bill and let me in before she slid in and ignored the change the vendor tried to give her. She slightly kept rocking our seat and would laugh when someone had something to say or at my reaction once we were at the top. I lightly slapped her then looked out to my right and gasped. The view of the ocean was honestly breath-taking. My shoulders shrank and I awed at the beauty. I think I fell in love.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Ashley said.

I slightly turned to her and found that she wasn't looking at the ocean. Her eyes were dead-set on the side of my face. I nervously smiled before I got my bearings back and looked back out in the ocean that the sun highlighted.

"Yeah," I sighed. "Thank you. This is the best day ever."

I felt her arm wrapped around my shoulders and I leaned into her, resting my head on her. I felt her kiss my cheek.

When we got off the ride, we experienced every food vendor on the pier and played every game booth in sight. Ashley was spending money out the yin-yang and I tried to protest but she wasn't having any of it. She ignored my protests and simply told the vendors to ignore me and my money. Within an hour and half, she won four very large stuffed animals and an inflatable bat. She made me carry all the stuff animals into the car and I thought that was it, but she tugged me back.

"We're not finished yet," she said. "This day won't be complete without pictures."

I assumed she meant one of those picture booths where at least one picture in the stick of five the couple was kissing. My heart picked up speed at the prospect of actually kissing Ashley fully. I mean, this whole day felt like a date but not once did we share a kiss. A date had to have a kiss, right?

She tugged me back to the pier and I willingly followed as she searched for a picture booth. I don't think I saw one while we explored but if she wanted pictures, I wasn't going to deny her that. We walked five minutes before she stopped and I noticed it was one of the street artists. I was kinda disappointed that there wasn't any privacy for a kiss but at least a portrait would be cool.

I was thinking positive, not self-deprecating. A great improvement, don't you think?

I was kinda getting excited in us getting a caricature portrait done of us and wasn't really paying attention to Ashley's talking until my eyes drifted to the artist. Holy shit! My eyes widened.

"You're the girl from the club," Ashley said and my grip tightened in her hand.

"Carmen," the girl smirked. "Spencer, nice to see you again."

"You too," I squeaked.

"I'm sorry, what's your name again? It slipped my mind." She said it towards Ashley.

"It's fine, I'm completely forgot yours," Ashley said. "Ashley. So you draw."

"Yeah, it's that obviously. Wow, what a coincidence. Are you stalking me?"

"That would require knowing everything about you. The only thing I know is that you voyeuristic tendencies."

Um. Was I the only one who thought this was awkward?

They were in a staring contest and I didn't know exactly how to break it. The pacifist in me sensed these two would throw down even though I had no reason why they would. I mean, I thought I detected a little jealously from Ashley the night Carmen hit on me, but I didn't dare questioned it. It was ludicrous. And there was no reason for these two to fight, for what, alpha female? I had to put a stop to this so I said the first thing that came to mind.

"Peace not war!" They both looked at me with raised eyebrows. "Um, sorry. Carmen, could you, um, draw us?"

Carmen licked her lips and cut her eyes to Ashley who only passively stared back. Finally, Ashley sighed and drew her sunglasses up to rest on top of her head and rummaged through her purse. She slapped a fifty-dollar bill into the palm of Carmen's hand.

"Keep the change," Ashley said. "But we want four portraits; one of each of us and two together. Try not to fuck me up."

Carmen rolled her eyes then nodded. She set up a new canvas and gestured for me to sit down. Okay, I guess we were doing the singles first.

"Caricature?" Carmen asked.

Before I could answer, Ashley shook her head and answered for me. "No, sketch her. She's too beautiful to look like an exaggerated cartoon character."

I cut my eyes toward her and she softly smiled before I was reprimanded by Carmen. I had to pick a pose and stay still. I chose a very simple pose that required a little lean forward and soft smile.

Carmen took her time and it was quiet between the three of us while Ashley looked over Carmen's shoulder. It took her fifteen minutes and when she showed me the final product, my eyebrows shot up in amazement. Wow, Carmen was amazing. I profusely thanked her and even Ashley mumbled her amazement and gratefulness.

Carmen handed me my portrait and grunted that it was Ashley's turn. Ashley gave me a naughty smirk and I had to frown at the look. She was gonna do something that would have me gasped in scandal or drop in front of her and claim that I was her sex slave.

Ashley straddled the chair and leaned forward like I did, but instead her shirt was cut low so there was a perfect view of her bad-ass cleavage. The grin she gave Carmen was just pure sex. Oh my God. Her hands were pressed in front of her opened crotch which gave lift to her breasts and she licked her lips before she kept the tip of her tongue poking out between her teeth and it basically gave the impression that she was a tease. She tilted her head and her eyes were smoldering. I gulped and so did Carmen.

It took Carmen longer and it was probably a good thing. She took special attention in perfecting Ashley's curly hair pulled back, the curves of her breasts, and her sex eyes. Twenty-five minutes of staring at Ashley in that pose made an uncomfortable feeling in my bikini bottoms but thank god for the booty shorts and the ocean smell that masked my arousal. When Carmen was done, she handed the portrait to Ashley and she smirked in approval. She gently set it down along with mine and asked me to move the wooden stool for the bench that was put away to the side.

We got the bench out and Carmen silently got another canvas and Ashley asked me what our pose should be. I suggested my head on her shoulder and she rest her head on top of mine. It was the perfect non-platonic, yet platonic move. She agreed and I assumed my position. I felt her cheek slightly rested against my blond hair and we stayed like that for twenty minutes. There were times where I felt her inhale deeply and I wondered what she was thinking. When Carmen was done, I gasped in surprise.

Ashley was looking down at me with a soft smile on her face and the grace of joy was in my smile. We looked… really cute. I looked up at Ashley in awe and she just shrugged.

"What's next?" Carmen asked.

Ashley handed the canvas to her so she could set them with the others. Ashley waited until Carmen was ready for the next portrait before she turned to me. Again with the naughty grin.

"This," Ashley said before she crushed her lips against mine.

I was surprised at first but then I took it in stride. We made out for twenty minutes while Carmen did her thing. We were yelled at once when we moved our angle and we had to go back to the original position so Carmen could draw. We heard claps, whistles, and comments but honestly, I was in heaven. My whole body soared. Ashley made me feel things I didn't know was possible. This was more than happiness. This was like some sort of drug. We were softly pecking lips when Carmen cleared her throat and said she was done.

We looked at the portrait and I smiled wide and thanked Carmen again over and over again. Ashley got out another fifty-dollar bill and said it was tip. She said it with a smirk and asked for wrapping. Carmen brought out cellophane then bubble wrap then thanked us for the business. We left and I couldn't stop giggling the whole way to the car.

We weren't done, though. We spent the rest of the afternoon walking the Santa Monica Mall. We looked in stores, watched performers and took goofy pictures with our cell phones in this really cool hipster store that had dictionaries of alcoholic drinks among other things. We got something to eat on the third floor before we headed out back home. The ride was quiet and I really minded it this time. Ashley held my hand the whole way home.

She parked in my driveway and rummaged in the back seat before she got our portraits out.

"So you get my portrait and the making out one."

"Why? Why can't I have the regular one of us?"

"Try explaining that to your mom," I blushed. It did look like we were more than friends. "Besides, these portraits were made for masturbation material."

"Ashley!"

She laughed. "It's true. Your angelic pose? I'm gonna put in at the head of my bed so it's the first thing I think about when I'm in bed and touching myself. Yours? Well, you can hide me under your bed like a dirty little secret."

"But you're not."

"I know," she looked at me before she leaned in and kissed me. It was spectacular. "But it's something only for you to see. Tell your mom hey. I'll see you tomorrow."

I nodded before I accepted her kiss again. I slipped the paintings back in the black bag and moved to get out the car when Ashley stopped me.

"Oh, hey, wait. You forgot the stuffed animals."

"They're yours," I said in confusion.

She smirked. "Silly girl. I won those for you."

**MF**

Now was the time to freak out. After a polite dinner with my parents and Glen, I tried to discreetly rush up to my room to analyze this past weekend when my mom asked me to spend quality one-on-one time… in the form of washing the dishes.

She gushed about Ashley and I tried to mask my discomfort. It's not like I wasn't happy that my mom apparently loved Ashley. I was genuinely happy about that development but what if everything came crashing down? My mom thought Ashley was just a best friend who was taking me out of this shell and being more adventurous. And that's all true but what happens if she found out that I was also having sex with her and making out with her on a regular basis? My mom was very religious and even though she never said anything homophobic my entire life, I had a feeling she was a closet homophobe.

Sigh. The life of a teenager.

Anyway, I played along while my mom gushed. I made a huge effort not to look uncomfortable because everything she said about Ashley was the truth. She's a sweetheart, charming, and definitely a mysterious adventure. I tried not to smile too softly because women know. Especially my mom when I'm smitten.

As my mother raved about Ashley, I stood and multi-tasked and thought about those portraits stashed under my bed. This whole day, hell this whole weekend, was perfect. It was like something changed in Ashley. Or maybe this side of Ashley existed all along and she decided to show me. My heart did something again when the thought came across. I must've had a physical reaction to it because next thing I knew my mother stopped talking and looked at me with concern.

"Honey, are you okay?" The plate she was washing lay still under the water spray.

I felt something wet on my t-shirt and looked down and saw that my soap-sudded hand was placed over my heart. I shook my head and gave my mother an embarrassed smile.

"Yeah, sorry, mom. Must've felt something on my shirt."

"Honey, you're spacing out. You have that far-away look. Who are you thinking about?"

"What makes you think I'm thinking about someone?"

"Honey," she said and gave me a-mother-knows look. "You get that far-away look and dopey smile when you think about someone. You did it with that Trent kid last year, the Spice Girls, and then for five-minutes on Justin Timberlake but then you decided you hated boy bands when your crush Kyle said they were stupid."

I bowed my head down in shame. My mother really knew everything. I laughed along with her before her head snuggled mine and we continued to wash the dishes.

"I was thinking about Ashley," I said. "I can't help but thank God every night for bringing her in my life."

"Oh, she's such a sweetheart, isn't she?"

"Yeah, mom. She's been great. Taught me a lot of things."

"You must invite her for dinner next weekend. Your father's schedule is starting to clear up now so he should definitely be home. They have to meet, I'm sure they'll get along great."

I smiled big at that. Now my father is someone I shouldn't worry about if the truth about me and Ashley came out. My father has always been supportive and he would totally understand the whole gay-angst thing since he's social worker. He's dealt with teen gays; I remember when I was younger he would come home with a sad look on his face. I would always ask what was wrong and he would explain that he experienced a sad condition today at work. I never really understood but he explained as much as he could to a ten-year-old about gays, especially teens. He would say that love is unconditional, and sometimes there are people who preferred to love people the same sex they were and sometimes society doesn't like that.

Anyway, I knew my father would be in my corner if the shit hit the fan and I had to agree with my mother; my father and Ashley would definitely bond.

I promised my mother I would talk to Ashley about it and soon after, we were done. I kissed her goodnight and my father and yelled goodnight to Glen. My excuse was my homework but I finished that last night when Ashley dropped me back home. I closed my door and sank into the middle of bed and sighed. I stared at the ceiling and thought about the weekend.

It was absolutely amazing. It just seemed like if anything was involved with Ashley, it would be great. It seemed like since we started having sex, she's wanted to reassure me I wasn't a hook-up. She treated me like a princess this weekend. She made sure everything was to comfort and only paid attention to me, especially in public. She made me feel alive in ways I never thought I could.

I sighed again as my fingers idly played with my stomach. That feeling was back again in my heart. It was like… I was on suspended breath. Every time I thought about Ashley, that feeling caught and it honestly felt like a drug.

What was this feeling? Was this love? I frowned. Do I even know what love was supposed to feel like? She consumed every single thought I had. She made me feel like I was the only one. Anything that threatened the future of Ashley had me acting crazy. I mean, I was more than willing to attack my mother if she changed her opinion and forbidden me to see her. I knew I needed her. Is that what love is; the neediness, the happiness? Or was I just unhealthily obsessed?

No. This was different. I felt it. Every time I look at her, I felt like I needed more of her wisdom and attention. She's helped me shape who I am, or who I am destined to be. Maybe I am in love. I felt every emotion that's strong when it came to her.

I am. I'm in love with Ashley. The physical reactions and emotion-ness when it came to her was something I couldn't ignore. I knew.

I smiled and closed my eyes. The last thing myself thought was Ashley's beautiful smile when I left her car hours before.

**MF**

I wasn't going to confront Ashley with my feelings. I was lucky enough the girl was paying attention to me. And I mean _paid attention_. Like I said, she treated me like the only girl and if I were to push it, well, she might back away. As confused I was on her behavior, I wasn't going to question it. I felt really happy. I wasn't gonna be an idiot and talk about feelings.

And everything was good. Everything was normal on Monday; we met before school started, she snuck in a kiss and we spent the class periods between texting until lunch. We sat at our normal table, I waved at Glen when we made eye contact and I continued to people-watch while Ashley sunbathed and occasionally fed me a strawberry. I was enjoying the sun myself when Ashley abruptly sat up and slid her sunglass into her hair.

"Something wrong?" I asked as I munched on a strawberry.

"Is there a reason why Madison Duarte is staring at you like the next slut recruit?"

I choked and Ashley turned to me in concern. She patted my back a little before she leaned her head in close. After a few wheezy breaths, I got my bearings back and nodded I was okay. I looked in the direction Ashley fixed her glare in and noticed Madison smirked before she laid a pile of cash in the middle of the table.

Shit. She just upped the pot after Ashley showed concern.

"Um," I coughed again. "What makes you think she's not looking at you?"

"Because she hasn't looked at me like that since I stole Aiden from her."

"You did?"

She rolled her eyes and flicked her wrists. "Semantics. Aiden was into me and we were friends. She's a slut-bitch. Why was she staring at you?"

"She wasn't staring." Wow, did my voice really loud that meek when I lied?

Ashley gave me a look. "Don't play me as some dumb SoCal rich-daddy white bitch."

"No! I don't think of you like that, you know that!"

"Then tell me what is going on."

I sighed. "Madison introduced herself last week. She cornered me in the bathroom and more or less threatened that she was going to win the bet. She bribed me."

"Ah. I don't understand why she needs the money. She's as rich as me."

"Madison's filthy rich?"

"Her dad's a big-time Spanish personality in Puerto Rico or Peru or something the other. They all look alike. Anyway, this just got interesting."

"What do you mean?"

"Even though Madison and I hate each other, we're always competing. I haven't given two shits about her until you. She thinks she's gonna win that bet? Well, she might as well keep stretching that vagina."

"What does that even mean?"

"It means," she leaned in close to me. "She needs to keep tricking herself out if she wants grow the pot and win. I'm gonna put that hoe through hell."

She licked her lips before she pulled away and she glanced over at Madison. She glared at Ashley and we both watched as more money piled. Ashley smirked before she blew Madison a kiss then slid sunglasses back on before she lied down and stretched, which showed off her flat tummy.

I connected the dots. That was Ashley's way of saying game on and it infuriated Madison. I gulped. Whatever Ashley was planning had to do with me whether I liked it or not. Ashley looked so scary in that moment. Not crazy-psycho-I'm-gonna-kill-you-bitch scary but conniving, mind-games scary. And the crazy thing was?

I would be a willing participate either way.

**MF**

Ashley teased Madison throughout the whole week and even started throwing insults at her. Have you seen those two spar? It's like sexual tension with words. Those two went at it every time they saw each other in the hall and Ashley always did something that had a lot of people whispering and Madison glaring. I'd be lying if I didn't enjoy the attention just a little bit but Madison kinda scared me. Scared, as in competition; as in did she and Ashley used to hook up?

Every time the doubt crept in my mind, Ashley always seemed to look at me and the thought would disappear. They used to be best friends. And if they did hook up, wouldn't Madison cashed in on the money by now? And according to Ashley she wouldn't touch Madison with a pole because Chlamydia can spread. I didn't have the heart to tell her that Chlamydia could only spread if they had sexual intercourse. Plus, Ashley firing insults was super fucking hot.

It's Friday afternoon and I just survived another come-on from Ashley and witnessed another verbal fight between her and Madison. I tried to crush any curiosity I had between the two but I was about to burst. Also, Ashley was super playful in her bedroom and I've learned the giddier she was, the more willing she was to talk.

She just stopped tickling me after I surrendered in five minutes and she was on top of me. I was catching my breath and she just looked at me like she was lucky one. It totally wasn't the truth but it made me bashfully smile. I tucked my head so it went into my neck and Ashley lowered her lips and kissed me until I was back into normal position.

"Mmm," I mumbled. "Can I ask you something?"

"You already did," she said as she nipped my bottom lip.

My bottom half uncomfortably squirmed and she chuckled against my jaw where she continued to nip. I was starting to get turned on and I needed to focus. I needed to know more about her.

"I'm serious." I even heard my grin in the statement.

"You can ask me anything." She was at my neck now.

"Why do you hate Madison so much?"

She stopped her ministrations and looked at me. She stared into my eyes for a few minutes before she sighed and rested her weight on one elbow.

"It's not so much that I hate her, I just like messing with her now."

"And before?"

"I didn't care two shits about her until you came along and fueled the bet."

"What happened between you two? She mentioned you guys used to be best friends."

She flipped on the other side of her bed and I immediately missed her body. I turned my head to look at her while she talked. Her arms were folded under her head and she moved a little before she got comfortable.

"We were like, besties," she said "besties" in a fake Valley Girl voice. "Ninth grade we spent a lot of time together. We built the foundation of our friendship on the ability to spar insults off each other. No one would dare get into a diss-contest between the two of us. We had very sharp tongues. Anyway, like any female friendship a boy got in the way."

"Aiden."

"Yeah, she liked him, he liked me, and I liked him back before I even knew her feelings. When I found out, it was too late. I was way deep with Aiden and I guess she felt abandoned when in fact she ditched me when she found out I was dating him. Then the miscarriage happened and Aiden and I were in a bad place and she refused to be there."

Her left arm lifted to the side of her face and from my angle I couldn't see what she did but she sure did sound sad. I wanted nothing but to straddle her and forget I asked anything. I did just that and when I leaned in to kiss her, she took the pressure for a few seconds before she bit my bottom lip and wrapped her arms around me before she flipped me.

We giggled at the shift of positions and made out a little before she started biting again. I moaned at the sensations. Then she stopped and said one last thing about Madison.

"I never really thought about Madison until you." She rasped.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means you're the best person to bring out the worst in me."

What?

She saw the confusion on my face and chuckled. "Did you know the pot is treated like a poker game? You either bet the same amount of last time or raise. This whole week I've pissed her off because I do a little this, a little that with you and the bet raises, which means she has to spend more money. I'll make that bitch broke before she'll win that bet. It'll be almost good as sex to see the look on her face when she loses."

"Wow. That's really mean and totally mind-fuck."

She shrugged and gave that naughty grin. "You like it. Besides, it's the best distraction on both ends."

She bit my jaw and dragged her tongue across my jaw line and I couldn't stop the moan.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I groaned.

"It means… something you would like to know."

She continued her ministrations as I thought of other ways not to obsess about her cryptic statements. Strawberries! Strawberries were a nice, safe distraction from the subject of mind-games. Yes, Spencer, ask her about strawberries!

"What about strawberries?"

"What about them?"

"You carry them around even to house parties. What's so special about them?"

"Did you know your shampoo smells like strawberries?"

What? "Um, yes?"

She chuckled. "They're just my favorite fruit. A vice of sorts, I guess. It's something I'm obsessed with."

My head craned and I saw Ashley's wall of fame of vampires. She had posters of _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_, _The Lost Boys_, _From Dust til Dawn_, _Dracula_, _Blade_, _Interview of the Vampire_, _Angel_, _True Blood_, and even _Twilight_. Below was a bookshelf full of vampire DVD's and memorabilia.

"And here I thought your vice was biting."

"It's one of them."

"Is that why you love vampires so much?" I just wanted to be sure in my suspicions of her obsession.

She chuckled again but this time it sounded like sex. "I have a vampire affixation. It was born into me."

I laughed. "Okay."

She nipped particularly had at my neck but then smoothed over the pain with her tongue then she moved on to another section of my neck before she raised her head and kissed me on the lips.

"Are you making fun of me with my obsession?"

"Nooo. It's kinda sexy."

"It's totally sexy! Vampires are mysterious and sex symbols. They can make anyone do anything under their spell of sex."

"Even Twilight?" I grinned.

She guffawed. "Twilight was the most horrible vampire film ever made. But it's still a vampire. I can't be biased because it's a love story." I laughed and she nipped my chin. "Besides, the dark dreams of Edward being a so-called monster make up for it. If only he would embrace it. You know that scene turned you on."

"Oh, yeah," I said sarcastically. "A vegetarian vampire turned me on because of some damsel-in-distress had a dream where he was evil and he was most sexy."

"Come on, you didn't find Kristen Stewart hot when she was helpless and furious kitty?"

I gave an unattractive laugh. "That movie was atrociously horrible. But you know teenagers identify themselves to Bella and hope to find their Edward?"

"Hmm? You mean you could be Bella where you were this lonesome girl that was stuck in this state of unhappiness then you find your soul mate in the sexy monster that is Edward which would be me, except I'm not self-deprecating?"

I knew she was joking and I smiled as I played along. She was nipping along my lips and chin when I moaned out my subconscious thought.

"Something like that," I said.

She chuckled as she moved her lips on top of mine and I kissed her back for several seconds until she abruptly pulled back. I frowned.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

She looked like realization bitch-slapped her and she stared in wonderment.

"Wait; are you in love with me?"

**End chapter. I hope you enjoyed the little cliffhanger. Lol. Review if you'd like.**

**MF **


	10. Chapter 9

Obsession

**The long-awaited conclusion of the cliffhanger. A lot of you in the reviews wondered exactly how Ashley was thinking and I unfortunately I couldn't tell you in personal responses simply because this story is in Spencer's POV. But maybe I snuck something in there…**

**Enjoy.**

**MF**

Ch. 9 – Different Definitions

_Wait; Are you in love with me?_

_Are you in love with me._

The very sentence should've been a question. My brain translated it as a question but the tone of her voice was a statement. She wasn't asking me, she was stating and that's what my brain latched on too. She knew. She knew what I felt when I was around her and she wanted me to confirm it.

I contemplated lying. I contemplated brushing the whole thing off and just kissed her. I figured if I could play a "blonde" and giggle and did the little things I figured that turned her on and made her forget at least for the moment. I imagined all I had to do was scoff with a little giggle spiced onto it, cupped my hands on the outside of the back of neck and lightly rubbed the small hairs there. I would pull her face down until her lips were an inch to mine and suck her bottom lip between mine. I would have made a pattern that she couldn't resist; three strokes that sucked in the gentlest way then after the third stroke, a light bite that pressed and pulled for just a second before I let go with a sexy moan. She would groan, bucked her hips into my core and grabbed my neck in a possessive manner. She would force her tongue deep into my mouth like she tried to get the tip to brush the roof of my throat. Then she would fuck me senseless, and this whole conversation would be avoided.

But I didn't. I was about to, I swear; my eyes were trained to the left as I made my decision to distract and when I turned my head and looked into her eyes, I knew. Her eyes held so much yet guarded what was little left. Her warm brown eyes swirled in what looked like astonishment, excitement, and fear. She was dazed, I knew that much, but I didn't know what from.

Was she surprised that I was in love with her? That everything we did could have easily slipped to what could be potential heartbreak? Did she expect someone as inexperienced as me could just sleep with the first girl that made her alive in every single way not developed any feelings whatsoever? Was she surprised someone could fall in love with her? I knew her parents were never around and her best friend and sister basically abandoned her, but was she that insecure inside?

What I would kill to hear her mind right now.

I wanted to brush it off but the look in her eyes told me I couldn't do that. She needed to know how I truly felt, even if it could wreck everything I needed from her. I never wanted to let her go; I was obsessed with her after all, but she was my catalysis. It would've been easier to lie, to be selfish with what I had and do everything to ensure it, but this web was weaving faster than I expected and I just couldn't do it.

If I lied and it hurt her… I'd be prepared to do a Juliet, let's just put it that way.

So I took deep breath and bit my bottom lip hard and I prayed. I begged to God that this wouldn't back-fire; I wouldn't go to jail for stalking because I meant what I said. I needed her in every way.

"Yes," I whispered.

She didn't bolt which I should be glad about. But she slid off me; slowly, but in my mind it was the slow-motion moment to emphasize the crucial of the moment in every stupid cheesy romantic comedy movie. She got off me, plopped on the other side of her bed and right next to me. But she scooted to pretty much the edge of the right side. She didn't turn her back to me; instead, she mimicked my horizontal position and rested her hands under her head.

She was right there, but I never felt further apart from her.

Silence. There was always some sort of noise in her bedroom, whether it was her TV, my loud moans, or both our heavy pants. Something was always heard in this bedroom. I never thought I how much I depended on that sense until now. This silence… it made my skin crawl.

She should have said something by now. Anything. She should have yelled at me, or at least paced her carpet and I would have heard some sort of noise that would comfort my anxiety. Hell, if she'd bolt, then at least I would have heard the door made some sort of noise. But no, she laid there, passive. I mean, even her breathing was silent.

What have I done?

I looked at her clock. 20 minutes of complete silence and the only movement she ever made was her hands that masked her face. The only movement she ever made was to transfer her hands from the back of her head and covered her face. She couldn't even look at me.

My stomach churned and tears started to prickle my eyes. I couldn't take this anymore. I needed her. I needed her to react or do something that would reassure me that she would at least stay in my life. I _needed_ her in my life. Hell, my body was getting sick at the possibility that I lost her in some way. This wasn't a crush, I was obsessively in love with this girl and it got to the point where I would react physically if she left in any capacity.

"Please," I said, my voice cracked on the whisper. "Say something."

I finally heard a noise; a resigned sigh, I guess. Her hands broke away from her face but she didn't move. She didn't even look at me when she spoke.

"I don't do relationships," she said, her tone desolate.

I was right. She was leaving.

But I couldn't let her go, so I fought.

"That doesn't mean anything," I said, almost yelled it out of desperation. "I like what we're doing now. Nothing has to jeopardize that."

"You don't get it, do you?" She asked, and I flinched at her harsh tone. It was the first time ever she snapped at me in any way and I didn't like it.

She finally faced me when she said it and I quickly let go of her tone. I focused on the look on her face. Just like her eyes – when I couldn't lie to her – her expression was raw. It was almost like she was tortured that someone fell for her. Was it really that impossible for her?

My hands itched to grab onto her. I wanted to claw at her tan skin and grip until she understood. I needed her, worshipped her. Whatever my feelings were, if she didn't return them like I felt, I wouldn't care. All that really matter was that she was here. I mean, she had to know how happy she made me. We were practically inseparable since the Monday after that party. She had to see the smile on my face that grew every time she was within distance. She saw how defensive I got when someone threatened what we had. Every time we were intimate, I had to touch her. She had to feel the desperation, the love that was building, every time my hands trailed down her arms, or grabbed the back of her neck for a deeper kiss.

She saw how alive she made me. Why would she take that away?

I wanted to touch her, to show her in some way I understood even though I was grasping at things that floated around my head. I was assuming, which was probably the worst thing to do when it came to Ashley, but what was expected? The girls emotions were locked up tighter than a chastity belt.

I reached out and instead of touching her, my hand collided with a blanket that Ashley used when she didn't want to get under the comforter just yet. It was an Indian-style quilt that she mentioned in an off-comment that her maid stitched for her when she was ten. I clung to the quilt, and brought it up to my chest to hide my vulnerability. She watched my movements and for a second she would rip the quilt away from me in disgust.

Why couldn't I have lied?"

She watched me as I clung to the quilt, trying to keep the tears at bay. I wouldn't cry – I promised myself that much – but it was so hard when everything I had was slipping away and I didn't know what to say. What words could I form to manipulate her? Convince her that I being in love with her meant nothing? What can I lie about to keep her to stay? What could I prey on that would keep me selfish?

I realized I had nothing because I truly didn't know her. What was she going to do? What would she have said to leave? How can I still keep fighting when I had no defense?

She sighed. "I pushed you too hard," she said, softly. I heard the regret in her tone.

"You didn't!" I cried.

"Don't lie to me. You would never share my views. You always done labels, you always went by the definition of your emotions. I'm too damaged and look what I have done."

"Why does any of that matter? Look at us, Ashley. We're sleeping together, we've been hooking up for over three months and not once did I complain! And why? Because I wanted to! Do you know how you make me feel?"

"I just wanted you to be alive."

"And I am! So I don't why you're ruining this."

"I'm ruining this?"

"Yes! Why does it matter?"

"Because this is not how you are."

I gulped hard. At least this was good in some way. We were arguing. The more we talked, then maybe it would distract from getting up and kicking me out. Maybe there was hope I could convince her. She sat up now and I followed her movements. She scooted a little towards the end of her bed and I had to root myself from tackling her. She couldn't leave. It was simply that much desperation.

She stopped at the foot of the bed and turned to me. She crossed her legs and tucked them under her ass and I mimicked her movements. Her elbows rested on her knees and she once again buried her face in her palms. I heard her tiredly sigh. Hope glittered inside me. I don't know why, but her body language jumped at me like she was struggling with a decision. Maybe leaving wouldn't just hurt me.

She took several deep breaths before she lifted her face out of hands. She closed her hands in bowing gesture and rested them on the bridge of her nose. She looked in my eyes like she was conflicted but a decision made. I decided to use this as a last-ditch attempt.

She _couldn't_ leave.

"Ashley," I said in a desperate whisper. "Don't do this, don't leave. Okay, I'm more than in love with you, I'm obsessed. I need you more than you can probably understand. That's why I don't care. Okay, maybe I have lived my whole life on a definition, on a label, but with you that doesn't matter! Why can't you see that? And I know you do, you do see how happy you make me."

"Spence…"

"No, listen. We've been doing this for three months, and you saw how much you changed me. It's just been us, non-stop, for three months and you know how much influence you have over me. How I just need you. You can't end this, you can't end me. Not when there's so much between us. And there is, you can't deny that. Don't do this. I can deal! I swear, I can deal with no emotions crap you give off. Nothing matters unless I'm with you, please understand that!"

"I can't."

I closed my eyes as I felt everything drop. Is this what it felt like? Is this what it felt like to die?

"Ash, please—"

I was cut short with her lips firmly against mine. I didn't see her lunge because my I closed my eyes in preparation of my heartbreak and simultaneously I felt her lips and her body crash against me that propelled me backwards. I opened my mouth in a gasp surprise and that was cut short with her tongue invading. Familiarity took over as my hands flew up and gripped her neck and my tongue stroked hers. My eyes stayed closed as her thumbs rubbed small circles on my jaw bone and her teeth clamped down on my bottom lip.

"I can't stop," she whispered, her lips still touched mine.

"Ash," I moaned.

"I can't let you go," she breathed as she adjusted her body.

I felt the weight of her body pinned me down. I laid there, as she moved again until her body was completely laxed against, her hands followed the length of my arms until they wrapped around my wrists and I felt restricted – in the good way. She pulled my arms away from her neck and kept them still above my hands. Her mouth stayed on mine, kissed me deeper and deeper.

She couldn't' stop moving. Her lips continued to move against mine while her hips sunk deeper into mine and that made me move against her. Her harsh pants through her nose hit my upper lip and it was the only thing that allowed me to breathe – the fact that she was breathing through her nose gave me faith that we could continue this forever. Her tongue couldn't make up their mind, as it went from leisure strokes to circling to flicking. I didn't care, though, as long as she kissed me and not left, I was pretty much on a drug high.

She adjusted once more and it just seemed like the body connection was just that much deeper. I can't exactly explain it, especially with this goddess on top of me but when she pressed harder and her teeth caught my bottom lip and tugged a little too harsh, I gasped. She let go immediately, not before her lips attached again to me. She kept the pace laxed now but her hips moved in synchronized circles. I was going to die by sexual simulation overload.

"Ash," I moaned again.

Her lips dispatched and she collapsed, her head rested in the crook of my neck. She panted just as hard as I was but her hips kept moving. Her lips pressed small wet patches all over my neck as she whispered, although my watered ears translated her tone as rough gasps.

"You say you're obsessed with me?" She asked but I barely heard her. It was rushed and low.

I nodded. She let go of my hands at this point and her fingers lightly scratched down my sides and into my shirt. Her fingers were trailing up to my breasts when my hands tangled into her hair and I pulled her up for a long, deep kiss.

She grunted as she squeezed my breasts and I bucked into her. She broke the kiss and traced her lips against mine. She didn't kiss me, hell; she didn't even look at me. But I knew something changed. The electricity between was crackled with energy but in that moment, there was a different current. She was going to tell me something, I knew it, I just didn't know what. And I didn't care, just as long as she stayed with me, in this bed forever.

"What?" I whispered.

"You think you're alone?"

"No. You're right here."

"I meant in what you feel."

I gulped. She still hasn't looked at me. "Yeah. But that doesn't scare me. I swear, this doesn't have to be anything more. I just want you."

"There are different definitions for different people."

"What? Ashley, I don't think this is the time for your cryptic answers."

"That's part of the charm, isn't it? Look, long before I met you – when I lost the baby – I was introduced to a white substance and I became the clichéd rocker's daughter. Long story short, I did that for a while got into a fight with my dad and really bad car accident happened. He was given a coma and I was given a companionship to the cocaine."

Oh, my God. "You were addicted to cocaine and pain pills?"

"And I became a bigger cliché. Anyway, they say in rehab that every day after is a struggle. You're gonna be tempted so it's suggested to find a hobby to distract. Basically, their slogan once they release you. But a hobby could just be another addiction, because mine is a blonde girl who smelled like strawberries when I first saw her."

In my hazed mind, it took a while to figure out. Was she talking about me? How long was she out of rehab when she met me? Was I hobby to her? But wait, she said something else. And her lips were nipping mine in that intoxicated way. Her fingers were pinching the sensitive bundle of nerves that had my hips corresponding to her circling ones. What the fuck did she say?

_But a hobby could just be another addiction._

"Are you addicted to me?" I gasped as her core hit the right spot.

Her response was just her tongue invading my mouth. At the same time, her hips thrusted hard against mine and that sent jolts all through my body.

This was all sensory overload. Everything felt like on fire. I was hot and panting in that way where I needed water to live but I couldn't stop dry-humping with Ashley. She broke the kiss only go to back in for more and my hands went on their own accord and slid down her body until they met her ass.

I couldn't think, let alone process everything in my over-analyzing way. Everything processed in my hazy brain in broken sentences. Ashley, addict. Left rehab. To stay away from drugs, hook up with me?

Ashley fucking Davies was addicted to me?

Addiction. For her, it was another term for obsession. So for once, we were on the same page? She felt the same? How could everything be this way? I was honestly in a tizzy.

I was getting everything I wanted. Even though it was a shock how open Ashley got, there was still a little mystery there. For one thing, she didn't even look at me when she confessed, which could mean a lot of things. But I only focused on the one thing I should probably be focused on.

Ashley was addicted to me, and I felt fucking powerful by it.

Drugs were a big deal. Hell, my father was a counselor so I learned by anonymous first-encounter stories by him how drugs could destroy anyone's life. The girl I'm obsessed with used to be an addict, so I could only imagine the daily struggles she had. But she said she found a distraction in me, but she considered it another addiction. Would that mean I could be dangerous for her health?

I thought about it. It wasn't just drugs, per se, that had the dangerous effect of all aspects of the body. It was the addiction that destroyed a person's life because of the dependency and attachment. The words my father told me as a lecture when I asked the specifics of addiction swirled throughout my mind.

_Addiction could destroy a life, Spence. That's why it's important to stick to your morals and stay strong against any peer pressure you may experience._

Could I do that to Ashley? Was it exactly healthy to continue this when our level of feelings weren't normal? She kissed me deep again and I felt that power seep through again. It was strong this time, this hold that told me that I had the girl that everyone wanted at my will. She wanted me, _needed me_, because she was addicted. I became a necessity in her life.

_Better me than cocaine and pain pills._

That surge of influence coursed through my body and gave me something I never thought I'd possess. I had confidence to make Ashley mine.

My hands – that lightly stroked her ass during my mental process – roughly squeezed and pulled her closer to my core. She groaned in my mouth and bit my bottom lip in response. The movement caused her to move back a little from me which gave me the room to flip her over.

The movement surprised her and she gasped when I hovered over her like a predator. My nose trailed up her stomach, through the valley of her sternum and I nipped her bottom lip before I kissed her deep. My movements allowed my clit to bump against hers and her hips bucked up while mine pushed down. My hands trailed down to the hem of her shirt and I pulled up.

"What are you doing?" She gasped.

"I'm showing you something to be addicted about."

I never thought about what I was doing, I just did it. I wanted her chest naked so I could palm her breasts while I ate her out. I wanted her jeans completely off as I did naughty things to her pussy. I wanted my tongue lapping every centimeter her pussy offered. I wanted to see if I could fit four fingers inside her and see if that would find her g-spot as I ravished her neck and collarbone with hickeys. I wanted us to rub against each other until climax. I wanted us to fuck until it was daybreak.

And I planned on doing every single thing I wanted.

I kissed her long and hard until breathing became essential. I broke the kiss and lapped a wet trail from my tongue from her neck down to her hip line. When I got to her jeans, I looked up with hooded eyes as my fingers went for the button and zipper. She tried to stop me but I slapped her hands away.

"No," she gasped.

"Shh," I replied. "Let me do this. Better than me than drugs right?" I pecked her skin.

She nodded. "You do this and I will never stop," she said, practically pleaded.

Something went off in my head that made me felt even more powerful. The reason she held out for herself was that she felt she would lose control; that she would scare me off. What a silly girl.

"You better not," I said. My tone must've been raw sexy because she moaned and bucked her hips up to me.

I inhaled through my nose as I grabbed her jeans and started to pull down. Her arousal immediately hit my senses and I rolled my eyes back to my head. She smelled delicious and enticing and I couldn't help myself. I licked an upward path against her underwear and I swear I saw some of her cum flood down.

I contemplated on removing her underwear or not. It would take several more seconds to pull them off and be completely bare for me to devour or I could just pull it to one side and get to work, but I would have to keep the underwear to the side to get where I wanted. So I sacrificed the few seconds I would lose to lick her.

Once I got the underwear off, I was in a complete lost. I never went down on a girl before and I didn't know if I should have started on her clit or her slit. Then I remembered the pattern Ashley would use every time she went down on me that I committed to memory. She would lick a path upwards then use the tip of her tongue to find my clit and she would latch onto it.

I took another inhaled breath and went to work. I laid down flat on my stomach to get a better position and hooked my arms under her thighs for a more comfortable position than anything. Apparently the movement turned Ashley on because she bucked her pussy and it nudged my lips. I immediately opened my mouth and stuck out my tongue. I decided to start at the bottom, near her anus and licked that whole length up. I was surprised that my nose disappeared inside the pathway and her juices ran down and stained my tongue. She tasted exquisite.

My tongue trailed upwards in a nice pace and my nose bumped something that electrified when touched. The shock went down to my clit and Ashley bucked again and said, "There!" I realized I found her clit and immediately, the tip of my touched it before I pulled back. The tiny thing jolted again. Ashley moaned my name loud. I liked the response so my whole mouth engulfed the bundle of nerves. I felt pressure on the back of neck and I looked up. Ashley used her hand to push me deeper in her pussy. Her eyes were closed as her body lifted from the bed and stretched.

She was the sexiest fucking thing ever.

I remembered Ashley would flick her tongue against my clit so I did the same. I started going a rapid pace when I felt eyes and I looked up. Something wet splashed onto my chin and if she wasn't coming, I knew she was close. So I kept eye contact with her as one of my hands unhooked from her thigh and slid upwards until the pads of my fingers rubbed and pitched a nipple. She kept eye contact as her pussy grinded into my face until she came with a loud moan that held too many syllables of my name.

It took her ten minutes.

_**End Chapter 9. Hope it was up to your standards. Review if you like.**_

_**MF**_


	11. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Very bad news. My computer got some sort of virus and I do not have the money for the spyware protection at the moment. Because of this, I recently discovered that I cannot open my Word (I planned on catching up with my writing today on my day off as work succumbed me the past couple of weeks.) Unfortunately, I cannot update this story or any of my stories I planned on for graduate school. The good news is that I am able to save the documents through my email, I just cannot access them to add or edit at this time. I'm very sorry for this annoying inconvenience and I am actively looking at other options (i.e. seeing if my Aunt's computer is compatible with my documents since she has an older version of word.) If worse comes to worst, I have to wait a couple weeks to get rid of the spyware and see if that works. Please let anyone else know who are anxiously waiting for an update.

My best regards,

MF


	12. Chapter 10

Obsession

**My apologies for the delay. But for real. This is the real shit. Please enjoy. **

**MF**

**Ch. 10 – Deeper**

Something wet pressed against my skin where my sternum met the top of my abs. I took a deep breath and contently exhaled and moved my head a little as I subconsciously got comfortable. A small smile graced my lips as I thought I was dreaming but there it was again; another wet press only it was lower, at the beginning of my stomach. I felt my eyes flutter underneath my eyelids and the muscles in my face twitched a little. Another wet press against the middle of my stomach. Something traced my bellybutton and I started to wake up little by little.

I was conscious enough now to know those were kisses being pressed against my body and God did I enjoy it. Those kisses didn't just tell me I was about to get fucked, but that last night wasn't a dream. I really did tell Ashley Davies that I loved her and she didn't run away. I really did fuck Ashley Davies last night and she wasn't freaking out about it today. If anything, she was returning the feeling which I had no qualms about since the details of last night flitted through my mind and I was getting uncomfortably wet down there.

Ashley's lips got down to my waistband when I let out a little moaned and opened by eyes to watch. It was probably the worst mistake I could've made because once she heard the noise and made eye contact with me, she stopped what she was doing and instead licked a path up my stomach and pushed herself up until her lips hovered over mine.

I whined my displeasure.

"I thought you loved waking me up by going down on me?" I asked.

"Well, you woke up, so what's the point in getting my breakfast early?" She countered.

"I can go right back to sleep."

She smirked. "Not necessary." She then closed the barely there distance between our lips and kissed me fully.

I opened my mouth and her tongue delved deep and dominated my tongue as she stroked in the most sensual way possible. My heart soared that she was just as passionate like any other night but I had to stop myself. If I learned anything from this hook-up relationship with Ashley, nothing was as it seemed. Even though she admitted she was addicted to me and I got a little carried away with the power hungry I felt, it didn't mean everything was okay. For one thing, she never said I love you back. Once again, everything fell right back to the sex and I knew it wasn't healthy, especially if what Ashley said about herself being an addict was true.

But I didn't seem to care at the moment. Ashley was with me, kissing me like last night wasn't emotional when it was. I fucked her for the first time, claiming I never cared about my feelings when deep down I did. Everything about last night was selfish on both our parts and I knew this. I knew if I had to tie her down and force her to talk about her feelings, I would have done it. I should have to do it since I was the one who was more open about being emotional with her.

But I couldn't stop the sex. Everything about Ashley was physical from the very beginning and that seemed to be the one thing I couldn't have control over. I had control over my feelings – I knew without a doubt I loved her to the point of an obsession – but to talk about when all I had to do was look at her smoldering eyes and thought talking was over-rated. She was an addict, and that's something that's very sensitive and something that had to be talked about; but that didn't stop me from wrapping my arms over her neck and pulling her closer to me.

We didn't stop kissing until air was something that was necessary and she broke it but continued to leave small pecks every once in a while. Her hips seemed to have a mind of its own because while she left small kisses on my lips, they rotated in intricate circles right at my core. I moaned and moved my face to the side as the heat seemed to get to me and I had to close my eyes. I tried to think about anything else but her lips seemed determined not to let that happen since she started to suck on my neck. She was licking, flicking her tongue against my salty skin as her lips closed in a tight circle that suctioned my skin and her teeth nipped in between. It was all sensory overload and my body tensed and I cried out with a strangled moan of her name.

I belated thought about what just happened as my pants came broken as my bottom lip was firmly between my teeth. My eyes were tightly closed as I willed that my body would calm down. Everything about me, inside and out, was scorching. Did Ashley really just give me an orgasm just making out? The whole ordeal of it all had my mind spinning and grasping for clarity. This was starting to become unhealthy and I just _needed_ something.

"Did you mean it last night?" I asked, my eyes still closed since I couldn't handle my vulnerability and Ashley's possible smirk that it was all a ploy. It was the first thing that blurted out of mouth after the plethora of thoughts that swirled in my mind.

She sighed and I prayed she said something after it to stop my inevitable break-down. Instead, I felt her hand guide my chin back and her soft fingertips danced up my cheekbone.

"Open your eyes," she said. My eyes fluttered on the command.

"You say you're obsessed with me?" I frowned at her question. I thought it was quite obvious, but she took my facial expression in stride. "Describe it," she said.

I kept my frown and her eyebrows raised a little and I saw the softness of her brown eyes that conveyed the encouragement. She stayed silent as I gathered all my thoughts in how I was supposed to tell her in words how much I wanted her. I took a deep breath that felt very unsure to me but when I made eye contact with her, I scrunched up my shoulders and slightly smiled at the simplicity of it all.

"Every thought I have consumes you that varies from what you'll wear and what you'll think of me. I'm constantly second-guessing everything I do in hopes that it would impress you. I find ways to know random facts about you. I think about what you would do to me in school or in your bedroom. I want to be around you, even in my dreams. And I would do drastic things that I wouldn't think twice about just to keep you in my life. Even tackle my mother if she thought you were too gay for me to hang out with."

She smirked at my last sentence and leaned down for a small kiss. She whispered against my lips. "And what's worse than that?"

I frowned at this and racked my brain for something that was worse than what I felt. After an extended time of silence, I shook my head in the slightest way and shrugged my shoulders. My eyes expressed the lost I felt.

"I don't know," I said.

"That's exactly how I feel."

She deeply kissed me after she whispered that.

**MF**

I should've overanalyzed what she meant when she said it. I mean, did she mean she didn't know what her feelings were or that her addiction was something worse that my obsession and couldn't be described in words? She was very confusing and it should definitely freaking bother me, but all I could bother with is that the bottom line was that she wanted me. This whole relationship – if I could even call it that – was definitely a two-way street. I knew on some level, she wanted me; if she didn't why would she continue this thing for three months? But to hear – even if it was cryptic – that what she felt was just as deep as mine made me forget about anything else.

Ashley was with me and that's all that mattered.

I broke the kiss and looked at her with renewed energy. I was determined that she would see it my way and that we can just be together. I don't need the label, I just needed her.

"Let's do this," I said, breathless.

She frowned. "What?"

"I don't need the label," I said as I shook my head. "I just want to be with you."

Her eyes rolled a little and I saw her protest before she even opened her mouth. My hands cupped her face and I forced her to look at me and just let me talk. She kept silent as I took a deep breath.

"Let's just be together. I swear to you, I won't go crazy and demand you call me your girlfriend. I might've lived my whole life with that label, but don't you see that you changed me? I don't need it, I swear. I'm obsessed with you and you're addicted to me. Let's keep it that simple. You don't have to hold my hand in school, you don't have to kiss me goodbye. I won't even tell you I love you. Just be with me. Okay, the only difference between when we first started hooking up and now is that our feelings are deeper."

She sighed and looked away and I hoped to God this wasn't the end. She kept herself propped up from before but then she looked at me again and relaxed her body into mine. She kissed me without her tongue and what surprised me was that it was as deep and sensual as with her tongue. Her fingers went into my hair and she squeezed, which pulled my head closer to hers. When she finally broke the kiss, she looked into my eyes for the longest time.

"You really want this, don't you?" She asked.

"Yes," I whispered. "And you'd be a terrible liar if you said you didn't."

She smirked and chuckled a little before she leaned down again and softly kissed me. "Okay," she said against my lips.

I smiled so big, I squealed. It wasn't loud or girlish, but it was enough to get her laugh – a genuine one – a little. Her lips angled again for a kiss and I took it with eager. After a few strokes, her tongue came back to play and in response, my hands started to trail down her side. I got as far as her ribs when her hands gripped mine out of nowhere and pulled them back until my arms were fully pinned above my head. She broke the kiss with a smirk.

"You enjoyed fucking me last night, didn't you?" She asked. I shyly nodded back. "Well consider it a one-time thing, hun. Lapse of judgment. I'm the Dom in this relationship, bitch."

She said with a playfully smile and she even laughed towards the end but her sulky, raspy voice did wonders to my body. My mind told me she was playing; she would never view me or our physical relationship in an S&M way, however, my body responded to the rush that she would dominate me.

And the way she said it? Oh, my fucking God. Her tone made me want to have rough sex on any surface available.

**MF**

I had to go home at some point. And I knew Ashley would never walk me to my door and give me a sweet kiss goodnight and whisper something corny like me coming back to her soon, but I guess parking would be the closest I got to that scenario. Parking in her car, right in front of my house while my parents were none the wiser and she was macking on my neck.

It was an intimate position by the definitions of our relationship. One hand groped my breast while the other held my head in the position she wanted while her lips left wet addictions to my neck. Each time her lips closed on a patch of skin and sucked left me moaning for more. Her nails scratched the surface of my scalp where my blond roots met the back of my neck and it was just in sync of her lips that moved in small areas of my neck, just below my jaw line and to the side where my throat moved against my skin more times than I did a day.

The sensuality of it all made me go crazy. It was all sex again, but the feelings there were so intense and connected that it just heightened the want. How was any of this healthy that it was so right? See, she was making me talk all cryptic now.

"Ash," I whispered. "You can't send me in there with a massive hickey after I spent the whole weekend with you."

"If I wanted to give you a hickey, you would have one by now," she whispered back. "I'm not doing anything you don't want."

I moaned then gained some sense to get her away from my neck before she decided it would be fucking hilarious to send me back with a hickey. I lightly pulled my head away and waited for her lips to follow. The movement worked, since Ashley took a deep breath and her lips accordingly followed but her eyes were still closed. Her lips landed on mine and we just pressed closed-mouth kisses that were just as deep as with tongue for what seemed like a lifetime.

I felt some sort of pressure within me that made me break the kiss and open my eyes for a second. The pressure only built in my chest area and stomach as I took her in. She seemed to sense I was staring and she opened her eyes too and we just stared. She gulped in the minimalist way then leaned forward, her body practically molded in to me in the cramped space. One of her hands disappeared from my body and I shrieked before covering my mouth with my hand when my seat dropped within me. She smirked and I realized she pulled the reclined lever which led me to the same position I was in for hours before. She climbed on top of me and her hands rightfully placed on where my body wanted them; one on my breasts, the other trailing down to my center.

Her lips seemed firmly placed on mine as she stuck her tongue deep in my mouth before she pulled back with a locked hold of my bottom lip between her teeth. She stretched my lip to the fullest before she let go then licked and sucked both sides of my jaw line in an agonizing pace. I moaned and pushed my body into her which she fully responded by pinning me down. Five minutes hadn't even gone by and she had me panting like I was in the middle of a sex marathon.

"I don't want this to end," I confessed in a breathless moan.

"Invite me in for dinner," she responded. "Let me finger you at the dinner table while I charm your parents. Take me up to your room where I can eat you out while your parents rave how much of an influence on you just outside your door."

Oh, my fucking God! I started grinding into her and shook my head side-to-side just like every other time we're in this position. The only difference was that she didn't place her knee between us where I could get relief. Belatedly, I thought that she was teasing me and I fell for it like the desperate girl that I am. She continued to work me over like the easy instrument I probably was. Any skin her lips could get to was getting the V.I.P. treatment and all I did was mewl for more.

"Don't say things you don't mean," I said.

"What makes you think I don't mean it right now? Go ahead, Spence, invite me in. Your mom already extended the invitation."

And speak of the fucking devil because the moment my mom was mentioned my phone rang her annoying ring-tone. I whined like I was beaten and depraved warmth and comfort because that was exactly what it was; I was beaten with teasing gestures and denied the warmth and comfort of Ashley's body because the moment the stupid thing interrupted, she got off me.

"Spencer, honey, are you almost home?" My mom's voice ranged when I answered speaker phone. Trust me, it was the best option in case Ashley got frisky and to hide the frustration my voice had.

"Yeah, mom, we just pulled up," I answered, breathing through my nose.

Ashley smirked at the lie and I just glared at her. This teasing thing wasn't cool, at all.

"Great! I would invite Ashley for dinner but your father had to work late. And I don't want a dinner until your father meets your wonderful friend."

I didn't know to laugh or cry.

**MF**

The next day, I decided to ride with Glen to school. As much as I wanted to spend every waking second with Ashley – I even dreamt of her last night – I thought it would be a good idea to spend the night and at least the early morning without her. Lord only knew I needed the time to think things through and maybe chastised myself for getting so deep and not thinking through things. But as I lay in my bed last night and tried to think of the severity of the situation, all I thought about was if Ashley was in bed relieving herself from what happened in the car.

Because that moment? Fucking monumental.

As soon as that thought I hit, I gave up anything rational. The only thing I thought was that she made me happy and if all we did was had intense – slightly unhealthy – sex, then so be it. A satisfied smile crossed my face and I proceeded to make myself feel good with thoughts of Ashley.

Now, as I walked to the entrance of school, my eyes raked across my schoolmates and I realized I was subconsciously looking for Ashley. Although I pushed thoughts of analyzing last night, something did hit me with a dozen bricks dropping on me this morning. We confessed our feelings, but how are we going to act at school with this stupid bet over our heads? I kinda wanted to talk to her about it even though I knew talking to her straightforward wasn't going to happen. I probably was gonna jump through mind-boggling hoops just to get some sort of vague answers that was straightforward.

Everything about the girl's mind was contradiction and at times it drove me crazy, but I realized – in all honesty – that's what attracted me since the very beginning. What can I say; it kept me on my toes – in more ways than one.

I wanted to see Ashley, but I knew I couldn't be obvious. People already stared at me since I started hanging out with her at school and I didn't need to give Madison even more ammunition to focus on me just to win that stupid bet. So as I tugged my shoulder bag and gripped the strap, I took a breath and forced myself to be casual. I made sure I had a bored expression on my face as I walked along with my brother, who was a few steps ahead of me and a couple scattered people that walked the same pace as me. I scanned my surroundings again and all I saw was either kids making their way into the entrance or people that lingered near their cars to prolong the evitable.

I saw Chelsea and Sean near the trunk of Sean's convertible and softly smiled as I made eye contact with Chelsea from across the lot. She, of course, had her head ducked over her sketch pad the few seconds before she looked up and saw me. Her smile was bright as she gave a small wave and three of my fingers that gripped my shoulder strap waved twice. Sean didn't even acknowledge me, which I was fine with but the thought filtered through my mind that I haven't even sat with Chelsea since Ashley showed an interest. I instantly felt bad that I ditched my only friend – we didn't talk, but still. I made a note after I spoke with Ashley to maybe cool off the public appearance so I can at least try to conversate with my first friend.

"I shouldn't be jealous, should I?" My eyes frowned for a second as I turned my head to the right and saw Ashley, who casually walked beside me in all her glory.

And I really mean all her glory. I was used to Ashley dressing skimpy and wondered why she never got in trouble since there was a blatant dress code. Her usual attire consisted of skin tight shirts or spaghetti straps paired with low-rise skinny jeans or skirts along with low heels, designer sandals, or wedges. Her accessories fluxuated between flashy or low key earrings with a subtle necklace that accented her plunge line her chest provided and of course, her trusty designer sunglasses that either shaded her eyes or rested atop of her head.

Today seemed to heightened everything. Her shirt seemed to be only a mini vest that only covered her chest and maybe a fourth of the top of her stomach but her abs were definitely on beautiful display. The vest was an olive green and her skirt was black and the shortest I've seen and made her tan legs go on in an exotic line and practically shined in the sunlight. She wore low heels that wrapped around her ankles in that delicious way and when my eyes trailed back to her face, she had smoky make-up that drew her chocolate eyes. Her hair was sleek and shiny but left in small curls that could only be done by a Hollywood hair dresser and her sunglasses rested on top. Her ears were decorated by medium hoops and her necklace definitely plunged inside her cleavage and because I was taller I could see the bulk of a ring that pulled on the chain. She only carried her purse and stared straight ahead as I tried to walk and not die.

"What are you doing?" I swallowed and turned my head back in front of me when I heard the wolf whistles. I silently chastised myself. _No staring!_

"Trying to get you to fuck me," her response was nonchalant.

"Ashley!"

"What? You think I was gonna ignore you after this weekend? Fat chance, bitch, you're mine."

"We're in school and what about the bet?"

"There's an abandoned hallway on the west wing nobody goes to before school. Meet me there in five minutes."

"Are you serious right now?" My eyes darted across the people in front of us. People hollered at Ashley like she was hero. All Ashley did was give them a flirtatious smirk back and continued to walk the same pace as me. She looked so cool and relaxed while I probably gave the bet away with how red my face felt.

"Yes. Let's fuck. Abandoned hallway, West wing, five minutes. I didn't just wear this skirt to tease you. I wore it because it was easy access."

She walked off and I had to remind myself to keep cool. Drooling after the hottest girl in school minutes after she walked off would get the both of you caught. I made my way into the entrance of the quad, and then took the long way around to the West wing.

**MF**

Do you know what it's like to have your hand in paradise? What's it like to feel paradise? It's like an outer-body experience. I could see myself outside my body doing these dirty things in the most intimate, erotic way in a public place where we could be expelled if caught and it turned me on even more.

Two of my fingers moved inside in any direction that my brain told my fingers to move while she pinned me against the edge of a row of lockers and three of her fingers were inside me and played gymnastics. When she first put me in this position, she all but cornered me and before I could open my mouth, her lips attacked mine as both her hand went straight to my crotch. One of her hands roughly cupped my center and squeezed before the other slipped up my body, underneath the shirt, and slipped under my bra. As her nail scratched against my nipple, her other hand worked the button of my jeans and slipped inside my underwear, palm rubbing against my clit then down to my slit. She stroked a couple times before her other hand pitched my nipple the same time her fingers plunged deep inside me. Her mouth moved down to my shoulder and her teeth dipped inside my shirt and she bit the skin there. I gasped as her mouth and hands moved in time with my bucked pussy.

"We have ten minutes before the bell," she whispered hotly against my skin then licked a path up my neck then went back to the same spot where she bit me. "Gentle will come another time."

In the excitement of it all, my hands went to her hips and pulled her closer as I heavily leaned against the locker. Without thinking, one of my hands dipped inside her skirt and bypassed her lace panties and I shoved two fingers in. The moans we both had drowned out somehow to my ears and I bit the conjecture of her neck and collarbone and continued to suck as the pleasure built and exploded in a domino effect. Her hair shielded my work as I couldn't stop breathing hard.

I took comfort that she couldn't either.

**MF**

By lunch, there were secret smirks between us. And I guess Madison noticed because she seemed on the hunt as of lately. She kept provoking Ashley at every turn we made in the halls in between classes. By second to last period, there was a shouting match between the two.

"Hoochie much, hoe?" Madison snapped.

"Sorry, Madison, bitch doesn't smell good down there," Ashley spatted back. "Even if the rumors were true, I wouldn't fuck you with a cleaning glove."

My response was for my jaw to drop and widen my eyes. The rest of my peers circled the two and decided to egg them on. Madison had this predatory look in her eye that made me fear for Ashley's life and a part of me wanted to grab her hair on just how sexual the look might have been. There was definitely something sexual that passed in her eyes but the majority of her was angry enough to murder. Either way, if anything went down or Madison striked first, I would…

Well, I don't know exactly what I would do since I've never been in a fight my entire life, but no one hurts Ashley. Physically, mentally, emotionally; no one would hurt her. Not anymore.

And the fight broke out. Madison was so consumed in anger at the diss she surged forward with her claws out. Ashley stood her ground and I instinctively reached out to stand in the middle but someone's arm shot out and hooked across my stomach. I turned my head and saw my brother with a firm grip on me and he shook his head in a stiff, rapid motion. At the same time, I heard a loud slap that echoed in the outside hall followed by the crowd cheering. I looked at Ashley again and thank God there wasn't a scratch on her.

Madison was enraged and practically flew at Ashley again but she was caught mid-air by a teacher that fought his way through the crowd. She was immediately given detention and possible suspension for the fight and when she screamed that Ashley hit her first, Ashley denied the allegation. I was surprised beyond belief that the crowd backed her up.

Madison cursed everyone in Spanish as she was dragged away. Ashley was called in the office though, and one look said everything.

She would pick me up at my house later.

**MF**

Remind me to get Ashley in fights more often. She got a slap on the wrist with her confrontation with Madison but what I got in return was way more than a slap on the wrist… if you know what I mean. Wink face, wink face. She picked me up after her afternoon detention, drove to her house, and led me up to her room without a single word.

When I tried to ask what happened I was rewarded with a rough, possessive kiss, dominated onto the bed and experienced the most sexual high I ever had. Before I even hit the bed, she stripped my clothes like it was her job and before I knew it, she tied my hands up with silk scarfs I never seen in her room before – very colorful, I might add – and proceeded to ravage every centimeter of my body.

No matter how much I bucked, begged, moaned, and even demanded, Ashley fucking Davies took her time fucking every thought out of my mind. No matter how many times she ate me out or thrusted her fingers, it didn't stop the connection every time we looked at each other's eyes that said more. Every time we made eye contact, the urge, the pleasure, fused more. We couldn't get enough.

Not even when she tried something new in our sex life. After I came… shit, I don't remember how many times I came – with hooded eyes, Ashley emerged from my pussy and nipped every patch of skin from my hipbone to the base of my neck. When our lips connected in the most sensitive way that contrasted everything, I broke the kiss because I had trouble breathing anyway. My eyes flicked up after a session of rolling and stared deep into her warm brown ones. She was heavily panting too since her tongue had a work-out on my clit. As we stared and our breaths filled her room, she adjusted her body and slightly smirked.

She kissed me again – in that most sensitive way – and settled her body completely adjacent to me. She rested her body weight on her forearms and then rocked into me.

_Oh my. Fucking. God._

My vision only blurred before I saw literal dots beneath my eyelids. She whispered my name and brought me back with my chest puffed out. Her face appeared in my sight in flashes because the pleasure was so erotic and chase-worthy. I needed to see her, yes, but the pleasure of her clit against mine had me thinking that my body had to have that sweet jolt that made everything so simple.

Even though, we both knew – on some level – this wasn't simple. But how she made me felt was something that was worth ignoring. And I think she knew it too.

Immediately, she created a rhythm with my body that had me pulling on my restraints like I wanted to break out but without effort. I needed her to make me come again. I needed that connection that every single fucking time made my toes curled and dragged up any surface. The flush that spread across my body that sped every system my body controlled and then stilled like an eighty-foot drop courtesy of a rollercoaster. The pleasure that built then released my body a rush of euphoria that made me spasm. She only brought it out in me. And I needed that rush again. _I would do anything to get that rush again._

"Please," I begged.

"Fuck, Spencer," she whispered and her hips rocked harder into mine.

A loud and exhausted moaned escaped my throat and her response as she came also was to muffle her groan as she bit hard into that hollow point where my neck met the end of my collarbone. My loud declaration was cut short due to the pain, but I didn't fucking care.

**MF**

We were both slipping into the insanity of growth. And it wasn't the growth in which we both talked about our relationship and how we would handle the big title of a relationship in the first place. No, we grew in the advancement of our sex positions and the ventures I was, specifically, more willing to take just to keep that high.

Deep down, I knew we were tipping on the edge of something that would blow up. We were way too intense from the very beginning when she teased me at that party then kissed me with abandon. Every time our lips connected, I thought maybe this was too fast, and too deep for something that was supposed to be trivial, teenager hormones. Every time we hooked up, I thought – at the very back of my mind – that it was supposed to cool down at some point. Maybe every time she touched me, the goosebumps would go away because it was the very same damn touch and my body should be used to it by now. Maybe this fuse would damp just a little bit.

It should've scared me that the fuse just fueled.

But no, the more she touched, the more she kissed, hell the more she talked (dirty, but that was beside the point) it was just that intense. I saw how she said what we had was addicting, but it just seemed like since the confession, things just heightened. Hell, one bared look – fleeting in the hallway or not – made my breath shortened. The look her eyes had (as passive it looked to others) I saw a dim fire slowly built for explosion. We barely made through school five days a week without a secret hookup in a secluded corner that this big school had.

The weekends? Don't even fucking ask me.

We should've talked. Any type of relationship had to have some sort of communication. And although our bodies dancing horizontal could be considered interpretation as communication, I knew it wasn't the type that was definitely needed when it came to Ashley Davies. But have you tried talking to her? To get a straight answer without reading between the lines for a hidden door was like asking the United States and Iraq to be best friends.

Rules would've been nice, at least. But if I learned anything since the heightened need between us, asking what the rules were like feeling (or fucking, in our case) out the way things worked. And I should've been worried about the increased need just to be close to each other. But all she had to do was fucking look – chocolate brown swimming in mystery but her intentions deep in the middle of chaos – with slight smirk that crinkled her nose, a quarter of her white teeth blared between her lips because of the sunlight, and that tiny indention in her left cheek that showed the barest of a dimple. And I was a goner. Any words that I wanted discussed melted into a goo that just simple pronounced "let's fuck."

We were growing, all right. Probably something into that would be a situation we couldn't handle if we weren't careful. But then again, when it came to Ashley fucking Davies? What was careful about her? And the sick thing?

_I didn't fucking care._

**End chapter 10. I know it was long overdue and this ended something totally opposite from my outline, but I think it was a good ending considering it was spur of the moment 20 minutes ago. But that's just my opinion *shrugs*. Now, as a forewarning, updates would probably get slower since I'm juggling a job and also preparing for writing samples of graduate school. I will write, continually, however, some projects might proceed over this one because I have to get shit done. Many of you probably know that besides this story, I am writing other fanfictions, plus a first time kick-in-the-ass-and-tell-your-fears-to-suck-it novel, and manuscripts for grad school. I'm sorry, since a lot of you are obsessed with this story, but I do have to prioritize. That being said, don't think of this author note as a forewarning of hiatus, but one of "_I don't fucking know when the next update will be, so sorry in advance."_ I WILL WRITE, that will never change. Thank you in advance for understanding.**

**Review if you'd like.**

**MF **


	13. Chapter 11

Obsession

**I know, I'm horrible. But with the personal reviews, I said this chapter would come out in this time and it's full of deliciousness. Twenty-nine pages full of it and I'd like to think I deliver ;). Below are responses to people who don't have accounts and below that is where all the deliciousness begins. Enjoy.**

**MF**

** – Thank you, I'm very glad you find this story amazing, intense, sexy, and wonderful. Ironically, those four adjectives is what I had in mind for the tone of the whole story. Lol. I think with this chapter you will find it even more erotic. Well, I hope I delivered the next level of erotic. Hope you enjoy.**

**Chillaxin – Thank you for the compliment, it means a lot. A lot of people say I'm an amazing writer but I always want to be better. There is no such thing as perfection but there is something pretty damn close to it and I always strive to get to that level. It was one of the reasons why I started writing this story; I want to be challenged to be better. And trust, this story is very challenging and fun and therapeutic. And thank you for the luck; I'm still waiting to see if film school would accept me. Lol. I hope you fall in love more with my writing after this chapter.**

**Guest – Your concerns are justifiable since every chapter alone seems to have some sort of sex or physical-ness involved. All I can tell you is that no matter how a relationship starts (especially if it's just purely physical) emotions will get involved. As for Spencer and Ashley, well, it is in Spencer's POV and she may be too invested in the physical to see that maybe there is emotion, especially with the way Ashley treats her; verbal and non-verbal. Trust, Spencer is smart; she just may be a little dim-witted to recognize the signs right now because she's way too invested with her obsession. Keep notice how deep Spencer gets or has been getting ;)**

**Phantomslap – Thanks for the tip but I just went ahead and caved and bought some spyware that's pretty good. But if I ever run out of the money, I'll look into it. Anyway, thank you for liking this story so much. It's a first of my writing style and I'm having a blast writing it. And it's funny you should mention family drama. Trust, what I have planned is a little different from the show and side I don't think anyone would see coming or even consider with the relationship dynamic between Spencer and her family. But my stories always have a happy ending; it might not just be the most conventional ;) And as far as the drama, the way I see it, they're in Los Angeles, where Hollywood is bombarded with gay actors and higher-ups, and a whole section of the city that's only dedicated to the gay community; there shouldn't be hecklers or homophobia and even if they are, I don't really see the point to drive it as a plot bunny. The story from the start was Spencer's obsession with Ashley. Homophobia isn't the issue, it's the nature of the relationship and you will see that once I bring in the family drama. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

Ch. 11 – Fucking Fury

"Fuck, Ashley!" I screamed but muffled the shriek by pulling her sleek pillow to my mouth.

I closed my eyes at the pure ecstasy I just experienced and my whole body twitched at the electricity that flowed. I lost count what number this orgasm was but I knew Ashley's been at for at least two hours. I barely calmed down as my strong orgasm started to ride out when her tongue relentlessly flicked against my bruised clit and I bucked hard.

"No more," I weakly protested but of course she ignored me.

Then my body – like usual when it came to Ashley fucking Davies – succumbed to the pleasure that was getting so greedily. My body relaxed but my chest was starting to get a work-out with how rapid and deep my breathing was. I kept my eyes shut as my stomach rippled with every cant my hips took just to chase that impeding orgasm.

The past couple of days have been overload sex, like it was a fucking fury. Ashley has been all over me any chance she got, whether it was fleeting brush with a naughty smirk at lunch or an all-out make-out session in her car outside my house before my cell phone went off, Glen or Mom asking where my whereabouts were. Two weeks haven't passed where I noticed how deep we were with the sex and how I didn't care and it just got deeper which led to now.

Every day, almost every waking moment (literally 11 hours where I didn't see Ashley) we spent time together. At school, after school which consisted of just watching a movie and/or a nap and of course sex somewhere in between, weekends we went all over L.A., and of course the late-night calls and texts between classes. It was constant Ashley and I didn't care about anything else, even spending time with my family.

I wanted this girl just by looking at her from the very beginning and what made me not care about how unhealthy it was, was that Ashley returned the feeling, maybe even ten-fold. When I look into her dark eyes, all I saw was me: everything she wanted about me lusted in those chocolate orbs and I'm not ashamed to admit I felt powerful by it. The hottest girl in school, probably in my entire existence, wanted me.

And I fucking loved it.

I digress, though. Back to now, where Ashley has been fucking me non-stop (last night she stopped only because her jaw started to hurt) since Wednesday and it's Friday. Right now, I felt the desperation of her tongue as it built my already short fuse to pure happiness and the urgency her fingers pushed in that squishy spot that has my toes curled. I know what has her like this.

I felt my orgasm climb and settle onto the pit of my stomach. I knew the impeding explosion that's going to have my whole body thrashing and my hand lets go the grip I have on the pillow and slid down my body until I grabbed ahold of the back of Ashley's head. I pushed her head a little bit deeper into my pussy and my hips started to hump. Ashley's other hand – that held onto my outer thigh – grips tighter, so much her small nails imbed into my skin and I felt the pace of her tongue increased.

She put double-effort and in no time I'm screaming her name again and my body wildly moved in stiff jolts. My eyes rolled in the back of my head as my body came back to the present and again, my chest started to work out with how heavy I'm breathing. Ashley finally took a break, and slid her body up mine until she's practically on me. She kisses me deep, almost like it's our last, and I can't but help but want her there, in that position, forever.

In a way, this was the last. Winter break started two hours ago and it meant three weeks of not seeing Ashley.

**MF**

I assumed because I wouldn't see Ashley in school for three weeks that I wasn't going to see her every day for three weeks. I mean, school was always an excuse just to look at her but at least I indulged in having her after school but we both knew winter break was going to change everything. We never spoke about it, of course, but it was always something unspoken verbal but spoke volumes physical with how frequent and desperate the sex was the last couple of days. We weren't going to see each other for three weeks because I guess she had things to take care of and I had a family that I needed to remind I was still alive and I never forgot about them.

It sucked when Ashley dropped me off that Friday evening. I didn't want to leave and I definitely didn't want to go in that house, spend Christmas and New Year's with family playing board games or fight with Glen over what to watch in the living room. I suppose I could stalk Chelsea on Facebook and find out her number and ask her to hang out to pass the time, but I honestly didn't want to leave Ashley or her SUV. Ever since we agreed to just be together, the sex was intense, our connection was deep, and I had this overwhelming gut feeling never to let her go. I wanted every connection with her whether it was physical or emotional where I just looked into her eyes and could tell on some level what she was feeling because it was exactly what I felt every time I looked at her.

But you have to move on from things, right?

I didn't want to leave her SUV because it simply meant time away was time to think. I didn't want to overanalyze the impeding separation as second thoughts about how _real_ all this was turning out to be. I didn't want to worry if Ashley was going to back away once she had time to breathe from eating me out all the time that maybe this wasn't such a good idea, with her being a former addict and all. What if she used this time to think at clubs where I'm sure her addictions started? What if she was pressured to fall back on old habit because I'm not there to distract her? Am I a distraction for her; is that all I am to her? Just a toy until she moved on to the next one, the next one being the old one? Ugh, I'm sure I gave you a headache, I gave myself one too.

I guess I should take comfort that Ashley seemed like she didn't want me to leave either. She held onto my hand throughout the ride (even laced our fingers) and continued to hold it even when she parked outside my house for maybe ten minutes and just played with it until my cell phone beeped a text message from my brother. When she kissed me good-bye, there was no tongue-shoving down my throat but a long closed-mouth kiss until the tip of her tongue licked my lips for entry. When she did use her tongue, at least it was slow like she wanted to prolong the kiss. Both of her hands stroked my blond hair until I felt softness cup both sides of my neck and she held me there until my phone went off with my mom's ringtone. At least she kept kissing me with little pecks until Glen's annoying ringtone filled the car's silence and the front door opened with his annoying ass leaning against the doorframe.

"Don't make me force you to come out in more ways than one, Spencer!" He half-yelled into the open and into his phone.

I practically flew out of the car after he made that comment but Ashley grabbed my wrist and continued to kiss me for a couple of more minutes until I heard loud rapping on my passenger window. My heart practically forced its way up my throat as I jumped in fear and surprise that it was my parents but it was my ass of a brother. Ashley laughed like my reasons for jumping was silly and she gave me a long kiss.

"Relax," she said against my lips. "The windows are tinted, remember? And Glen needs to learn a little patience, don't you think?"

I was about to agree when Glen shouted again.

"Spencer! I mean it, I'm hungry and mom won't let me eat until your lezzy ass sits at the dining table. I swear to God, you'll see her tomorrow, like always. Get inside!"

"Ugh!" I groaned and reluctantly pulled away from her excruciating addicted lips. "I really need to get out of this car before he actually says the word lesbian."

"Hating labels. You really are changing."

I smiled at her and shrugged a tiny bit. "It might be more fear of my religious mother. But I've only been attracted to you so his label would be wrong either way."

She gave her sexy smirk that made me almost tell everyone in the world to fuck off; I'm going to put myself in a sex-related trance for the next three weeks with Ashley. But of course Glen had to ruin my almost-declaration by trying Ashley's door (thank God it was locked to get me out. Ashley raised her eyebrows at his boldness and I opened my mouth in surprise. I apologized for his behalf and she leaned in again for a kiss. I pulled away with a groan, popped her lock and slid out of her car and immediately punched Glen in his chest as hard as I could. He flinched at the unexpectedness and proceeded to complain about the pain the walk back up to the house.

Once I got to the door, I turned around, knowing I was being stupid for even thinking it. But color me surprised when I looked over my shoulder, Ashley's SUV was still there but took off the moment I looked back. I smiled at her sweetness but forced myself not to think about it because I knew I would make it worse than what it really was.

**MF**

I was wrong. I spent the rest of the weekend bored out of my mind in my room thinking about Ashley and maybe it wouldn't hurt if I texted. I mean, it was unspoken were weren't going to see each other but the subject of talking for three weeks was never broached. If it wasn't broached then it was fair game, right? But the coward I am, I wrestled with the idea for 48 hours and I was too late.

Glen got on me the whole weekend about how glum I looked. He threatened me several times to cheer up or else our parents were going to know something was up, especially our dad. Several times during our family eating, I felt my father's hawk eyes on me and it just made me squirm even more. Whenever my dad would narrow his eyes to this little beady size that reminded me of a hawk, I knew his mind was powering overtime to find out what was wrong. He was counselor, of course, but I always hated when he used his critical thinking on me. It made me feel like I was his patient and I don't have a problem… well, maybe a tiny obsession with Ashley but my parents didn't need to know I was sleeping with a girl, let alone a girl who used to be an addict.

So I tried to fake it and I think I did a pretty good job these past two days, but I just felt so exhausted and I literally wanted to cry and die at the thought of faking it for another 19 days. But I braved the avoidance of 21 questions from my dad even though he always looked concerned at me and just when he was about to ask what was wrong, I would jump-start any random conversation topic and sweetly smile and talk about how good my grades were. I would laugh at Glen's corny jokes and cuddle with my father on the couch while watching TV or hang out in the kitchen with my mom as she attempted to cook a dish, which she always bailed on and recruited my father to finish.

Two days of this and I already wanted this to be over. I dearly love my family, just like any teenager girl that was raised in a healthy environment, but I realized how boring my life was before Ashley. I never used to mind hanging out with my family before moving to L.A. This mundane routine used to keep entertained and I had no problem being by myself in my room, in silence, reading an epic romance novel and wishing guys like these fictional characters existed. Then Ashley Davies happened and three and half months of sleeping with each other made me realize I never wanted my old life. I just settled into the grating routine because I thought I was never going to get anything better, but I was fucking wrong. Ashley exposed everything about me, made me realize stuff I never knew existed within me and God did I want that feeling more than ever. I honestly thought I was going through withdrawals and was so close to the rebellion thing.

When I woke up Monday morning and thought fuck this, I can't do the happy, boring routine anymore, I was convinced I was a God and nothing could stop me. I was going to get dressed, eat my breakfast like a good little girl, steal Glen's keys to his car, and stalk Ashley's house until I saw her and fucking ravish her against her front door. I would lie to my parents about my whereabouts and just have sex with Ashley for 19 days. I would seriously do the same thing as above and just come home for dinner 19 times because I was sick and tired of this frustration and separation from the one thing that made electricity flow in every nerve in my body.

I got as far as the landing of the steps when the doorbell rang. I slightly frowned at the interruption of my hyped inspiration in my mind but answered the door anyway without a pause. My jaw dropped because I knew there was a reason why I always underestimated Ashley but I could never figure out what that reason was.

Ashley was on my porch with her signature sunglasses shading her eyes, skimpy skirt and spaghetti strap that was too tight and showed an ample amount of cleavage with a stylish jacket that only covered her ribs. And her firmly placed smirk that would make my panties drop if my mother wasn't in the hallway asking who it was.

**MF**

"What are you doing here?" I asked as I closed the door on my mother.

I felt her eyes through her sunglasses and my cheeks flushed because I'm sure the moment she lifted those sunglasses, the look in her eyes would make my knees suddenly be useless. I knew she was devouring me with her eyes and I hoped to God we both had self-control long enough and far away from my mother to act on the intense need to be with her.

"How long do I have to kiss you before your mother opens the door?" She asked as her perfect white teeth shined – _shined_ – in the goddamn sun.

Before I could respond my mother did open the door and squealed like she won $50,000 just for entering her name in those stupid lifetime sweepstakes like in the commercials. I winced at how happy she was to see Ashley and immediately got nervous. My breathing picked up just a little bit and my God that sun was really beating, wasn't it? I literally felt my skin warm up and the intense waves the sun seemed to emit. My lips seemed a little too dry for my taste so I started constantly licking my lips, like _constantly_.

"Ashley! It's been too long! How come you never come over?"

Was my mother's voice always that shrill-like or was that just in my head?

"You know, I'd like to _come_ several times, but it just doesn't seem to work out. Spencer just seems to want me all to herself."

My eyes widened at the two sexual innuendos and I was right for my anxiety; you saw, right? This was the second time Ashley has done that in front of me and she seemed to enjoy my torture. My mother may seem naïve but she's a freaking doctor and she was hormonal teenage girl at one point. Granted, her hormones were geared towards the opposite sex but it was still hormones so I refused to be ignorant for one second and thought my mother doesn't know anything about sex and teenagers. These little hidden sexual innuendos were going to give me a heart attack especially if I thought I saw a little hesitation in my mother's facial expression, which I just think I did. Oh, shit!

"What are you doing here, Ashley?" I quickly spurted and gave my mom a little too wide smile when she questioned my eagerness with a raised eyebrow.

I may have been seen as a little too enthusiastic with the way I surged forward and stayed on the balls of my feet with my hands tightly clasped behind my back, but I was willing to do anything to curb the conversation away with Ashley telling my mom in codes we're seeing each other by fucking every feeling out of our bones. If I had to appear crazed, then so be it. I looked at Ashley and gave the most obvious glare in my eyes that she cut it out. She only smirked at me and turned her attention back to my mom and crinkled her nose as she gave her a charming smile.

"I was hoping I could talk to you, Miss C," Ashley said. "Maybe I could convince you to have Spencer for Winter break."

My mouth dropped but thank God my mom didn't notice but my eyes said everything: what? Ashley winked and that's all I understood: she had this and just to let her keep talking. I had enough smarts to keep quiet as I silently gulped as Ashley effortlessly coerced an invite inside so she could talk to my mom in a more comfortable setting. My mom was all for it, of course, and I got chastised for not opening the door fast enough for Ashley. Once I got the door opened, I was quickly sent to the living room to kick Glen out then straight to the kitchen for drinks and was ordered to make a little snack.

By the time I got back to the living room with everything, Ashley thanked me with a lingering touch as I handed her the drink she requested and another wink. Before I could process the gesture my mother sent me up to my room.

"What?" I said in a daze, because that's what Ashley did to me all the time: put me in a fucking daze.

"Go upstairs, honey," my mom said. "Get some clothes for a couple days; you're staying with Ashley."

My look said it all: what did Ashley do to my mom?

**MF**

"Mm, Ashley! We're outside my house!" I said as my back collided with the passenger side of her car as she kissed me.

Any further protest died at the base of my throat as her fingers glided through my hair while she pressed her body harder into mine. It felt so good to have her lips on mine again even though it was mere two-day absence. Fuck, her tongue against mine felt like home. Everything made sense when her mouth was against mine, like it belonged and there was no chaos.

The sun warmed my skin and it was my wake-up call that we were in broad daylight, where my neighbors could see. If they saw, they could tell my parents and the panic shot like the opportunist it was. I quickly pulled my head back and a small thud reached my ears but I couldn't be bothered with the slight pain.

"Ashley, my mom could see," I whispered and my eyes had to convey the panic my body instantly felt.

I'm pretty sure I looked crazed with how my eyes darted left to right and I kept biting the same spot of my bottom lip as I looked over my left shoulder every two seconds. I mean, my mom could run out any minute claiming I forgot something or trying to sneak in one more hug from Ashley. And honestly, how could I forget my fucking nosy neighbors!

"The car is blocking you," she whispered against my lips and she closed the gap one more time with a deep kiss.

I literally melted into her car as her kiss paralyzed me. My lips put more pressure on hers as I moaned a little and pulled her shoulders closer to mine. I couldn't even last two days without kissing her and I should have felt pathetic but if I could describe heaven, it would probably be Ashley's soft lips. She stroked her tongue with mine and I gave in until the thought of my neighbors again creeped up on me.

I whined as I pulled away again but Ashley wouldn't have none of that. Her lips surged forward and I had enough self-control to turn my head but her lips just closed in on the patches of skin along my jaw. Her hands squeezed my hips as one of them travelled up my stomach and squeezed my breast. I had to quiet the moan by biting my bottom lip, hard.

"My neighbor," I whimpered. "We're facing them and they could tell my parents."

"What if they do?" She countered. "If you don't want this, then stop me. Because I can't stop myself."

Her lips found the juncture of my neck and shoulder and started ravishing like she picked up from Friday night. It was like her lips had A.D.D. Her mouth moved everywhere from my neck to my face like it had a mind of its own and couldn't decide which patch of skin it wanted to pay the most attention. Common sense shut down from my mind as I used her car door as leverage to support my body. I closed my eyes and just let it happen, because truth be told, I never wanted her to stop. Maybe I wanted to get caught.

There was no way in Hell I was going to tell my parents about my relationship with Ashley but if I was caught? There was also no way in Hell I would deny what I have with Ashley or even stop. I would be upfront with my parents and hope to God they understood on some level that even though it seemed unhealthy (and I knew it was) I've been the happiest since we moved out here and that's all they should care about. It was going to cause drama no doubt about it, but what was life without drama, especially a sensitive manner like this?

So I indulged. I let Ashley practically fuck me outside her car where my neighbors could see and snitch on me and some part of me hoped I would be confronted by my parents about it so I could finally talk about how free I felt. I knew this was deep and I changed but it wasn't until that exact moment where I got _wet_ at the prospect of getting caught by my neighbor and finally shout about how I loved who I was with Ashley and nothing was going to change that.

It was fucked up and I didn't care.

I didn't care and I showed it by pulling Ashley so I could kiss her harder, my hands grabbing her luscious ass and squeezing tight. I hoped my neighbor gave a scandalous gasp when they witnessed that.

**MF**

Ashley got me to her house and we didn't make it to her room. My shirt was discarded practically on her expansive porch and my gym bag packed to the rim basically abandoned along the trail from her driveway to the front door. She backed me with only her lips tightly pressed against mine and her hands glued to my hips as guidance. I fell over the arm of her designer couch with her jumping over just to keep us attached. Her fingers barely got the button of my jeans undone before one hand slid up and the other dove for my core. She didn't wait to get me lubricated (like that would ever be a problem) and fucked me to the point where I felt it in places that shouldn't exist.

She fucked me to my very core of my soul and all I could was scream her name and beg for more.

We spent hours on that couch, well, it seemed like it. After my first orgasm ripped through me I was still geared for more and Ashley was more than willing to give it to me. I barely rested after the first before my lips roughly met hers and my nails were trailing a path up her back as I tried to pull her shirt off. I unclasped her bra and quickly latched both my thumbs and index fingers on her nipples and rubbed until they were hard little suckers that would stand out in attention for a while. She broke the kiss and dropped her head into the crook of my neck and I licked a path up her neck.

"Fuck, Spencer," she whimpered before she nipped my neck. "What you do to me."

Her body moved up a little bit and I opened my eyes to her delicious breasts for the taking and I did. I buried my face into her cleavage and used all the saliva I could produce to lick and suck the curves her ample breasts provided. She increased the fingers inside as she worked another massive hickey on my neck judging by the slight pain I felt as her teeth kept pressure on that patch of skin. My lips latched onto one nipple as my tongue flicked the pebble and I broke the contact when her fingers slammed inside me to the point where she was at the edge of my stomach. I groaned her name then gave her other nipple the same attention as she slammed inside me again. She hit that squishy spot again and I came undone.

It was frenzy. Correction, she was a frenzy on that couch and she wouldn't let up until I orgasm three times. She cleaned me up in the shower where she wouldn't let me go until she kissed every centimeter of my skin and thoroughly cleaned my pussy with her tongue. When I said I needed a break to eat, she already had the kitchen full of options and she wouldn't let me feed myself. Seriously, she hand-fed me and wouldn't move on to the next bite unless there was kiss in between. When I commented the stars were out, she got a sleeping bag out via a maid digging through a closet and laid it down on the grass of her endless yard and we laid out, cuddled under the beauty the dark sky provided with glimmers of light and full moon that seemed illuminated by her pool. She held me in silence as I just stared up and she just breathed me in. The light puffs of air against the juncture of my neck and shoulder tickled but it made me felt at ease. My eyes drifted to sleep with her light breaths her nose produced and barely-there caresses of her lips against the hickey she left and my shoulder.

**MF**

I woke up to the sun glaring behind. I frowned at the intrusion and refused to open my eyes to the yellow sheer that seemed to be prominent behind my eyelids. I was having a good dream and I didn't want any of this to end. The past 24 hours was like a dream and I was determined to never let it go and if that meant never opening my eyes then so be it. I moved my head away from the brightness and flung my arm over my head. I got comfortable and was luring back to that tranquil feeling I had before I frowned again. Something didn't seem right from the last time I closed my eyes.

For one, my body was way too comfortable and had padding under me. I knew the blanket on the grass last night was cozy, but shouldn't I feel some sort of lumps because of the dirt? This padding shouldn't mold to my body and be this damn comfortable, right? And why wasn't the sun bothering me as much as I would expect if I spent the night sleeping outside on the grass with Ashley cuddling me?

Holy shit, where was Ashley?!

I eyelids flew open in alarm and I was surprised how easily my eyes adjusted to the light. For one, I was in Ashley's room and that was why my eyes felt comfortable in the dim setting. How Ashley carried me to her room, I had no fucking clue but my inquiry mind like yours wanted to know. What I wanted to know more, though, was why I was alone. There was absolute no sign of Ashley and I felt uncomfortable at the fact because she was always here when I woke up. An irrational fear of being abandoned started slow in the pit of my stomach but the further the feeling travelled north, the more it accelerated to pure, undultered full-on panic and I was ready to call 911 and near-by hospitals.

I tried to swallow the fear as much as I could and practically screamed at my mental mind that I was overreacting. I physically wrapped clutched my stomach to stop the feeling and forced myself to sit up and find some clothes before I flailed my arms screaming help. I should search the house first, right? I do something rational before anything crazy.

_Or you could call her name out, dumbass. Jeez Spencer, it's too early for this shit._

I rolled my eyes at how harsh my inner voice could get, but the idea was on the right track. She might be using the bathroom and if I freaked out over something so little and so stupid, it might just be Ashley's wake-up call that I'm bat-shit crazy and she'll for real leave. My mission in life now was for Ashley to never leave me so I forced myself to be rational with a simple inner pep-talk.

_Open your fucking mouth!_

"Ashley?" I called out and I hoped the tone came across as strong and curious, not weak and desperate.

"There she is," Ashley said just as she opened her door.

My mouth dropped when she emerged from the long hallway and I got the clear picture of her carrying a tray full of breakfast food and juice. Did she really just bring me breakfast in bed? What did she do to piss me off?

"You made me breakfast in bed?"

She came closer with the most genuine smirk graced on her lips as she laughed that came out so natural, I was momentarily stunned at how truly, amazingly beautiful she looked. Like, literally, made my breath short for a second and it dawned on me that I never seen her this out and honest before (pun intended.) Let me tell you, a rush of analyzing what all this meant brought a surreal smile to my face. I made her feel at ease and I couldn't feel any more proud of myself.

"Yeah, right, bitch," she said playfully. "Spencer, you should know by now I would carry the tray and take the credit, but not actually do the hard work of cooking. That's what Ingrid is for."

She set the tray right on my thighs, kissed me deep and full, then dived to the other side of the bed and molded her side of her body into mine. I laughed at her antics with a happy smile permanently etched onto my lips and she looked at me with such an intense feeling that made me the luckiest girl that she noticed me. She nodded her head back for me to scoot back and I lifted the tray and did what she wanted me to do.

I picked up the fork and speared a couple of lumps of scrambled eggs and offered it to Ashley but she just shook her head. I shrugged and happily took advantage of this spoiled treatment and practically moaned sex with how good the eggs tasted. Oh, my God, let this be forever.

It took me maybe 15 minutes to devour the deliciousness the God Ingrid made and it would've been sooner (or longer because I couldn't make up my mind) for me to finish because I both enjoyed the food and the attention I got from Ashley but she seemed in a good mood and maybe less defensive with her cryptic answers and maybe, just maybe, I could at least find out how I got to stay with her for three weeks.

Yes, that was still on my mind. Even more present since now I'm fully awake and re-energized.

I was about to say thank you when a belch came out of me out of nowhere. I immediately clapped my hand over my mouth in embarrassment but the damage was already done. Ashley laughed so hard, she rolled over and was clutching her side. I weakly glared at her but soon started to giggle because I'm sure my reaction was what killed everything. I lightly punched her arm as she continued to laugh to the point of over-dramatic hysterics.

"Shut up!" I laughed.

"Your reaction was the point funniest shit I've ever seen. I should've instagramed it!"

"I would never talk to you again!"

"Please, who makes you breakfast in bed?" She finally calmed down and mimicked my position, which was sitting up straight. Her face was still red and her eyes were shiny with held-in tears.

"Your awesome cook, Ingrid."

"Okay, who gives you the best orgasms in the whole goddamn world?"

"You haven't given me a chance to explore."

She scoffed. "Fat fucking chance. You're mine. No one is better than me, Spence. Trust me, I would know."

I gave an unattractive scoff back. "Right, okay. I guess I'm just stuck with you."

"Damn right, you are!"

She turned her head the same time I did and we only stared at each other long enough to recognize we made eye contact and she leaned in with a semi-aggressive kiss that felt more possessive to me but to her probably wasn't and my body flushed. I got that tell-tale sign that I just made a wet spot on my panties because something literally flashed down my stomach and dripped onto the fabric. She bit my bottom lip and tugged once before she ended the kiss but her lips still hovered near mine and I slightly panted. I moaned once and couldn't help one more kiss which she obliged with the same intensity.

This tray was about to break soon if she kept this up.

"How did you do it?" I whispered.

"Do what? Make you wet so early? Kissed you."

I scoffed again and hung my head back. I knew I had to get away from her lips if I wanted answers and reminded myself I had 17 days to fuck her. Seventeen days of the best fucking in my life I knew I was going to get. I could manage maybe 20 minutes of serious questioning. I could this; I just need the willpower to get my lips away from hers.

It wasn't easy when my lips had a mind of its own, okay? Not easy, at all.

"No, how did you manage to get me away from my family the whole vacation?" I opened my eyes and soon enough hers popped open too and I knew my eyes shined something because I could literally feel it every time I just stared at her.

I could've jumped up right then and there when she kept eye contact and her hand ghosted the side of my neck.

"I threatened your mom."

"Ashley."

"Fine. I pleaded with her."

"That doesn't sound like you." I smiled.

"Okay, you got me," she took a deep breath and looked away before she looked back with her teeth clamped onto her bottom lip. She looked kinda regretful. "I did a spell and the only way for it to work was to kiss your mom."

My reaction was instant. I punched her hard. "Ashley!"

She laughed as she kept dodging my repeated slaps. Don't get me wrong, I laughed along with her too, but the comment still pissed and scandalized me at the same time. I shouldn't have this irrational feeling about beating the shit out my mother for making out with Ashley when I knew that would never, ever, like ever, happen. Do you see what this girl does to me?!

"What!" She laughed again as she easily slapped my hand that tried to pinch her. "She's hot, like the older version of you."

"That's not funny!"

"I don't know why you want to know so bad. You're here except for Christmas and Sunday dinners. You know you'd rather be here than at home, realizing how boring your life was before me."

She grabbed one wrist as she said this and then grabbed the other and easily restrained my hands to my chest before she leaned in for the most breath-taking kiss she ever gave me. I easily forgot my quest to beat Ashley as my lips went for more when she pulled away. She guided my hands to be pinned against her headboard as she took over the kiss and our tongues played with each other until air became a necessity. Her lips stayed close to mine and continued to peck while our foreheads seemed glued to each other. A serene smile etched onto my mouth as her tongue made another entrance.

Soon enough the tray was moved to the other side of the bed and she was on top of me, ravishing every part of my body. My hand rubbed the crease of her pants where her crotch was and she bucked once before her hips moved in a grind. My hands moved to unbutton her jeans and one hand slipped inside to the glorious heat while the other trailed up to cup her breast. She threw her head back as she motioned back and forth against my hand then threw her body forward to cover mine and her lips trailed alongside my jaw until they moved up to my mouth. We made out until her hips were moving in a frenzy and her hands started to get wild, clawing at everything in its reach, including my breasts as I felt nails leave white, vertical lines down my nipples to the underside and down my stomach. Her hips pistoned back and forth and moans that made me thrust faster and her fingers squeezed my nipples and the fullness of my breasts until a shriek echoed.

My eyes rolled back as I felt a wet line being licked up my sternum and I'm pretty sure I orgasm with her because my body felt all tingly from the nerves inside me shooting at lightening pace to the goosebumps that appeared on my skin.

It seemed like forever, but when my eyes fluttered open, Ashley was already back to fully dressed. She kneeled beside her bed and tenderly kissed me while she stroked my cheek.

"Get dressed," she whispered. "I want to take you out shopping. Maybe some lunch at Sergio's if you're hungry afterwards."

"Why?" Even though I started to get up and follow her to her in-route bathroom.

I swear to God, she purposely swayed her hips for me to get distracted at how great her ass looked.

"Because you need to look as hot as me and I get to brag to the world you're mine. Let's make the girls and guys around us jealous."

"Why?" I laughed as I watched her touch up her make-up which just made me want to mess it up more.

"The perks of being rich and hot, Spencer. I get to flaunt everything I have the rest don't. You."

**MF**

She took me to Century City Center in Santa Monica. And by God, the sightseeing was enough. I honestly looked like a kid in their dreamland. The endless shops, the skyscrapers, the colorful culture of the street entertainment and the beautiful view of the Pacific Ocean and Santa Monica Pier right there. We literally went into every store, anything I liked or paid a little too much attention gazing out she practically forced me to try it on and sneaked her way inside every time to watch undress and model the clothes. Every time I had this look of awe she said she would buy it, regardless of price. I complained the first five times but realized a little too late (by the third time) she tuned me out and was going to pay for everything. I swear, after an hour she spent at least $300 on me.

I pouted the first hour that she wouldn't listen to me when I said she didn't have to spend money on me or buy me everything I fell in love with but she was the most stubborn I ever seen. I took a step back (figuratively because I loved the feeling of Ashley being close to me) and realized that she was happy that she was spending money on me. In a way, when I really started to think about how free her grin looked every time she handed the Black AmEx card to the cashier, I started to feel great about myself. I was getting free clothes, man, and Ashley had her arm around my shoulders like I was hers. Her humongous sunglasses blocked her eyes but I could tell from her smirk she loved the looks patrons gave us every time we walked by.

And once I let go of the fact she was spending too much money on me, I started to let the power feeling consume me. She was giving me everything I fell in love with but couldn't afford in a million years and I honestly felt like I was the only one every time she was around. Her eyes were always on me and she was always touching me. I felt pampered and amazing and I clutched at the feeling. This feeling would never go away if I had anything to do with it.

Today felt like a real thing. We shopped, joked, and tried on several endless things. She took pictures of me in dresses and I returned the favor as she mocked what a sexy model would do in a fun photo shoot. My favorite was her in a revealing navy blue dress and her bent over showing a significant amount of cleavage with her head tilted, her hair tousled and her tongue fully out. I even scored a pic of us kissing on my phone that I would secretly set as my wallpaper. We had pictures of us together in sexy poses, faces smashed together, ridiculous faces, anything possible we could think of. Several times, employees commented how much fun it sounded like we were having and they even had huge smiles on their faces every time they checked up on us.

After the giggles subsided, Ashley pointed out I had one more dress to try out. I snuck in one more kiss before I stripped the yellow dress I had on and shimmied the sexy black dress on. The dress fit every curve I had and enhanced my breasts. It was strapless with sheer on my stomach that showed off my abs and sheer in a jagged angle along my thighs that gave the essence of tease. I looked in the mirror and immediately fell in love with how sexy it made me look. Seriously, I gave a small gasp as my hands ran through the silkiness.

I heard a small click and looked up and made eye contact with Ashley. She held no shame as her phone was still in her hand and she took another picture with me looking at her through the mirror. She gave a naughty smile and slipped her phone onto the bench and slowly walked towards me.

"What?" I said a little shyly, but my confidence was gaining momentum and soon enough was going to burst throughout my body. God, she made me feel sexy.

Her hand encircled my waist and she pulled me whole body into hers as she rested her chin on the crook of my neck. She bit her bottom lip before she kissed the juncture of my neck and shoulder and I closed my eyes at the contact and melded my body into hers. I felt her stare through the mirror and opened my eyes to the most intense gaze that made my whole body shiver into her.

"You're so fucking gorgeous," she said, her voice thick with lust. "I'm buying this dress for my own personal collection."

"Yeah?" She started to sway my body as her lips trailed down to my shoulder blade and I felt the familiar pressure her lips put on my skin.

"You have no idea how much you intensified my need for you with this dress. You're so goddamn beautiful."

I moaned as I felt her teeth scraped against my skin there went that jolt again. I begged for the hickey this time.

**MF**

Three hours of shopping and I was hungry like I was depraved. She took me to Seasons 52 and even though it seemed like the regular bar and grill, the experience had me so fucking high in the sky. I was giddy, powerful, and even downright playful all because of the attention Ashley gave me. She requested outdoor seating, asked me what looked good, and once the waitress asked what we wanted to drink, Ashley simply waited for me to order and said the same without looking at the menu. I looked over my menu and noticed that she didn't even pay attention to the waitress; she just looked at me. This sense of invincibility appeared in my bloodstream and I genuinely smiled at the girl that made me feel more than what I am really am. She returned my smile and reached for my hand. She lightly played with my fingers as we just talked about random things. She made me laugh at the most crudest observations of people that walked by, made me feel warm with her intense gaze, and made me grin at the relaxation I felt whenever she was around. I barely made my order to the waitress and gave her a quick glance before Ashley repeated my order and continued the conversation like our waiter was invisible. I should've felt bad but with how on top of the universe I felt, I didn't care if the waitress thought we were rude.

When our food came, I noticed the stares at us, the wolf whistles aimed at me and the compliments towards Ashley. I naturally blushed at the attention from the women that even commented on how cute we looked together and rolled my eyes but still grinned at the overzealous guys that were more obnoxious than ever. Ashley seemed to soak in the attention with an over-confidant smirk when two guys outright suggested we give them a "show." We were done with our food by then of course and we were just lounging when the pricks said this. My immediate reaction was to protect Ashley; anyone from school could be around and even though I wanted to show the dumb-asses what they could never get, I had to reel in the anger and be strong. Secret PDA was hot, but in public, I truly didn't know if Ashley would be comfortable with making such a bold statement. She was cocky, a little too arrogant for own good, but if she kept a 2,000 student body in the dark about her sexuality, what made me think she would claim me in front of a bunch of douches?

I was about to tell them to fuck off when Ashley practically jumped out of her chair, slowly cat-walked (yeah, _cat-walked_) to me, grabbed my hand and motioned for me to get up. I knitted my eyebrows together but got up. There was a railing that fenced us in and next thing I knew, she pushed me back by my hips until my lower back was in contact with the metal and my upper body was leaning back and her lips was mushed into mine. Instinctively, my mouth opened for her tongue and we were definitely giving those dicks a show. Her mouth slanted against mine ignited that feeling inside me that made me crave for more. This feeling - God, it was so hard to describe - was probably something akin to power but still failed to pale in comparison. This feeling spread like it was chasing the gas trail and exploded in the center of my chest and my hands cupped her face before one hand glided down until it reached her thigh. I hiked her leg up and I felt the subtle buck into my core from her hips. I moaned into her kiss as she pressed her tongue deeper into mine and I forgot all about the two guys.

Until she pulled away with a bite to my bottom lip and pulled. She kept my lip between her teeth for several seconds before she let go and slowly backed away from me. Reality came back when I realized the claps, cheers, and whistles around us seemed like an encore. Again, she took my breath away and I was left jelly as I tried my hardest to calm down my racing heart and cool down the heat that surfaced my skin.

"Twenty bucks," Ashley said and I almost whip-lashed when I heard her.

My eyes widened as she stood next to me, cool as ice, with her hand out to one of the dudes that stood shell-shocked. They laughed like she was joking but I noticed her brown eyes zeroed in to this dark abyss that meant business. When they noticed she was for real, one of them had the decency to drop his jaw, much like how I was doing.

"You're serious?" One of them asked.

Ashley scoffed and gave him half a smirk. Her condescending tone came out full-force. "Honey, you just got one of the hottest shows you'll ever see and you thought that came for free? Twenty bucks."

"What makes you think we're not going to see something hotter?"

"Bitch, please, nothing's hotter than my girl. Pay up, or your boners," she paused as I heard the click and I frowned because seriously, where the fuck did her camera come from? "Is going all over Twitter with a shaming caption, faces and all."

If I was in my rational mind, I would've zeroed in on the last part and internally freaked out as I over-analyzed what it could mean, but I was too busy being shocked that Ashley was hustling money over our kiss.

A bunch of ooh's sounded and I turned around to look at the picture she just snapped and sure enough, there were prominent bulges in these guys' dickie's shorts and stupid expressions on their faces. I guffawed behind her and she turned her head to give me a naughty smirk before she chuckled a little. She slipped her phone back into her back pocket and leaned onto the railing with her forearms and palms out as she showed a great amount of cleavage.

"Pay up," she grinned.

The two guys looked at each other before other one shrugged his shoulders and pushed at his friend's shoulder.

"Dude, it was a pretty hot show. Give her 20 bucks."

"Fine," the other guy said and pulled out his wallet.

He slapped a 20 in Ashley's hand and smirked back at her. He held up his other hand for a high-five and after she laughed at him, she obliged his high-five. The other guy went for one too and she flat out grinned and held out her hand for the resounding slap. They both gave me grins and thumbs-up while I just smiled and ducked my head. Ashley turned around and had a grin that said she was the most awesome girl in the world as she arrogantly pocketed the money.

"That's my money too," I said.

She scoffed but pushed herself off the railing and slowly invaded my personal space. "I did most of the work. Besides, it's the rule."

"Rule?"

"If I'm putting on a show, I have to get paid for it."

"Ashley fucking Davies," a girl sounded behind us and I did a double-take at the blond. Where do I know this chick from and why do I immediately feel threatened? "Putting on a show indeed."

Although Ashley didn't show any type of waver in her demeanor, I sure as hell felt something. I don't know if it was because I was physically near her and I felt the heat when her muscles tensioned or the fact that I've been close to her in more ways than one that I noticed the tiniest clench in her jaw before she relaxed it. Like a magician and the wave of a hand, she had her body relaxed in a cocky gesture as she slung her arm around my shoulders and that same smirk that said she was smarter than you.

"Ashley Benson," Ashley said. "Long time."

"Hell fucking yes! I haven't seen you in Ecco in a while."

"What can I say; I found something new to spend my time in."

This other "Ashley" nodded towards me. "Is that her? She's pretty."

"She's gorgeous."

"She's Spencer," I said, because honestly, I wanted in this conversation.

The other Ashley chuckled and I swear to God it was just as sexy not as sultry as my Ashley's. "Spencer's feisty. I can see why you like her. I'm Ashley, as you might've concluded. Ashley and I used to be best friends in the Hollywood nightclub scene."

She extended her hand and after a millimeter of second hesitation I took it and shook. She kept my hand in hers as her slow gaze made every judgment from my hair to my shoes. Her grin seemed to turn even naughtier as she licked her lips and finally made eye contact with me. She let go of my hand but not without her thumb slowly sliding down my ring finger.

Oh, my God, did she want me?

My Ashley seemed to think so because she pulled me even tighter into her after the other Ashley was done giving me the check-out.

"You're an actor?" I asked.

She giggled like it was hit-on move and trust me if I wasn't so obsessed with Ashley I probably would have fallen for it. I mean, all this attention from both of them made this little thing called arrogance bubbling inside me waiting to appear, but I was still wary. She knew Ashley, as in past tense. As in, maybe she was a part of Ashley drug days and the way Ashley was acting, I'm pretty sure I was right.

"God, she's so delicious you can eat. I can see why you're keeping her away." Her eyes trailed from me to Ashley and she seemed to have a silent conversation with her. Finally, her bluish-green eyes sparkled at me. "Yes, I'm on a little TV show called Pretty Little Liars."

"I used to party with her at Ecco," my Ashley said, her voice droning in that sultry hum that made my whole body collapse inside.

"And we miss you at Ecco."

"You know I went to rehab, Ashley."

"Yeah," she pouted her bottom lip in sympathy but I also turned my head to look at Ashley's reaction and the scowl told me this Ashley was faking. "Did you get my flowers?"

"No, actually, I didn't. I guess your assistant sent it to the wrong rehab center." My Ashley's voice dripped with laced sarcasm and on automatic, my arm wrapped around her waist and my fingers rubbed circles.

"Must have been what happened. Look, they miss you at Ecco. _I_ miss you at Ecco. You and Spencer should definitely come tonight."

"I don't think Ecco's really Spencer's scene."

If I was thinking straight, I would've hid the burst of excitement that came out of nowhere in my eyes that seemed to shine with want. I don't know how I let that happened. Maybe I was still feeling high at all the attention I got from Ashley and of course the spark of arrogance I felt when this _actor_ started checking me out and Ashley got possessive.

I don't know what came over me but the prospect of showing off Ashley and getting to know this part of L.A.; this part of fast-paced culture that showed glitz and glamour to ordinary people like me and I had the opportunity to experience it? My life back in Ohio was so boring and maybe, just maybe, deep down I wanted to know what Ashley was like before me. I knew I was having a blast compared to my old life, but was Ashley? Maybe if I inserted myself in her old world, I could get a better understanding and the slowly built frustration inside me would quell. Maybe this power I felt because of her would build to something greater if I knew on some level Ashley was happier with me.

"It looks like she wants to go, Ash."

I realized I was becoming transparent with my thoughts and I tried to look indifferent when I saw in my peripheral Ashley turning her head to me but I was too late. She took one look in my eyes and saw the excitement and without hesitation nodded her head without looking at the other Ashley.

"What time?" My Ashley said.

"In case you forgot, Ecco gets poppin' around midnight. I'm sure you don't need to be on my list since they'll be ecstatic to see you there, but I'll put you and Spencer on just in case. It'll be so much fun without the coke, Ash, I promise. Especially with this bombshell."

She nodded her head once towards me and there went that arrogant feeling again. The old me would've blushed but I felt the overwhelming need to bite my bottom lip and lean in to kiss the corner of my Ashley's mouth. The moment my lips pecked hers, she turned her head fully to mine and roughly kissed me, no shame peeking her tongue out at all in front Ashley. I smirked and did the same as my hand cupped her neck and pulled her closer. My Ashley broke the kiss with her signature smirk that made me want her to take me on the table in front of everyone then turned her attention back to the other Ashley. She looked at her with cocky pride.

"So fucking hot," the other Ashley said. "Do you still have my number?"

"Same assistant?" my Ashley said and the other nodded. "Your number somehow got deleted in rehab. I'll get it from your assistant."

"All right, then. I'll see you sexy, hot bitches at Ecco tonight."

She rushed forward and without permission hugged the both of us and walked away with the same seductive giggle. We watched her walk away then for some reason, everything inside me started to crumble. Belatedly, I realized what I just did and my stomach started to roll in a bad feeling. My facial muscles immediately tensed and Ashley frowned when she noticed.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"I just realized how stupid it might be to go back to a place you used to do drugs at. I mean, I'm right, right? You used to do coke at Ecco?'

"Everyone does coke at Ecco."

"Then maybe we should cancel."

"No. We're going."

"Ashley, I shouldn't tempt you. Even if the prospect of getting to know that part of L.A. got me excited or to see your old world, it's selfish of me to put you back there. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. We're going."

I sighed. "Ashley."

"Spence, it'll be okay. You want to go, we're going. I don't need coke or the drugs that flow there to have a good time. I can stand in that place and not be tempted to do drugs."

"How?"

"Because you're a lot better than any drug I ever did," she whispered against my lips before my body surrendered to the sensual kiss.

**MF**

I should've learned to never fight when Ashley decided to be stubborn. I spent all afternoon and night trying to talk us out of going but it just landed on deaf ears. At one point, she just made out with me to get me to shut up. When I tried to be stubborn, she just stood with the little black dress she bought me between her fingers and hip cocked out in the middle of her room and just looked at me. I tried watching TV, refused looking in her direction and even tried the arms crossed and severe pout as I laid on her bed.

But of course she won and I begrudgingly climbed out of the bed and snatched the dress as I made my way to her in-route bathroom. She smirked as I walked by and I was so mad I silently vowed I wouldn't kiss for the rest of the night. That went out the window when I emerged out of the bathroom with the dress on and I faltered when I saw the lust and awe in her eyes when we made eye-contact.

I didn't know why I never felt uncomfortable when I was trying the dress on but when it was just me in her bathroom, the self-consciousness creeped out of nowhere. Was the dress this short? I mean the silk practically stuck to my skin and the hem seemed to only go maybe three inches below my ass. Holy shit, I'm supposed to go out in public like this? What the fuck did Ashley put in my drink when I wasn't looking because what the hell was I thinking when I first tried this on? What possibility inside me thought I could pull this provocative dress off?

I emerged out of her bathroom feeling as clumsy as ever as I tried to pull the dress to cover more thigh but it seemed like a never-ending battle because I literally felt my breasts about to be exposed if I pulled more. My hands ran down the creases in fear that some sort of baby fat was going to show and the very thought just convinced me to end this night in any way possible. I didn't care if I had to lock myself in her bathroom, I wasn't going out in this dress and I sure as Hell wasn't going to Ecco. Pleading words were about to escape my mouth when the ability to talk evaporated in mist when I made eye-contact with Ashley.

We were silent and five feet away from each other in a suspended moment until – without a word – Ashley closed the short distance, her hands immediately on my hips and trailed up until her arms hooked underneath my armpits. The sensation I felt with her fingers against the silk hitched my breath and I immediately reciprocated the hug when she pulled me in tight to her body. She seemed to breathe me in and just like that, the confidence punched through that wall inside me that seemed to barricade everything. That power-hungry feeling showed up like it was just lurking in the shadows, waiting to be called upon. She kissed me like she needed to and my lips kept up with her pace, the tips of our tongues taking turns to lick each other in that small passage between our lips. Her kisses were starting to become desperate and bruising but I would be lying if I said I didn't want more.

I was craving this attention and the heightened need for it should have sent warning bells. But with Ashley, the warning bells were distant and fuzzy. And I fucking wanted it that way.

She broke the kiss with her lips feverishly sucking against mine before she whispered all my fears away.

"You have no idea how much of a beautiful, amazing girl you are, Spence," she said before she pulled her lips away and whispered to my ear. "You look stunning and coke got nothing on you. I'm gonna have fun tonight."

She bit my lobe and all I could do was close my eyes. I had to think: where were my heels again?

**MF**

It was well after 12:30 before we got the car parked and made our way to the long line that circled Ecco. I was expecting some sort of hassle (like in the movies) trying to get ahold of Ashley and her VIP list, but all my Ashley had to do was make eye-contact with the doorman with her infamous smirk firmly plastered. Without hesitation, the guy lifted the rope and didn't even check our I.D's. He gave Ashley a grin and slightly bowed as we walked by.

"Welcome back, Ms. Davies," he said. "We missed you."

"We'll see how much I missed you," she winked back. "Ashley in?"

The guy nodded and she reached inside her dress and pulled out a bill that I couldn't exactly see. Her other hand was firmly in mine and she pulled me closer as she leaned in to the guy's cheek and barely grazed it. She gave him the slip and gave a devious smile as she patted his chest.

"Make sure you let Ashley know we're here and tell Damion that she," she nodded her head towards me. "Gets everything she deserves as V.I.P."

"And who is she?"

I was about to introduce myself but Ashley beat me to it. "She's mine," she said with a flirtatious smirk and quirk of an eyebrow.

The guy nodded and Ashley started to guide me inside the club. I looked back and saw the guy speaking inside his sleeve and when we made eye-contact, he winked at me and mouthed "welcome."

I was immediately bombarded with deep bass as the music hit me in all directions. The club was dark of course, with the lights show that showed green and red in all directions that highlighted every person dancing and talking in booths had me in awe. I honestly felt like I was in a movie with how the path cleared as Ashley held tight on my hand as she bee-lined for a section that was roped off had several guards standing post. The lights momentarily blinded me as it flashed repeatedly in time with the beat that made me feel like I was high. The lights dimmed for an obvious beat until haze fell from the ceiling and I felt some sort of texture stick to my arms that shot from the ground. I used my other hand to wipe whatever was on me and I realized it was confetti and I found myself grinning. I was already falling in infatuation with this place as the energy obviously picked up pace and the dancing bodies around me writhed harder in time with the beat.

I was in a real Hollywood nightspot and I felt the excitement brewing inside me to experience it. I wanted to dance with Ashley the same way the other patrons were going at it. I wanted to sit in V.I.P. and just people-watch and maybe catch sightings of celebrities. I wanted to order the most expensive alcoholic bottle just for the hell of it even though I knew deep down I probably wouldn't try it. The atmosphere around me had me craving this world and I could see how Ashley got lost in this lifestyle. Hell, all I did so far was just observe and I wanted part of the energy; I wanted a taste of what was so intoxicating.

Ashley stopped at the edge of this heightened box that had a birds-eye view of the dance floor and I wondered if she just had to slip another bill or something because wouldn't we have been inside the section already? I turned from my people-watching and hoped my tongue wasn't lagging because I just witnessed the most erotic dancing from two girls. Sure enough, the reason why we weren't in the V.I.P. section was because Ashley was staring at me with this look that showed lust and concern. I smiled at her and leaned forward and licked the outer shell of my ear before she raised her voice.

"You ready for this?"

"Yes. Are you sure you can handle this?"

"As long you're here. Be forewarned; you're gonna see a lot of drugs."

"Just don't be tempted."

"The only temptation is you."

I licked my lips as I felt that familiar flesh spread inside my body and pooled in the pit of my stomach. I knew I was starting to leak cum onto my lace panties but that was the beginning of the fun. Images of the dirty dancing we could do and possibly a quick fuck in the bathroom had me grinning in excitement. My God, what was wrong with me?

_Not a fucking thing_, the devil inside me said.

The bodyguards already had the velvet ropes lifted up for us and Ashley just winked at the both of them. They grinned down at us and told us to enjoy our night since drinks were already there for us. One of them even complimented Ashley because of me. I slightly blushed at the statement and all Ashley did was grin while she draped her arm over then kissed me. After the kiss had me dazed, she winked at the guy and simply thanked him in her own way.

"I know," she said and led me further into the area.

We sat in the corner booth that had a place card with Ashley's name on it and the moment we sat down, a waitress came with complementary flutes of champagne. Ashley politely declined but picked one up for me and fed me the bubbly gold. My taste buds were immediately addicted and I showed it as much as I raised my hand for one more. Ashley laughed and kissed my cheek as she settled in to people watch. After another huge gulp of that amazing champagne, I felt my forehead starting to pound a little so I thought maybe I should slow down. I settled into Ashley's side and started looking around also and the little buzz I had was starting to slowly go down.

Ashley was right, there were a lot of drugs. Every person in this concave was either snorting white powder off the table or trading little baggies with one, two, sometimes even three little pills. Some were being a little erotic with it; either placing a perfect little line of white along a tanned thigh and snorting or having a pill on the tip of tongue while the other devoured the mouth in an almost disgusting kiss.

Ashley seemed a little tense as she watched every single person around her do what she probably used to make look easy and my fingers started to glide all over her shoulders. She was relaxed the whole time but one look up and I saw how tense her jaw was clenched and my mind started racing on what I should do. We were here for maybe 10 minutes and that seemed to be a waste of time but I wasn't about to sacrifice Ashley's sobriety for my curiosity. I opened my mouth to say we should leave when a man suddenly appeared in front of us dressed to the nines.

He was obviously buff but he had this kindness to him just by looking at his face. He obviously took pride in his fashion because his suit was seriously impeccable. If I wasn't convinced I was gay for Ashley, I would have considered this guy, even if he may be ten years older than me. He held his arms out with a giddy smile and screamed Ashley's name.

"Damion," she said as she got up and I saw the rare happiness on her face that only I seemed to get. I briefly thought if I should be jealous but the hug they shared told me it was strictly platonic.

"Not that I'm not happy to see you or ecstatic that you're back in my club but what are you doing here?" He asked her and I noticed the genuine concern in his tone and facial expression with the way his eyes crinkled in the corners. "I thought rehab worked this time."

"It did, trust me," she patted his chest and squeezed his forearm when he still looked at her with concern. She whispered something else into his ear but then nodded at me. "Spence."

I came out of my little abyss I called my mind and smiled up at the guy which he returned with the same amount of feeling. When she gestured with her head that I should get up, I did what I was told and went for a hand-shake but he just engulfed me in a bear hug. I laughed my surprise and Ashley just grinned like she was happy we got along, even we barely spoke.

"Spencer Carlin," I formerly introduced myself.

"Damion Monteo. Pleasure. Please, keep my favorite girl out of trouble, huh?"

"I will never let her touch the stuff again, I promise. I was actually about to suggest we leave."

"Nonsense! Drinks are on the house, but just let me know when you feel a little out of hand, okay? These drinks will knock you on the ass and Ashley may be strong, but she's not strong enough without her muse."

I frowned at this. "What do you mean?"

Before he could answer, a loud-pitched scream could be heard through the monstrous bass of the music and Damion winked when I looked over his shoulder and there was Ashley Benson making her way like she hadn't seen Ashley in years. Damion walked away as my Ashley reciprocated her hug but with less enthusiasm and when I stepped away from Damion, the other Ashley grabbed me and I was in another bear hug. My God, she's kinda strong.

I had to choke out a breath and she still hadn't let go of the hug. I spent alcohol surrounding her so I knew she was kind of out of it but I think she was breathing me in and I felt a little uncomfortable. My Ashley gripped her forearm and pulled pretty rough even though it could be construed as tugging but I saw the annoyance on my Ashley's face. The other Ashley let go when she felt her arm being yanked out but she didn't seem to mind or even noticed with the way she giggled. My Ashley was immediately in my side, her fingers gripped tight on my hip and I took a good look at the other Ashley. Her eyes had red rims traced all over white and her irises seemed to swirl all over the place with blue and green and her pupils were starting to dilate.

Of course, she was high.

"Thank fucking God, you guys are here. Ash, you remember Jason," she said and we both looked up and noticed a good-looking guy towering over the three of us.

Jason smirked at my Ashley and she returned the smirk. My Ashley schooled her features at the guy but to me it seemed like she wasn't impressed with him or too happy he was still around. If she didn't like him, I immediately concluded that I wouldn't. There had to be a reason why she really didn't like him but maybe just tolerated him because the drugs allowed the annoyance to be buried deep. I didn't know how she was going to react to him that she was sober but I was going to do whatever it took to make her comfortable. I pulled her closer to me as the other Ashley introduced me to him and I gave him a tight closed-lip smile and nodded once before I snuggled into my Ashley's crook of her neck.

"Found a new toy?" Jason asked.

I frowned at the reference to me and was about to give him a rude reply when the other Ashley stepped in. "Be nice, Jase! Besides, she doesn't look like a toy, does she? You look absolutely devour-able, Spencer. Maybe you can get Ashley to share later on in the night."

She winked at me and I wasn't for sure if I should be disgusted or flattered. The girl had been hitting on me in the most subtle ways since we met that afternoon and honestly, the more she did it, the more I felt the latter, even though I knew I shouldn't. It was small, okay; don't think I would ever consider leaving Ashley for _her_. I didn't know how to really explain it, but the other attention seemed to build on me even though I know I would never go for it when I had the best. But it was nice, you know, even though the attention I craved the most was from my Ashley.

"Fat chance, bitch," my Ashley responded the other laughed good-heartedly.

"There she is. She was always possessive, even with her coke."

"Speaking of which," Jason interrupted. "I got a couple lines I've been saving. Wanna join, Ashley? It's been a while since we've seen you here."

"Jason, you fucking idiot, she got sober! She doesn't do our junk anymore."

"Then why are you here, Ash?"

"Because I invited her and her yummy companion, duh!"

"Okay, whatever. The bottom line is I still have the lines and they need to be done. If miss monk here wants to torture herself, will you do it with me?"

"I've done too much, I'm dancing."

And just like that, the other Ashley was gone. Jason seemed a little pissed at the sudden brush-off and all I could think was fist-pump the other Ashley for dissing him like that. I was starting to see why my Ashley had to have drugs just to tolerate this douche. I rolled my eyes at him but he didn't seem to notice as he set his sights on me. I guess he tried to give me a charming smile but my upper lip involuntarily curled because he looked like a demented troll with the way his face scrunched up.

"Wanna do lines with me?" He asked me.

"She doesn't do drugs," Ashley cut in. "So don't think about begging."

"Jesus Christ, you make no sense, Ash! You get sober but you come to the most drugged up club with your virgin friend? Why don't you guys just fuck at home, like the other girls?"

"Back off, Jason, you don't know shit."

She actually snarled at him and I guess something brewed in chocolate orbs because he physically flinched back. He backed up once and held his hands up in a surrender gesture. He bowed his head in apology and softly spoke with a regretful tone.

"Okay, I'm sorry, Ash, okay? No disrespect, but you see the contradiction, right?"

"I'm allowed to challenge myself," she responded. "That's what rehab's all about."

"Okay. I respect that. But who's gonna do the lines with me?"

"I don't know, asshole, why don't you do by yourself?"

"Ash, maybe we should sit down," I whispered in her ear and she nodded once before she led us back to our booth.

I gave Jason a look that he should go away and he was smart enough to decipher it and walked away. Ashley sat on the plush seating and relaxed her shoulders into the back but her arms were crossed and her jaw was clenched in the tightest I ever seen. Her cheeks were hollowed and I could only guess she was biting the inside of her cheeks to reel in her anger and small bursts of air were coming out of her nose. Her eyes were a steely dark brown and I frowned in concern. I never seen her so mad before and I wanted to make it better.

I snuggled up against her and although she didn't move her arms to wrap around me, I felt her head tilt down to rub against the top of my hair. Her body significantly relaxed against mine but her narrowed eyes were kept on Jason, who found a spot on a table 20 feet away and he was bent over as he prepared his coke to snort. I watched as she did as he methodically got the coke ready with a small paper cutter and organized the white powder into several lines and kept making the lines thinner as he repeated the process maybe five times before he was satisfied. He leaned back and tensed his back up to crack the soreness from being bent over for so long then cracked both sides of his neck before he took a deep breath. In one quick motion, he dove down with an index finger against a nostril and breathed in deep as the white line disappeared like it was magic. He lifted his head up and held his breath before he exhaled in the most suspended way possible as his eyelids fluttered. He licked his lips as he shook his head several times before he opened his eyes and made eye-contact with his. He gave us a haze smile and nodded his chin up in greeting like the intense exchange before never happened and then did another line.

I looked up at Ashley and noticed her bottom lip was firmly between her teeth and the way her mouth muscles tensed, she was biting her lip hard enough to draw blood. Her eyes followed Jason as he continuously did the other three lines on the table without a breath. I had to do something, and fast.

So I sat up and grabbed her chin to look at me. Without warning and just a look deep into her lost eyes, I kissed her hard and deep. My other hand guided down to her leg and trailed until it gripped the inside of her knee and I pried it open to spread. Her presence wasted no time as her tongue started stroking with mine and one of her hands gripped the back of my neck as she roughly pressed me into her. Instincts took over as I used her knee as leverage as I maneuvered my whole body to straddle her. Once I sat on her lap, both of my hands went straight to cup her neck and I took over the kiss. My teeth nipped at her bottom lip before my tongue would invade her whole mouth and traced the back of her teeth. Her hands gripped my hips and the pressure immediately gave me confidence and goosebumps as I literally felt everything she gave me because of the sheerness of the dress. My hips started a grinding motion as my moans echoed into her mouth.

"Fuck, Spencer," she said as she broke the kiss and whispered against my sternum.

"Go ahead," I panted. "Devour my breasts in front of these people. Fuck me for all of them to see."

"Don't say things you don't mean," she said but her teeth started to nip the skin as her lips suctioned. Her hands were starting to trail up and stopped at the hem where the cups kept my breasts in.

"I do mean it," I moaned. "I want you to show these people who I belong to. I want you to show them what's better than drugs."

I shivered at the air that attacked my nipples and moaned when one of them was engulfed in wet heat. I groaned when two fingers invaded my wetness down there and made no time pounding against the muscle that sent jolts of pleasure throughout my body. I flung my head back in ecstasy and all I hoped was that Jason douche and everyone around us got horny over something they couldn't have. The pleasures Ashley gave me couldn't compare to anything, it was so out of this world. The harder she fucked me, the more I wanted so flung my head back and dove in for another heart-stopping kiss. It seemed like it was forever when I finally orgasm but she still kept going.

And I never wanted her to stop my hips bucked in rhythm for another go.

**End Chapter 11.**

**Twenty-nine pages and was every single one hot? Hope it made up for the long-awaited wait. Read and review if you'd like.**

**MF**


	14. Chapter 12

Obsession

**Here it is; the continuation/aftermath of what I like to call the Ecco Saga. I don't usually do this, but there's a scene where Ashley and Spencer dirty dance and I tried to describe as best as possible in Spencer's persona, but below is the link to the youtube video I highly suggest you listen to while reading the scene just to get Spencer's feel. You'll know when to play the song ;) This isn't as long as the last chapter and it's almost a summary-type chapter but it's crucial you pay attention to the subliminal meaning. Things are building and they're going to collapse.**

**Please read and review if you'd like. Enjoy. **

** e **

**watch?v=DTrnZ29_jxY**

**MF**

Ch. 12 – What Revolves?

Two of her fingers were as far as it could go inside me and it still wasn't enough. Was this ecstasy? Was this what it felt like to be high? Everything inside me seemed like it wanted to explode like sparks glittering the sky but it just wouldn't reach that level. I arched back and moaned in probably the most sensual way; her hot breath sent little jolts throughout the surface of my skin as her tongue licked the sweat that formed in the valley of my breasts. Her soft lips puckered against one of my nipples until I felt the rough contrast of her teeth as she lightly bit down before coating the sensitive nerve endings with her saliva. Her other hand palmed my other breast, two of her fingers pinching my other nipple until it was stone-cold hard as she worked both of them with the same amount of enjoyment and pace. I should've felt a chill as the amount of exposure I was in as my dress was practically pulled down to the edge of my sternum and the not-so-subtle rocking my hips were doing on top of her lap.

Fucking for everyone to see in the VIP area of a popular Hollywood club that was filled with celebrities and strangers alike should've made me hesitant. Some sort of privacy should've been on the forefront of my mind. What should've scared me was that I didn't care; in fact I wanted more and the thought of these people watching me have something they couldn't get made my whole body flushed with power and a rush of wetness zoomed down to my core.

"More," I whimpered as I bucked back to invade her face.

I felt my hair starting to damp because of the heat between us and the people around us. I had a sneaking suspicion we had our own personal audience with how much hotter it just got and maybe there was some ramifications about this but the thought was quickly sucker punched out of my mind. The only focus that my whole body wanted was for Ashley to fuck me harder. As I grinded my core deeper on her two fingers, one of my hands gripped her shoulder while the other reached around and tugged her hair to pull her head back. I might've tugged harder than I intended because even though white noise in flooded my ears, I distantly heard a grunt from her beautiful mouth. I couldn't be bothered with the touch of aggression though because I just absolutely _needed_ her mouth against mine.

I slanted my lips against hers and she immediately slipped her tongue inside my mouth. Our tongues stroked the other in this mad dash to euphoria and she slouched just a tiny bit before she rammed a third finger inside me. All three fingers moved in random paths as it pushed against walls and scraped against muscles that had my toes curling inside my heels. I never wanted this to end but at the same time I needed to cum.

It was a push and pull from the seven rings of Hell.

"Cum for me," Ashley whispered against my lips when she broke the kiss. The stare she gave me was the most intense I ever saw. In my sexed up fog, I couldn't attempt to describe this to you even if I tried. "You're so beautiful when you cum. The tears that leak in the corner of your eyes every time you cum give me the best gift in the world. Come on, baby, cum for me. Let me have that."

She made a deep thrust at her last sentence and she found that squishy spot that made me cum like it's the magical button to an orgasm. She pressed it once, twice, and I felt my vocal chords actually strained because that orgasm ripped everything inside me and I had to let the world know.

Ashley Davies fucked me whole.

I wanted more. It didn't matter if my orgasm was so sudden and intense that my legs literally felt numb or the fact that my lungs burned like I just ran a marathon. I stayed suspended, frozen in that small arched position with my hands wrapped tightly behind her neck and my nails dugged into her skin deep enough to indent several centimeters. My head lugged back until the trace of veins in my neck stood prudent against skin as tiny jolts coursed through my bloodstream. My eyes were closed as I tried to calm the racing that zipped and zoomed throughout my brain like it car racing video game. Every thought was Ashley and even though the orgasm satisfied me to the point where I was happy to lounge about and die of euphoria, there was still something that nagged.

I should've noticed how my stamina skyrocketed when I first got with Ashley, but any analyzing thought was pushed out when I finally opened my eyes and met practically black orbs. Anything that had to do with sex and Ashley immediately popped in the forefront of my mind and it clicked on what was nagging my pure bliss. Everything sense I had amplified as I finally got my breathing under control and I bit the corner of my bottom lip. I felt my plush skin being pressured between my teeth, heard the practical _whoosh_ in my breathing as it got heavier as I slowly moved my face down to hers, and my fingers felt the sensuality of her smooth skin as they let go the back of her neck and moved to the dampness of her shoulders and gently squeezed.

Her tongue met mine in a flick before my mouth fully descended into the beauty of hers. The kiss was languid but full of that fire that was about to ablaze. It started slow, but quickly gained heat that always combusted when we were together. Soon enough, my hips were rocking again and she struggled as she bucked to get that friction. Her lower half restlessly started to move about to get my knee against her clit but there was more to that.

The feeling that nagged wanted more than just dry-humping while more people watched. I wanted all of her and I wanted her now.

I broke the kiss with a sharp bite to her bottom lip and practically growled at me. Her hands squeezed my hips to the point where she would bruise me if I didn't knock off the teasing; the glare said as much. My hands moved up to cup her neck and I roughly pulled up to where her chin rested on the top of my sternum (I didn't even know my breasts were still exposed; that's how much I was wrapped up in her) and I gave her another heated kiss.

"I want to eat you out," I whispered hotly against her mouth before I gave her several pecks before she opened her mouth and met my tongue.

Her hands trailed up my sides before they curved inward and cupped my breasts. She squeezed slow and to me, it felt so sensual and erotic at the same time, I felt the wetness accrue against my probably already ruined panties. Her tongue stroke mine several times before I couldn't take it anymore and broke the connection, no matter how much my mind screamed I was such a fucking idiot.

"Please," I begged.

Next thing I knew, she sat up and moved with such grace and fluidity that I had my legs tightly wrapped against her waist as she stood. She eased my body down, effortlessly pulled both ends of my dress to where it was appropriate and grabbed my hand like I was the edge of the cliff she was desperately holding on to. She practically cleared the path in the VIP area to exit but stopped at the bouncer at the bottom of the steps and whispered something in his ear.

She was rough with him, as she grabbed his arm and tightened her grip on the lapel of his jacket and through the haze and colorful lights that was meant to put me in a trance, I noticed the dark determination in her eyes and the gritted teeth. He kept nodding at her and speaking inside the cuff of his suit but he never gave any type of nervousness or intimidation away. After a few moments, he nodded in a direction in the far right corner and Ashley just took off, tugging me in not a rough but rushed way. I was surprised my legs worked after what just went down between us a few minutes prior or the fact I had perfect balance in my heels as my sex queen practically dragged me in a clear path to the only privacy we would probably get in this drugged-up club.

Ashley nodded to another bouncer that met us at a door then she dragged me inside. I had a secret evil smile that widened once I looked up and read the door. This was one of my deepest (like, in the deepest depth in my brain) fantasy.

She pulled me inside the women's restroom and locked the door.

"How do you know no one's in here?" I asked as I stood in the middle of the room.

She quickly turned to me and just leaned against the smooth wood, with only one look that could get my panties dropped faster than two seconds. Her chest rose up and down in a slight faster rhythm and her mouth was parted where all I saw was the teasing tip of pink tongue. Her almost black eyes practically purred in lust and she spoke in a smoldering tone that said exactly that I should take her right here and right now.

"Damion took care of it," she replied, a husk evident that definitely put throaty as an accurate adjective.

She wanted me to fuck her and I could never deny her anything, so I did.

I closed the gap between us in two strides and roughly grabbed both sides of her jaw and propelled my lips to hers. Our mouths crashed in punishing pressure before her teeth made an appearance and bit down on my bottom lip. I slightly hissed before I pushed my whole body forward and pinned her back while my hands took a mind of its own. My hands smoothed down to her neck while my mouth followed. How many times she gave me a hickey in the past three months? The thought passed as my teeth bit down hard on an angle of her neck and I felt the uneven slope as her veins practically rose and strained against her tan skin. I licked her skin to smooth the sting as my mouth shaped to a small circle then hollowed as I sucked. I kept the pattern until her nails gripped the back of my neck and I felt the slight pain as half-crescent moons indented into my sweaty neck and she moaned.

My tongue lapped one last time before I kept the increased pressure until I felt the bruise forming under my over-heated mouth. My hands pawed at her breasts as I left her neck for one deep breath then dove right back to her mouth. She accepted my sloppy kiss and pulled me closer to her, her knee raised until her kneecap collided with my clit. I understood what she was trying to do once the contact came and something took over me.

There was no way in Hell right now she was going to make this about me and another orgasm.

I wanted to eat her out, fuck every nerve inside her. It was out of control but for once I wanted to dominate her, much like she had done to me for most of the day. On a deep level, I knew she wanted that too; that look before I mauled her told me everything she wouldn't say out loud and I was up for the challenge. Ashley never really used words to describe what she wanted but I didn't need a clear explanation this time. Even if her default was to control some sort of semblance, I wasn't going to allow it. Things were changing between us and it was starting with this. If she wanted to fuck me again tonight, it was going to be after I fucked her into ecstasy.

I pulled back – our mouths still fused – and propelled her back into one of the bathroom stalls, my hands reluctantly leaving her breasts and wrapping around her back to where the zipper was. I adjusted my body a little to the left, where my right knee pushed up against her clit and straddled her thigh. My mouth left hers and trailed to the other side of her neck where I went straight to another hickey. Loudly, her zipper echoed in the room as it zoomed down until the very end and my hands gripped her shoulders. I couldn't decide on a spot on her neck for the hickey as I left wet spots all over the canvass of her beautiful skin. I nipped and kissed while my hands gave her shoulders small massages until they gripped silk material and I pulled the opposite ends.

She lifted her thigh up for contact and I even gave a seductive croak of "uh-uh." I bit the expanse of skin that was nearest my mouth and pulled back once again. She gave a slight whimper as I wasn't considerate with getting her dress and bra down until the air puckered her nipples. I felt my eyes widen as they no doubt dilated as I took in her beautiful lumps. My head dipped and my mouth latched onto her left nipple before my teeth nipped across to the other. My hands cupped the inside of her knees, pulled and lifted towards my hips. I had her raised against the door wood behind her and she immediately reached behind to grip the top as my mouth continued to assault her breasts.

I licked a strip from bottom to top in the valley of her breasts when the door that supported her collided with the enclosed wall. The slight unsteadiness made me lose my grip for the moment but I gained it back and decided we need to move again. Besides, I haven't got to what I wanted and if I didn't get to it soon, I might combust in sexual fire and I would hate myself forever.

I moved back again and forced Ashley's legs to tighten around my waist. I had no idea I had this much strength but I carried her across the expanse of the room to the sinks and sat her on the edge. I gave her a deep kiss and only broke it until I couldn't breathe through my nose anymore. I squeezed her nipples with my forefingers and thumbs until they were solid and strained. I kissed my way along her jaw, my breath heavy and hot against her smooth skin until I reached her earlobe. Her pants matched my own as I licked the outer shell of her ear then blotted her earlobe, ignoring the texture of her diamond earrings inside my mouth. Her hands pulled my body closer and I wanted nothing more than to climb on top of her and fuck her with my fingers.

But that's not what I really wanted. I wanted to eat her out and I had to use some sort of control.

"I'm gonna eat you out now," I whispered hotly as my hands pushed up the bottom of her dress. "And you're gonna sit here and revel in it. Only you, Ashley; this is only for you."

I gave her a pressurized kiss until my lungs burned and pulled away for a much needed breath. She had a hard-time breathing too, as she kept up with my pace in the kiss and after one last look, I slinked down to my knees and forced hers apart to give me an open gate to what I wanted the whole night.

"Fuck, Spencer!"

I heard a thud and could only imagine she hit the back of her head against the mirror. As my left hand roughly pulled her thong away and I dove in, I felt her hand gripped the crown of my head as she pushed me further into her. My nose puffed out hot breath onto her clit and the noises she made told me I accomplished my goal. The limited space I had, I licked her pussy lips like I was a thirsty dog in the hot sun until I felt increased pressure on the back of my head. I stuck my tongue out and kept it as rim-rod as I could and penetrated her open hole. I looked up and made eye contact as I started flicking my strongest muscle back and forth, which had her bucking. I was deeper inside her than I thought possible and for some reason, _it just wasn't enough_.

So I wrapped my hands around her thighs until my forearms pressed against the flush skin and I pulled her closer. I adjusted my position as I pulled back just a few centimeters until I had enough room to flatten my tongue against her clit. A high-pitched scream bounced on the walls but it amplified inside my brain as I smiled to her pussy and kept going.

I bullied her clit until her cum flowed twice inside my mouth and continued until she came again with my tongue inside her.

"Spencer, fuck, baby," she whimpered as her chest rose in a pace that was hypnotic.

I just emerged from the most delicious thing I ever had the pleasure of tasting with the intent on kissing her silly but her breasts put me in a trance. I knew my eyes dilated to zoom at her chest and I probably had a stupid look on my face that froze everything and my cheeks possibly drooped as I focused on the sleek look her tan cleavage displayed. I don't think I blinked until one of her hands gently lifted my chin.

The satisfied look on her features snapped the stupefied look on my face and I gave her the brightest smile my jaw allowed, considering the workout my mouth just had. She gave that smirk that could turn a straight girl gay and I wasted no time leaning in. Her mouth seemed softer in the kiss and although it started chaste enough, it quickly deepened to that level that seemed to set the tone of our ever growing sexual relationship. Our tongues melded together as we both gripped the other's neck in an attempt for more closeness. Her legs tightly wrapped my waist and I couldn't help but move my hands down to her hips and pulled until every front part of our bodies was flushed and someone had to practically peel us apart. It seemed non-verbal but so quick to communicate physically that we needed this closeness.

It was fucked-up considering where we were, but it was so right be this intimate at the moment.

"What do you want to do now?" Ashley whispered when breathing became necessary. "You want to go home?"

"Do you?"

"I'll do anything you want, Spence. _Anything_."

The conviction in the last word had everything inside me tingling. This night was up there in epic proportions and I should have felt tired. I should have begged Ashley to leave, apologizing in any type of way I could for bringing her back here. Before I practically forced her to fuck me in the VIP area, it seemed like she was going to lose her resolve; watching someone else be so precise and precious with the coke as he snorted it seemed to get to her more than she would ever admit (on the gamble that she would never say how much it affected her.) I should have never let my curiosity overcome the sensitivity of her recovering addiction. I should have felt like a horrible person for the complete insensitivity I had.

But the desire she had in her eyes and the fact her breathing returned to normal and she was looking at me suggested she was game for more in this club. And maybe I didn't want this to end. I always had tomorrow to feel like an ungrateful little bitch, right?

The thought crossed and I couldn't help the filter that was supposed to be there to stop the suggestion. It flowed like it was natural to kiss her until her senses went numb. I gave her a matching smile and leaned close as the adventurous feeling built the over-growing confidence inside me. I quickly licked her closed lips in an upstroke before I seductively the corner of my bottom lip.

"I wanna dance," I said, and she nodded.

By the time we found a place in the crowded dance floor, the DJ already transitioned the song to something I never heard of, but definitely got the approval of the crowd. I recognized the seductive tone of Rihanna building up with the beat and before I could actually set my feet and lightly groove my shoulders, I felt Ashley's hands tightly grabbed my hips and pulled. I chuckled at the move and immediately her body started to grind with mine and I felt her breath on the spot where my shoulder met the base of my neck. The hot pants against my already clammy skin had me tingling with the absolute need to fuck again.

"Go ahead, baby," she whispered before she lightly nipped my neck. "Follow the beat. Let go."

The pounding bass along with the hustle giddy-up sound was building to something anti-climactic and the way the rest of the crowd was grinding, they knew what was coming. The rapper's deep hypes along with Rihanna's hook had me too much in the moment. I literally felt the sex building and when the bass finally dropped, I couldn't help but dip my hips in time with the beat, forcing Ashley to practically mold into my bent position before I popped back up.

_If you want it, let's do it_

_Ride it_

_My pony (Come and get it)_

_My saddle, is waiting_

_Coming, jump on it_

_If you, if you, if you want it_

_Let's, let's, let's do it_

_Ride it, my pony_

I don't know how many times the chorus was repeated before the DJ scratched the track and rapper said his verse. The practical sexual energy in the room blew off the roof after the bass drop and I think it added sexual tension between Ashley and I. I thought maybe I heard a tiny whimper escaped her lips when I dipped but when she practically bit down hard on my neck, I couldn't be bothered by the tidbit. I let her mauled my neck until Rihanna's sexed up hook came on again and I just had to break away to tease just a little. I strutted two steps away from her and started to sway my hips to the bass the track was providing. I moved my shoulders in time when my body rolled in waves as I grinded air while I kept eye contact of my object of obsession.

Her eyes were only on me as she danced too. She mimicked my moves and even threaded her fingers through her damped hair. Her dark eyes showed how much she wanted me and how much this song was turning her on. I was pretty sure I had the same erotic look on her face because even though we were surrounded by a bunch of horny somebodies, there was connection that magnetized us together. I knew exactly what she was feeling; her hooded eyes that shined desire, her bottom lip firmly between her teeth that displayed all the naughty things she wanted to do, and even if it was dark, her chest rose just a little uneven with anticipation that was building. I felt all of it and I couldn't stand to be away from her any longer.

Just as intense as our attraction, we came together in the middle of the suddenly packed dance floor and embraced each other, sticky heat and all. My arms wrapped around her neck slid up to grip her hair as her hands went immediately to my hips and pulled me closer, hiking a leg as our cores flushed against each other. We both gasped but continued to dance throughout the third verse and started to grind harder once Rhianna repeated to ride her pony. We shared a heated kiss when I felt myself being pushed harder into Ashley. She tightened her hold on me but seemed to be pushed too and I had to break the trance to see what was going on.

The crowd seemed to squeeze us together just to make room for newcomers. Once the information seemed too trivial to deal with, I went back to my induced haze, which seemed like there wasn't even a break in our connection. We continued to dance with the beat and even though the kisses were enough to be floating in daydreams, I had this overwhelming feeling to look at her. I broke our kiss and pulled just the slightest so she could look up. We continued in motion as her dark eyes kept mine in trance and something passed between us that I couldn't describe. It was something deeper than sex, that's for sure.

"This," a hot breath whisper in my ear and if I wasn't so focused on Ashley, I would've badly reacted that involved tripping over my heels. "Is so fucking hot."

I slightly turned my head, afraid that if I broke eye contact for too long this connection would disappear and the other Ashley, was tightly pressed against my back. She grinded along with the beat and I felt the apex of her dress against my ass but her hand never made contact with my dress. I looked down and was surprised I could see down myself (that's how crowded it was) and Ashley's hands covered my Ashley's and I felt her grip tighten against the silk material. The gesture fully got my attention back to my girl as I lifted my gaze and picked up where we left off in our staring contest. I forgot about the other Ashley as my lips came closer to mine and our mouths melded in a deep, sexually-filled kiss.

I never stopped my focus on the girl in front of me as she laid seductive open-mouth kisses all over my face and neck. We danced well after the pony song ended and kept going for what seemed like hours, even though I didn't know the exact time we stopped. It's the same routine when it came to Ashley fucking Davies, and guess what?

I never fucking want it to end.

We got out of there before last call and apparently before the swarm of paparazzi. I never noticed Damion whispering to Ashley until all I saw was a flash of charcoal color and that was because the lighting just happened to hit him once he discreetly walked away. Ashley told me we had to leave before an uncomfortable crowd came and even though a small part of me wanted to beg her to stay, I knew this place was somewhat toxic for her and my feet was starting to ache because of the heels. Maybe my body was slowly crashing and this was a good sign that we should leave, so I nodded my head and pulled her into a needing kiss because a feeling in my gut told me to.

The other Ashley long disappeared and I really couldn't be bothered to say good-bye, even though I had tons of fun when she appeared as a third-wheel to our dirty dancing. The thought of leaving meant more alone time with my Ashley, and honestly, that overrode anything that had to do with pleasantries or politeness. My girl led the way and the more I made eye-contact with these complete strangers that cleared the path for us, the more I blushed at their appreciative smirks and approval winks. I had no idea how much of a focus we were at the club and even though the attention made some sort of ego-boost, I guess I was quickly coming down from my high because shy embarrassment started to shoot through my veins.

We were briefly stopped at a door deep inside the club by a bodyguard and we stood there longer than I thought was necessary. The anxiousness started to kick in, and maybe I was just starting to realize the ramifications because I started to get jittery and shifted from foot to foot. When I opened my mouth to ask what was going on, a blast of cold air hit my face as the bodyguard held the heavy door opened for us and just pulling up was Ashley's SUV. I didn't even notice when she gave her eyes away and I should've mentally slapped myself for it but her hand gripped tighter on mine and the fuzzy feeling went away whenever Ashley touched me.

Seriously, was it a sign that I'm unhealthily obsessed with her if every worried thought erased to something dumb and hollow every time our skin made contact?

We exited the club and the driver side of the door started to open and all I saw was a tailored pants leg with a very expensive Italian shoe firmly planted on the dirty concrete when I heard the other Ashley's voice screech out in laughter from behind us.

"What, you were going to sneak off without a goodbye?" She said.

We both turned and saw her slightly stumble before that Jason character caught her with ease. They both obnoxiously giggled at her loss of balance and I turned my head at my Ashley's sigh. Her shoulders slumped and an annoyed look crossed her face before she quickly replaced it with a somewhat amused smirk. I slightly frowned at the sudden quick of emotions and wondered if she did that all the time and I never noticed until now. How bad was my induced high of her?

Damion appeared over my Ashley's other shoulder and whispered something in her ear. The way he cradled both her shoulders told me he cared and once again I wondered how I could miss that. Their interaction earlier spoke volumes how close they actually were but all I really cared about was accessing if he was a threat then to get her back in my arms because the irrational feeling started to creep up. She nodded once without looking at him and maneuvered in front of us and opened his arms wide for me to step inside the hug. His smile was caring and gentle and I couldn't help but return the genuineness. He kissed my cheek and wished me a great night with Ashley before he turned his attention back to the other Ashley and Jason. He saluted them and said something about coming to him to get their car before he disappeared back inside the club.

"We had fun, Ashley," my girl said. "Thanks for the invite."

"Thanks for the sexiness," she replied back. "And introducing this sweet thing." She nodded at me.

I gave her a tight smile and eventually looked down because I couldn't take her unabashed stare. Shit, what was wrong me? Hours earlier, I was happily swimming in the attention she showed me and reveled in how possessive my Ashley was being in result. Now I just felt uncomfortable and antsy that I just wanted to go back home with my goddess.

"Thanks," I said as I shifted closer to my Ashley. She pulled me tighter to her as a result. "I had a great time, really."

"Hug goodbye?"

I bit my lip and looked at my girl, my eyes searching hers like I needed permission to approach. Seriously, what the fuck was wrong with me because if there was one thing Ashley wasn't, she wasn't a controlling lover that treated me like shit. Her facial expression softened as she seemed to recognize my hesitance and she gave me a reassuring squeeze in the hand and unashamedly gave me an assuring peck.

I broke the kiss and walked the few feet to the other Ashley that had this expression on her face that if she could, she would violate me. There seemed to be a stare-down between her and my Ashley as I noticed the blond in front of me stared over my right shoulder with mischievous smirk that no one should trust. Once she shifted her eyes back to mine I involuntarily gulped because I saw the evident residue of her high still prominent around her irises. She wasn't as sexual as she had been from the beginning, but there was still something lingering and I had a sneaking suspicion that if she and my Ashley didn't have some sort of silent pact and understanding, she probably would have molested me. She wanted me, there was no doubt, but she didn't seem to want to cross my girl so she reigned in her urges. She was struggling, I could tell that much, but I wanted this over with so I leaned in for the hug.

I felt her cold arms wrap around my back as mine folded over her shoulders and I silently counted to three before I started to pull away. She held me tighter when I tried to leave and her mouth was near my ear. I literally felt her lick her lips as she whispered something that had the tone of dripping sex.

"You have no idea what you got yourself into," she purred. "Consider yourself lucky that Ashley kept you around this long. She's going to literally _fuck_ your world upside down. So jealous I can't be a part of that. Have fun with her, Spencer."

I shivered when she pulled away and I just stood there as she made eye-contact with my girl again. I noticed the salacious wink as she grabbed that Jason guy's arm and walked away but I just stood there dumbfounded.

I jerkily moved my head as something irritated me. I was in that in-between of that lucid state of dreaming and consciousness and that brightness was serious ruining what made me so lax. I moved my head again until my eyes were pressed against the crook of my elbow and the pressured darkness calmed me. I let out a relaxed breath as I moved again to get comfortable and pressed deeper into my arm, hoping my dream wouldn't end. After all, I never been to the Caribbean and Ashley was going down on me in a private cabana so I would be hella pissed if I woke up from the fantasy just now. I felt my face subconsciously scrunch up in a frown as my cognitive-ness started to be prominent and I was becoming all too aware of where I was.

The dream was starting to disappear in murky waves and I thought I did let out a whimper in protest. I secretly thought if it would be appropriate if I kicked my legs out like a three-year-old in the beginning phase of a temper tantrum, but my inner self reminded me this wasn't my bed. My bed didn't have silk sheets like this and besides, I would never live it down if I accidently kicked Ashley because I was unwillingly being pulled away from a dream.

I did let out an unattractive whine, though and I immediately woke up when I heard that husky chuckle.

I felt my eyes widened as I woke up with a start and kind of whipped my head until it was completely aligned with my neck. I experienced brief whiplash but I wasn't concerned with that as so much as Ashley practically straddled on my pussy. I had no idea how she got there or the fact I never acknowledged the extra weight on that sensitive area after we got home from the club. I was surprised I slept even at all with how much vigor we had for each other.

"There she is," Ashley practically cooed sex.

"What are you doing?" I asked as I relaxed. Her hands really were wonderful - pretty much magical - especially when her nails are lightly scratching my exposed stomach and sensitive areolas. I couldn't help the moan.

"Making sure you won't leave."

Like I could even if I wanted to when her lips got involved like that. Seriously, she was coating my already slicked skin with caressing sucks. I imagined my skin still had the slight bitter taste of salt with all the sweating I did last night, but she never broke pattern. Her tongue still stroked my skin like the taste was addicting and she was worshipping. I was awake and alert then I thought possible and I still melted under her prowess.

How, after everything last night, she'd still want more? _She's more than the energizer bunny_, I mentally swore.

"Why would I do something stupid like that?" I managed to respond before I moaned and pushed my stomach more into her mouth than I thought possible.

She took it in stride then moved her path up until her whole body laid on top of mine, effectively pinning me against the mattress. Past experience told me this was a dangerous position to be in but the only thought that crossed was that her mouth needed to be on mine, now.

She seemed to read my mind because even when I silently requested the kiss with moving my lips up, she pressed my whole head down on her soft pillow with the force of her tantalizing lips. We shared a lot of kisses these past few months but this seemed to be the most defining kiss of them all. All our kisses had some sort of scandalizing passion to it, but this had all the adjectives my muddled brain came up with blended into one but was still missing that one word that summed everything. This kiss was indescribable but that perfect word was right there, willing to be shout out for everyone within screaming distance to hear but was still confined in my crazy mind.

It was beyond frustrating not to be able to describe this kiss the justice it deserved.

Before I could be frustrated more by the lack of description I could give the kiss, she silenced me quite literally when her fingers pressed against my already chapped lips. She literally kissed all the moisture away. She slowly slid her fingers down my bottom lip and I took the opportunity to lick my lips and even then they were still too dry. I felt her warm brown eyes on mine and I opened mine and my breath literally caught.

I never felt so cared for in my life before.

"I don't want you running after last night," she said, so soft that maybe it was a whisper but it was so clear to my overactive ears. "Towards the end you were manic with ramblings about Ecco being a mistake."

I sighed. "Because it was. I should've never put you through that."

"It doesn't matter. I didn't do coke or drink."

"Because I practically forced myself on you."

"Are you complaining?"

"No! That was stupid of me, Ashley. You're a recovering addict and I got caught up in the moment. You were showing me around and I reveled in the attention. That was selfish of me."

"You wanted to go. So I took you."

"And I'm saying you shouldn't have. I'm sorry."

She moved up but she still had me pinned. I immediately missed the closeness. "You're not getting it," she said and I frowned. Great, here came cryptic Ashley again. "_You wanted to go. _Anything you want, you get."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Damn, did my voice always sound so breathless when I'm around her?

"Exactly how it sounds. Don't worry about me, Spence. I can handle _anything_ when you're around. Just don't leave. Don't beat yourself with self-ridden guilt over last night. I wanted to go because you did. I had fun because you did. _Anything you want to do, I want to do._ How hard is that for you to understand?"

Her conviction had me stop breathing. Was it really that intense for her? If I were to pull back now – figuratively – and analyze the shit of this conversation, what would I conclude? That her addiction to me was that much as passionate and unhealthy as my obsession? I always thought I gave more in this whatever relationship we had because from past experiences, I was the one that gave heart, soul, body, and passion and never really got anything in return. I never really minded the unequal bridge of the relationship because that was always my nature; I was a giver, not a taker.

But now, was what she said for real? She was willing to do anything, give up anything, just because I wanted it? It was a damn real shocker to even allow this to be more than just a deep fantasy that I kept buried in case I was burned in the long run. Was this what commitment felt like with Ashley? Was this coincide with what the other Ashley said last night; is this what she meant? The attitude my Ashley exuded, I never thought she'd be one to give more than expected in just a sex-based relationship; which I had an inkling she was more than a master than Hugh Hefner ever was. I knew there was a connection between us but I never thought it was deeper than I forced myself to believe and Ashley the same? Once she committed to something (addiction) her life revolved around it? Was I ready for this responsibility, because whether I ignored it or not, something changed between us that revolved; I just don't know what.

"Anything?" I asked.

"Yes."

This wave of calm immediately spread throughout my body and I was shocked at how easy I chemically reacted to her eyes melting to a milk chocolate color. Did my body always lax like this when she looked at me with care? Did I just now notice the care that seemed to swirl? Was this imminent and I was too induced in my obsession? I had no idea why I started to ask all these questions when I should've asked them after the few encounters we had when she confessed her addiction to me.

But she's too goddamn distractingly beautiful and delicious.

I should've felt scared but a small part of me was curious. The dominant part though, was this built confidence that made me feel powerful and the first lick of the taste was always the most exhilarating and dangerous part. I wanted nothing more than to try what Ashley was trying to tell me.

"Then I don't want to go back to that club," I said. "I don't ever want to tempt you like that again."

She gave me a smile and pecked my lips. "Done," she said without hesitance.

I wanted more so I grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her down for a longer, closed-lip kiss. The giddiness of it all made me break the kiss with a giggle and she took advantage with another kiss before stroking her tongue inside my mouth like it was supposed to be there.

And honestly, her tongue was supposed to be inside my mouth.

The weeks went by like a sped-up music video that montaged an epic night. True to her word, I spent every waking moment with Ashley and the only exception was Sunday dinners. Even then, I was anxious to be back with her and couldn't stop counting down the _seconds_ to get the hell out of my house and back in her bed.

My father noticed the fidgetiness the past few weeks and I tried to tone it down every week I showed up, but it was so hard. I smiled, kept eye contact, laughed, I even looked like I was smitten with my family even though I knew it was fake. Glen knew too, with all the sly looks he would give me after I satisfied my father with an acceptable answer. I was surprised my father never questioned why he only saw me once a week and this past Sunday, I broke down and cornered Glen. Turned out my father was crazy busy with work and usually all that stress would bother me and before Ashley, I would've wrapped my brain with thoughtful ideas to alleviate his stress. Now, I couldn't be bothered with it, especially with all the naughty and sweet texts Ashley would send me whenever we were apart those few hours every Sunday.

I should've known that would bite me in the ass.

I never saw the obvious signs because I was so intoxicated with this relationship with Ashley. Ever since the morning after the club, things have been sickening sweet and comfortable between us. She would shower me with attention, catered to my every need, paid scary attention to any small interest I casually expressed. One time, I commented on this urban piece of art I noticed on a hallway wall we never walked on before. Turned out it was the hallway to her mother's room, which I had no idea her mother lived there because it was always so quiet and hollow. She pushed me against the wall, left small kisses up and down my neck and convinced me with her hot mouth that it was a good idea to have sex across her mother's door when she was home.

Not my proudest moment since every time I thought about it, a prominent blush stayed for at least 30 minutes, but it was soooo hot and definitely ranked up there with all the dirty talk that practically etched on my skin.

The next day, she took me to the _Los Angeles County Museum of Art_ and stayed for six hours, walking and not once complaining as I looked on in awe and geeked out. She even offered input on some pieces and sweetly smiled every time I showered her with kisses as a thank you. She was the perfect girlfriend, even if I refused to acknowledge the word and besides, I knew what our agreement was: no labels, just be together and we were.

And do not get me started on how fucking intense the sex got. I never thought it was possible, considering that epic night at Ecco that we might slow it down a bit, but for 12 days straight, we just kept surpassing level after level. We went at all hours of the day, anywhere at any time, different paces and positions. It didn't matter if it was slow and tender on her bed, teasing fucks when the car stopped at red light, rough and fast in a dark corner of an underground club for everyone to see and access to low-resolution cameras, or passionate and bombarding of senses on any flat surface and that was semi-secluded. It didn't matter where we were, there had to be some sort of touch which led to sex.

I sure as hell wasn't complaining but I should've saw how all this would come back. Maybe I was too distracted with the drunken power she gave me. Maybe I was too invested in Ashley. Maybe I was too in love with how she made me feel.

Maybe I was just too excited in spending New Year's Eve with her and giddy at the fact this was the first New Year's Eve kiss I would share with someone that practically gave me the world. Seriously, she made me feel ten different shades of special with just a smoldering look that said she wanted me in all the ways that was physically possible. When she looked at me like that then touched me, it felt like every nerve ending exploded with want.

Tonight, something changed in our dynamic. From the moment she held my hand and guided me to the center of the crowd in this underground drag queen show, I knew from the way her fingers gripped the overlap of my hand. She kept her grip tight until she found us enough space to dance or stand close together before she changed the angle of our hand-holding and her fingers intertwined with mine. When she twirled me so I was in front of her, I noticed how she held my hips and pulled me close was a little bit different from all the times we went out. The way her chin rested on my shoulder and how hotter her breath seemed to be whenever she leaned in close to my salty skin and kissed just seemed different than just two days ago when we saw _Teagan and Sara_ performed in a smaller venue in West Hollywood.

She just seemed infinitely closer than normal and that should've been my warning.

New Year's Eve was all about getting rid of last year's mistakes via alcohol and starting new. Hooking up with Ashley has never been a mistake, but leading up to the New Year, our relationship took to something new. Things were changing, but I was too caught up the sex-induced Ashley. If I wasn't so obsessed, I would've probably noticed my surroundings a little bit more and I wouldn't have gotten comfortable.

I never thought my New Year would start like this, but looking back, I wouldn't take back what happened New Year's Eve. Something changed between us for sure, but it brought us closer, even if it was something I totally never would have suspected.

What happened on New Year's Eve? I can't wait to tell you.

**End of Chapter 12. Okay, I know the ending sucked but the last "scene" was in summary from and I needed an interesting transition for the next chapter. I will try within my hardest to get the next update out faster so you guys won't suffer too much. I apologize for not being long than the last update, but I needed good breaks, and I hoped I delivered the last part of club Ecco.**

**The next chapter is probably what you would call the climax, but this far from over. We're just beginning and from here on out, it's going to be more than just Spencer and Ashley.**

**I hope you enjoyed the reading and review if you'd like.**

**Song credit – Rihanna ft. Theophilus London – Jump remix **

**MF **__


	15. Chapter 13

Obsession

**I sincerely apologize for the delay. This was supposed to be out on Friday, but while I wrote the basic scenes I planned out, some scenes spawned out of nowhere and just flowed with the events of the chapter. It's 22-pages long, so I hope I made up for it. Read and review if you'd like. Also, double initials are breaks within the same scene.**

**MF**

**Guest – Thank you for the review! Yes, my updates are sporadic because I'm writing other stories but I usually make up with content for the absence of updates. Lol. I'm glad you're sticking with this; I try my best juggling the other stories plus a job and things just got **_**very, very**_** interesting in this chapter. I hope you continue to bear with me **

Ch. 13 – Explosion

I sat on the plush sofa with my knees tightened together and squished to my upper body. My teeth stayed permanent on my bottom lip as I rested my chin on top of my knees and waited. The full moon stayed perfect in my line of vision as I stared out the visible balcony doors and I hoped with how much my eyes throbbed that I was done crying. It wasn't cold in the room but I needed the hoodie that smelled so much like Ashley as the navy hood covered most of my face while my blond hair made a curtain to hide everything else.

That was the whole intent; to hide from everything that went to shit.

No matter how much I wanted to think about Ashley and what just happened meant for us, all my mind could repeat was the unthinkable confrontation that conspired hours ago and what led to it. Honestly, before shit went down, I was worried about what Ashley dropped on me a couple days ago and was starting to over-analyze if I was fully ready for what was about to go down. It was a big step to come out, but I never thought it would led to this and it was definitely something I never saw coming.

My throat felt dry again so I swallowed the invisible lump and felt the familiar prickling against my red and probably swollen eyes. I readjusted myself to stop another breakdown and curled myself even tighter. I sniffed and laid my head sideways, hoping different angles made a difference to stop the tears from coming. My bottom lip was starting to lip so I released the grip my teeth had and tried to lick them smooth. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath and tried to think of something different but it all led to New Years' Eve where everything changed.

It was funny that I tried to think that what just happened blindsided me. In all reality, all I could do for hours was think back to the very best night of my life and how it all could have been prevented. It was so simple; what happened today traced back to that night and if only I paid attention to just how much attention we were getting, then today would have been better handled. I couldn't stop the assault on my mind because how could the best night of my life be the catalyst of my worst day? Everything from that night recalled slow-motion and I couldn't stop staring, making mental notes as I visibly flinched on what I could've done different. It was like I was trapped in a small black room with a flat screen in front of me and I couldn't tear my vision away from all the things that was so simple to fix.

The tears were making a fast break and on instinct I bit my bottom lip and increased the pressure to stop it. I was tired of crying, I was tired of over-thinking everything that happened three weeks ago, and I was tired of feeling conflicted. I was never supposed to feel this way again, not when Ashley practically made love to me that night that solidified I was going to be with this girl forever.

How could everything go to shit? How could this be the end to everything? I just wanted Ashley.

I felt a soft hand glide over mine before her fingers hooked at the end where my hand gripped my knee. Ashley squeezed my hand and I slowly raised my head up and fluttered my eyes to meet her silky brown eyes. In one fluid motion, she kept her hand over mine as she moved her body to sit on the sofa close to me as possible. Her amazing legs folded on the plush fabric before the rest of her body followed. I licked my lips at the sudden arousal that spread throughout my body and haphazardly sighed to keep myself in check. Sex was what got in this position in the first place I shouldn't ruin the moment we had going on right this instant. She was calm as she raised her other arm to the back of the sofa as she angled her body towards mine and her talented fingers went to handfuls of her hair as she frazzled it. We kept eye contact for a moment before she nodded once to her right with her eyelids fluttering half-closed. I couldn't stop the sigh of arousal because she looked so damn sexy with jus that tiny movement.

I looked away to stop myself from launching into her and noticed she had a mug with a string perfect lined against the naked cartoon pin-up and saw the heat sizzling from the gap. She made me tea, which she knew calmed me down in stressful moments. I closed my eyes to stop the tears from forming all over again and took several deep breaths to keep my emotions in check. Why was she so perfect?

She squeezed my hand again and the gesture snapped my mental breakdown and I practically whipped my head back to face her. I shook my head as a silent decline to drink at the moment and tried my best soft smile. She saw right through me though as the corner of her eyes slightly crinkled in a frown and she mirrored the death grip I had on my bottom lip with hers. She let go after a few seconds though and moved even closer. I expected to stiffen with her close proximity considering what physical contact did to our relationship but I felt my body instantly relax with her invading presence. It seemed forever when her other hand finally cupped my neck that I closed my eyes in excited anticipation. I exhaled when I felt her gently swooped the hood down and her chin prominently on my shoulder. She sighed also I didn't feel her heated, sexual gaze so I only assumed she closed her eyes also. I don't know what came over me, but I felt relaxation zoom throughout my body as I moved my head closer to hers and our temples touched.

She kissed my neck as she snuggled into me more and I just needed to open my eyes. Like we were in sync, her eyes opened too and I side-eyed her as I tried to calm my racing heart. Dots started to form so I shifted my eyesight back to the bright full moon that ironically gave hope to big promises and dreams. How could I feel so tortured and at ease at the same time as I metaphorically searched this planet for answers. How could this moon offer so many things when everything was crumbling except for Ashley?

Maybe Ashley was my moon because here she was, right by my side in all the ways possible. Maybe I was looking at this moon because in a way it reminded me of her; how she was my dream and promise and that she was so big of life. Would she be my protector from the backlash of New Years' Eve? Would I finally realize that she's been here from the start and I'm not just some toy that she was going to get rid of the moment she outplayed me? This was the worst day of my life, but it was probably the most revealing as I started to hate myself for ever doubting Ashley because she was fucking here. And that's all that mattered, right?

"Do you regret it?" She whispered against my skin.

I stared at that moon that was so representative than I ever thought possible. Being with Ashley was full of bigger things and a happier life. Did I regret the best night of my life? Did I regret being with her in such a public and intimate way? Did I regret that she helped discover myself?

"Not one goddamn moment," I whispered back as my eyes were in a trance to that big white circle in the sky.

She moved my chin so I would look into her mocha eyes. That's all I saw before my vision was full of black as I closed my eyes and melted into the most passionate kiss to date she ever gave me.

**MF**

_3 weeks prior_

We were closer than ever, literally. Every time we went out to a club this past winter break, I was used to be being close because of the crowd in the dance floor but this was immediately different from the moment she held my hand at the entrance. I felt something between us building the last couple of weeks after the Ecco Saga, but I never wanted to think about it simply because if I did, I was going to over-analyze it. It plagued my mind, sure, but all she had to do was look at me and I decided my new motto: fuck this shit, and just live.

We were in this whirlwind of deep happiness if I looked back on it, that was probably our biggest mistake. Ashley was so attentive the moment we entered the underground club and they were more people than I was used to whenever we went to crowded places like this, and I chalked it up to it being New Years' Eve. Ashley told me earlier she had something epic planned and I assumed it was just the entertainment the club was showcasing but I had no idea just how _involved_ the entertainment was.

The place was hazed already and full of sex with just how heated it felt the moment we descended down the stairs. We got plenty of looks as we made our way to the dance floor and I felt the familiar confidence slowly coursing through my body as I smirked every time I made eye contact with males and females alike. Everyone had the standard skimpy looks when it came to clubbing but I immediately noticed most of the men were wearing tight make-up that popped their eyes and lips, respectfully and the styled wigs that gave them the perfect snap!-attitude and those were just the waiters strutting around plates full of drinks. The club definitely had a gay vibe and usually I'd be a little concerned with how public all this was, but I wasn't. It fact, I felt the most comfortable in a club than I ever been. I loved the fact that men and women alike were wearing skinny jeans and eyeliner and it was the most normal thing in the establishment.

When we finally got to the dance floor and Ashley practically had my back glued to her front as she literally molded her body to mine, I closed my eyes and felt relaxation take over. Her chin rested on top of my shoulder and felt her intake of breath through her nose hit the side of my neck and it was the most intimate thing I experienced so I moved my neck closer. Our hands – on accord – laced together at my hips and I started to move along with the techno beat. Her body moved along mine like we were a fitted glove and I could understand why every single person in a corner was making out. The atmosphere in this place was scorching orange and yellow and as something white flashed through my closed eyes, I opened them in time to see the actual colors swirling throughout the air that seemed perfect in sync with the beat.

My breath hitched when I felt her addicting lips trailing in the most sensual yet erotic path along the length of my neck. She took the kisses at a slow, teasing pace that sure enough would want me pressed against her just to get more. She was so attentive that it made the sensations the best I ever experienced. I never thought Ashley would be capable of making love, especially in such a public way but she made me feel like I was the best thing for her and that she could be this gentler, softer bad-ass girl that made me alive within every fiber inside me.

I couldn't take the fact that her lips wasn't on mine so I turned around, snaked my arms around her neck in time with the beat and closed the distance the moment my fingers found home, tangled in her crisp hair. The kiss wasn't deep and passionate like I would expect but it was long and closed-lipped that made me love the fact we were going slow. This build-up we were creating had me feeling tingles all over my body and I knew the climax (pun intended) would be the best explosion I ever experienced. I kept my eyes closed as we slowly made out, finally introducing our tongues after extended familiarity with just our lips and our lower bodies kept the same pace as we danced. Like I said something was different about this night and it was a nice change that we weren't in some dark corner right now fucking each other against a wall for a quick release. We were enjoying the moment and I loved the very fact we were able to do this without attention.

We were in our own little world and that was probably what was different. We were in crowded club, making out in the middle of a dance floor with no one really caring (or the fact we noticed if they cared, which I highly doubted) and it was dark when it was just the two of us. I loved we could be so caught up with each other and no one fucking _cared_. I was so invested in Ashley and how her lips would be my Heaven and Hell that even in the beginning, I noticed how dark and mysterious the club was when we first entered the club, it seemed suddenly brighter now, but I couldn't be bothered with that little insignificant change. It was a club, the lights changed settings and colors all the time to match the DJ's set.

_I stopped over-analyzing when Ashley admitted she was addicted to me. That was probably a mistake on my part._

If I had to take a guess, three songs probably went by before the MC came on the stage and took over the mic with a background beat softly playing in the background. It was at the time where Ashley and I separated our lips at the same time and looked towards the stage, thus destroying whatever little sphere we placed in the outside world. We shared a look then giggled before I returned to my original position and made attention to the stage.

There was a tall woman, or should I say man with how deep the voice boomed through the mic with a skin tight black spaghetti strap and leopard print leggings and Nicki Minaj- reminiscent heels standing with an intimidating fierce pose that was only meant for the runway in the middle of the stage. Her (?) hip cocked to one side as she contorted her upper torso in a slant as her eyes slightly narrowed as she stared out in the crowd and I could only guess it was because of the lights that slightly glared her foundation enough to notice. Her make-up was popping as vibrant colors filled her eyelids, cheeks and lips; it was very rainbow-ish.

"Hell-oooo, bitches!" She screamed which she got a healthy response from the crowd. "It's New Years' Eve; do you know what that means?"

"Tell us, bitch!" The crowd screamed back.

"It means the New Year hasn't officially started so we better dirty up this bitch up before we start anew!" Free drinks to every sexy lady until midnight and it's the annual competition to party with us great bitches on stage coming soon so get your names in the hats, bitchhhhh! It's still 2012, honey."

The crowd screamed their excitement and I couldn't help but grin along with their excitement. I even let go of Ashley's hands and cupped my hands to my mouth while I hollered too. Ashley screamed too as she almost broke my eardrum but I couldn't even be mad because the atmosphere was contagious with the rigor energy that spread. Several hats started to float out of nowhere in the crowd and I was momentarily distracted by it when the MC spoke again as she just nodded along with the crowd.

"Let's party like we're going to die in 2013," she said when she dropped the mic.

The drop sounded loud and distinct throughout the speakers then suddenly the lights went out. I should've got scared, even maybe hitch my breath but instead I watched on in excitement and besides, Ashley's presence never left my back. As soon as the lights went out, a bass drop sounded throughout the room and Rihanna's sex-up voice sounded and the familiar strings of "Diamonds" filled my ears. It was dub-step remix for sure and as soon as the bass dropped again, the lights came back on dimmed and the MC was in formation with other dancers that gave the illusion of a diamond every time a light flashed a solo and they literally sparkled. It was clean choreography as the drag queens danced their asses off popping in time with beat. I was so in awe that I never noticed Ashley's hand left my hip in a split second. I did notice when her lips kissed up my neck, across my jaw line and sneaked her tongue as she flicked a little taste at the corner of my mouth. On instinct, I whipped my head to her, kept eye-contact for a second then grabbed the back of her head in a hook and pressed our mouths together where our tongues met deep in the crevices of my mouth. Again, the lights flashed and I couldn't be bothered with it; besides, it was the lights show.

**MF MF**

We took a breather at the bar after maybe another hour of dancing and watching the drag queens kill a style of hip-hop dancing that Ashley called "popping." She teased me relentless about my confused look and exclaimed that I knew Nicki Minaj and Lil Wayne. My defense was very simple: Glen knew hip-hop artists, not dance styles. She gave me a look that had adorable all over it but I had a sinking feeling she thought I was adorable for my lack of "true" hip-hop. I didn't care though, I enjoyed her attention and body close to mine and if that meant my lack of music expertise, then so be it. She was sitting on one of the bar stools when my whole body between her legs and one of her hands never left mine. She ordered drinks – virgin for her – while I spaced myself because this wasn't a time to get stupid drunk.

Besides, everything was exhilarating the more sober I was with Ashley.

We were enjoying the music as I slowly rolled my hips to the mainly techno set the DJ spinned. I never knew how much fun dancing was until I got involved with Ashley. There was something about getting lost in the beat and having her close to my body to guide me. It was so intimate and public, but so private with the connection we had. It was my favorite activity with her whenever we went out because of the closeness we shared physically and emotionally whenever our hips rolled as one.

I was particularly enjoying a fast, hard song and my hips were subconsciously working Ashley's crotch when I heard her distinct low moan echo at the base of my ear. A naughty grin appeared on my face and just like that I got the horny idea and I had to act on it. The moment her teeth grazed my lobe, I turned around which had her scraping the flesh and excitement injected in my bloodstream and flowed with the fluid speed of a pitched fast ball. When her teeth left my ear, I dove right in for the kiss, cupping her neck and feeling her sped-up heartbeat as I pulled out all the stops. My tongue teased hers before it licked a trail on the roof of her mouth before my teeth found home on her bottom lip while I pulled back. She was practically on the edge of the barstool by this time and her hands pulled me closer to where the ball of my kneecap snugly pressed against her jean-clad center. My hands – I swear on their own accord – went straight her breasts and got a healthy feel. My fingers brushed against her bare cleavage and the dampness from all the sweat she produced fueled me to do more.

I was eternally glad that Ashley naturally felt hot, so she always wore skimpy clothing which meant easy access on times like this. The vest-like corset she wore tonight exemplified her breasts and abs and all I had to do was just unbutton maybe one button before my hands could fully be dipped inside her bra to feel those probably rock-hard nipples. I licked my lips in anticipation before I gave her another teasing kiss and slowly opened my hooded eyes, silently communicating what I wanted to do. I'm sure my eyes gave up all the desire I had for her and my slight parted lips conveyed how much I wanted to act on that desire. I contemplated whether I wanted to go slow or fast when it came to undressing her right now, at this bar, where everyone had access and enough lighting to take a picture if they wanted. My fingers raked against the fabric that was my only obstacle and I tilted my head, intent on kissing a path down her neck just to give her an idea on what I wanted to do to her.

But she fucking stopped me by grabbing my hands and pulling them up to interlace them in front of my eyes. Trust me, the move was not the best when it came to my horniness.

"Whoa, there," she chuckled seductively as she gave me a tantalizing kiss. "You're getting ahead of the competition."

"What are you talking about?" I pouted as I leaned in for more kisses.

"The competition."

"What competition, Ashley?"

"The body shot competition. Were you not paying attention?"

"Body shot competition?" My face literally dropped in bewilderment.

She chuckled. "I guess you weren't paying attention. Every year, this place holds a body shot competition to party on stage with the best damn drag queen bitches. That raffle ticket when we paid cover? I entered our names when the hat passed by earlier."

She must've done it when I was daze and it was probably another mistake when it came to paying attention to the details around me. But could you really blame me when Ashley fucking Davies was looking at you like she wanted you at every second of every day?

"But you don't drink alcohol," I said, my dumbfounded response said as much in my face as I gave her a "duh" look. "Ashley, don't break your sobriety because of me."

"I'm not," she shrugged. "I'm tight with this establishment, I'm sure they have tea or something to disguise the tequila."

"You don't have to do this just to party with drag queens."

"You wanted to do something different for New Years'."

"Not when it compromises your sobriety. I'm with you. That's all I want."

She smiled and it should've made me feel better but this smile was different. I've seen it so many times before she annihilated the person and something quickly dropped to my stomach that I had to swallow several times just to create some sort of energy to keep oxygen flowing to my brain. I knew what she was about to suggest was probably something that the old me would run away from; the screams produced from my mouth heard for miles. However, the new me, was salivating at her bomb because there was no doubt it would entice me. Small tingles of excitement jolted throughout my body at the prospect of showing Ashley and our unconventional relationship.

Her smile had condescending all over it, but I couldn't give one shit. My breath hitched when she wet her lips and in my mind, slowly formed the words with each syllable as my eyes focused on the pronunciation. God, her lips were so red and kissable and I had to lick mine in some lame attempt to control my hormones.

"What makes you think I'm doing the body shot?" She asked.

Literally, everything inside me exploded because of husky tone and smoky eyes.

**MF MF**

"Sure you can handle this?" I asked somewhat subconscious for her.

I mean this was the most exposed we were to everyone and I knew deep down I was being paranoid because seriously, it was an underground drag queen club. People were gay in every centimeter in here, so who really cared if two girls were on stage, making out? Maybe it was the fact that the tequila was so close to her, strategically placed in her cleavage and the smell could be too tempting. She saw the anxiousness in my face as I stood practically attached to her front as I whispered in her ear then pulled back, obviously trying to access her comfort level. All I got back in response was her signature wicked smirk.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" She responded.

"The tequila is really close for you to smell," I spoke lowly. "Maybe I can just take the shot between your legs or something."

"That'd be hot, but don't worry about me, baby. Trust me when I say you starting at your knees will win us this thing."

I gave her a somewhat aroused yet 'are you kidding me' look and before I could respond the MC from earlier interrupted us. Granted, we were on stage as I tried to change the game-plan Ashley sprung on me when we were called, along with three other same-sex couples: two other female couples and one male. We were front and center in the line they directed us , with my back to the crowd, which was probably good because the harsh lights would probably show the worried expression that stuck on my face the past five minutes. We were given a couple of minutes to discuss the most naughtiest and captivating places to choose the salt, shot glass full of tequila, and lime wedge.

Ashley was firm on the three places where she wanted the three things on her body and even though I was worried about the tequila in her breasts, I couldn't argue the other two even if I tried. I swear to God, all that girl fucking did was look at me and I'm on my knees (literally) willing to do her bidding as an eager participate. Seriously, she could tell me to punch someone for the hell of it and I would gladly do it just to see her naughty grin directed towards me.

Apparently our time was up to talk strategy because the MC was already hyping up the crowd. I briefly got to look at her when we were ushered on stage, and if I said so myself, she was every word of fierce. Her make-up was flawless and sharp and her clothes were glorified up close to accentuate all the curves she possessed. The wig even looked real and if I was a little bit naïve; if Ashley took me here three months before I wouldn't even think the MC was really a man. Hell, three months ago, I didn't think drag queens existed, let alone an underground club that was strictly dedicated to the lifestyle or even a community that was so open-minded and freely creative.

"It's time, bitchesssss!" The MC elongated through the mic which only left the crowd getting louder. "We're going to right to left because we are no way conventional and the naughty the better. Remember, bitches, we love kinky! Ladies, lick your path of salt."

I wanted to get a better look and understanding where the others might have gone with, but a gentle tug from Ashley distracted me. One look and every type of nerve or worry disappeared and I trusted her as I looked into her eyes. Everything zoomed into our little bubble again and with the slightest encouraging nod from her head, all my confidence exploded throughout me. If she said she was going to be okay with the tequila being so close to her, then I was going to trust her word and judgment and I was going to win this thing.

I'd be lying if I wasn't curious and excited all at the same time about this supposed contest. The way Ashley validated that this contest and prize was the best legit thing in the world and the way crowd was acting with the increased cheers and whoops had eating alive in the energy this place provided. I looked into Ashley's eyes and saw all the confidence she had in me and if anything, I couldn't let her down. She was always over confident in everything she did but if she relied on my skills that we were a for-sure win, I wanted to exceed every expectation of everyone in the place. After another heated stare between us, I carefully dropped the shot glass that was between us in more ways than one in her vest that she barely wore as a shirt that was actually unbuttoned except for the two top ones and quickly dropped to my knees.

I licked the intended path I wanted when it was our turn and gracefully took the salt shaker one of the waiters handed to me and carefully sprinkled the tiny white crystals on Ashley's perfected stomach. I distinctively heard cat-calls but I couldn't really focus on it because the MC already called attention to the couple furthest to the right from us and already cheers and clapping was filling the whole room. For two men, they knew how to get kinky with each other, that's for sure. Let's just say my idea to take the tequila shot between Ashley's legs was taken. Soon enough, I was entranced with what the couple next to us had in store and it was like a bad car accidently; I was morbidly fascinated how willing these two very butch girls were to have sex, huge roundish nipples and all. Before I knew it, it was our turn and surprisingly nerves didn't exist in my vocabulary; nor did it take residence in my body.

One look was all it took from my lover and I was determined to win.

When the MC granted our turn, I slowly slinked to my knees, exaggerated hip movements and all. I stayed crouched in front of her crotch for a suspended few seconds and even started my path in her apex which brought out the loudest cheers I ever heard in the hours I spent in this place. My tongue ragged up from where her pussy stayed strained against the skin-tight jeans and my tip traced up from the right bottom side of her stomach and I followed the S shape the salt provided which practically glittered in the bright lights. I went up in an upward diagonal to the right then curved at the edge and went a short distance left before finishing the S as I curved back again and licked to my right. I did this in a slow pace to jack up the eroticism and by the time I finished the salt lick my ears were rimming with white noise and I swear the cat-calls, whooping and clapping sounded garbled to me.

I finished at the edge of Ashley's left breast and acted on the spontaneous thought that crossed and flicked my tongue several times over the spot where her straining nipple would be. She grabbed my hips and pulled me closer and I briefly made eye contact with her black eyes; the irises blown to the fullest proportion. My head dipped to her cleavage and my front teeth scraped the glass before I sucked my lips in and tossed my head back. Quite honestly, the tequila was horrible; it burned like fire spreading down my throat and the fastness of it all did not sit well with my stomach. But I powered through the shot with ease and made the illusion that tequila was the best friend that kept me company every day. The moment I was able to complete the shot and exhale and fresh gulp of air, I dove straight for the lemon wedge which was placed like a wrapped present in a basket on the tip of Ashley's tongue.

I practically chomped the lemon to smooth down the burn that was still tingling in my throat and even though it somewhat helped, I had other things in my mind. Ashley was looking every type of delicious and the whole point of this was to bring up the naughtiness that supposedly accompanied a body shot. I dropped the shot glass, not giving one fuck if glass exploded and bit Ashley's bottom lip before I shoved my tongue inside her mouth. Thank God she anticipated the move because she beat me to it when her tongue unceremoniously met mine in my mouth and we literally battled for dominance, sloppy-looking and all.

Even though our bodies were practically one when I stood up from the salt lick, my feet suddenly weren't on the ground as she swiftly grabbed the back of my thighs and lifted me up. Immediately, my legs wrapped around her waist as her hands took long squeezes of my ass as we continued to make-out. At one point, she had my body stretched away from hers but our lips were still connected. The position had me somewhat exposed but I wasn't thinking about that because every horny desire shot at every corner inside my body and I was about ignite if she didn't touch my pulsing clit.

She gave me what I wanted and don't ask me how she was able to support my whole weight with just one arm as her other hand dove straight in my jeans which I had no idea how it got unbuttoned without my attention and in such a short time. The pad of her index finger made contact with my panty-covered clit and I couldn't stop the buck if I tried. Her lips finally left mine and I was left gasping and reveling in pleasure as her mouth sucked large circles on my overactive neck.

My head was tilted as she rubbed small, tight circles with just her finger and even though I noticed how dark the place was in the beginning (no doubt giving the cloaked illusion that what was done in the dark, stayed in the dark) I subconsciously noticed how much brighter the lights got under our little show. I never paid attention to where those lights came from though.

All I cared about was getting fucked by Ashley and winning this contest.

**MF**

Suffice to say, we won the damn contest. I never felt so exposed yet private in my life. Honestly, the rest of the night was a blur when it came to our surroundings but I remembered every millisecond when it came to Ashley alone. I remembered how tender yet firm our New Years' Eve kiss was; it almost to the point where I literally felt her heartbeat race when our lips touched and stayed for a good 45 seconds without tongue.

It was like I felt loved with every kiss and embrace we shared throughout the night. I full-on experienced a party night with her since we stayed until dawn broke the horizon. The next day was filled with food being delivered at my every beck and call, rounds and rounds of sex, and the sun that built more sweat as we sunbathed.

The following week was the most intense it got because we sensed how things had to go back before school went on break. I remembered the closer the start-date came, the more desperate and clingy I got with Ashley. Thank God she took in stride or else by now I would be dealing with a broken heart and wondering where I went wrong when we were so perfect in our bubble.

That was the problem spending so much time together without unrestricted times. I got the best taste in my life when it came to socializing and sex and it just wasn't enough. I wanted more and for once Ashley seemed to be on the same level as me. As time got closer to go back to school, I found our hands were always linked everywhere we went; even at a domestic place like the grocery store. We had to kiss at least every few minutes. Hell, we even had to take showers together because I felt like my skin crawled with tiny little prickles if we weren't somehow physically touching. Even in our sleep, it didn't feel right unless one of our arms were wrapped across the other's stomach. If it was worse now, I deeply wondered and worried what it would be like once school started.

We should've talked about it, but like always we were so invested in living our last days of vacation overcompensating the physical attractiveness we had for each other. I felt like we literally fucked every hour the first three days of the last week of vacation before I had to go home and make a real effort that I wasn't obsessed with the likes of Ashley fucking Davies.

I thought it would be worse the first day of school and for once, Ashley didn't surprise me because it was. The thought alone was so much that I felt this whole anxiety built up from the bottom of my stomach and just continued to grow 'til it was to the base of my throat of the separation we had to endure. First of all, my father dropped me off at school, effectively squashing any hopes of spending the first hours back at school with the object of my obsession. He had all these questions for me that normally I wouldn't mind answering but I was already in a damper mood just because I couldn't see her face when it came to the first thing school related. I barely survived his questionings and almost jumped when he gently touched my arm and asked if I was all right.

"Of course, dad," I quickly answered. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know, honey," he said. "You've been distracted the last four days I've seen you at home and you barely engaged in our conversation just now and you look anxious and ready to get out of this car."

By this time the traffic started to go again and he was slowly pulling into the car port where students were dropped off. I saw my salvation and he was right, I haven't paid a second of attention to him the moment we turned on the street to school and the familiar building started to materialize on the horizon. I tried to calm my picked up breathing and gave myself a second actually to think on my next cover-up. I used to have a great relationship with my father; a relationship to the point where not even my own brother could measle my attention away from him, let alone a boyfriend or girlfriend. Now all I thought about was Ashley and a part of me felt badly but a large part of me was so in love and eagerly held on to that little bubble of just me and her. I turned to my father and gave him my best daddy's-little-girl fake smile.

"I'm just excited what the New Year brings, dad." I felt relief relaxed my whole body when he gave me his soft smile that was only reserved for me, his little baby girl.

"She's excited to see her _friend_," Glen piped up in the back with his typical bad timing quip and self-absorbed smirk.

I gave him my best glare in the rear-view mirror which he just kept his smirk and shrugged his shoulders like he wasn't secretly throwing me under the bus. My dad chuckled at the same sibling rivalry gesture between us and eased the SUV closer and I hoped to God what Glen suggested landed on deaf ears but once the car stopped after a couple inches my dad turned his full body to me and I tried to feign notice but his stare told me that I was caught in the fruitless ruse. I only shifted my eyes and recognized the inquisitive stare that told me I better give my full attention to him or else and I sent a quick prayer to God to let me keep up appearances.

I instantly recognized my father's curiousness and tactics because he practiced on his children what approaches to use before he laid out his best strategies at work. The slight frown around his eyes told me he was thinking; analyzing every word Glen had just uttered and recapped my reaction to his statement. It was classic psychology and I always hated it when he used it on me and Glen. One of the worst parts about your father being a counselor to adolescents – specialty drug abuse - was that you couldn't get away with much when it came to lying. I was always a horrible liar before I met Ashley and I felt if I could keep this much away from my dad already, then I greatly improved. I just hoped to God she subconsciously coached me as an actress to get through his hawk-eyed expressions, judging by how he just softened his cheeks to make him look gentle but his eyes were dead set, fully conveying that I should tell the truth if I wanted a better action in the chain-of-events.

"Who's this friend, honey?" He asked and I willed myself not to shrink under his stare. "How come I haven't met them?"

There was so much to that question; he wouldn't know how much it hit very close to my heart. One, she used to be a drug addict. Two, she's a girl who has exposed me to sex like fucking addicts, underage drinking, and a night lifestyle that shouldn't even be on a wholesome, small-town girl's radar like myself. Three, I'm in love with her and I'm sure mom's ultra-Christian faith would frown upon the fact that not only am I not in a relationship and having pre-marital sex, but it's with a girl and you probably too won't take too kindly that I'm a lesbian who's already been fucked in public places more times than in a porn set.

"I don't know, daddy," I did my best little shrug. "Schedules, I guess? You've been working a lot lately, haven't you?"

"Yeah, I have and I'm sorry about that, honey. I should make more of an effort to be in your life. I miss you. Hey, I got an idea! I'll take some time off of work this Friday and you can invite your friend over for dinner. I'll cook! How does that sound."

That sounded like the worst idea of my entire life. "That sounds like a great idea, daddy!"

Before I could throw in a mega-watt smile to accommodate my almost too high-pitched tone, Glen stupidly snickered then full-on started to laugh like it was the most hilarious thing he heard besides "Dick in the Box." Thank God my dad couldn't really focus on the reaction because the car finally inched into the car port.

"Glen, isn't that Madison?" I said pretty loudly. "Didn't she promise you a _good time_ or something?"

"Glen, you have a girlfriend?" My dad focused on that nice little tiblit and gave the exact look we were afraid of growing up as kids.

_Yeah, bitch. It sucks to be on the hot burner_. I smugly gave him that look as he glared at me.

"Bye, daddy, thank you for the ride," I said as I opened the door and leaned in for a kiss on his cheek at the same time. "See you later, Glen."

I didn't have to look back to see Glen's face as he tried to get out of the hot seat from dad's questions. I already imagined him clutching his backpack to his front like it was actually some sort of shield that bounced the questions off and his constipated look as he tried within all his might not to turn red from all the embarrassing questions dad fired off at him. It was totally worth the little payback but now I was a little sad as my eyes scanned for Ashley.

Great, now I couldn't sneak in a little make-out session like I hoped the moment I stepped on foot on campus. Instead, the moment I see Ashley, I had to warn her about my dad wanting to meet her and how to postpone that as soon as possible. Sue me, but I wanted her all to myself before any type of parents got involved.

I wasn't ready to share and I knew on a deep level (every time she looked at me, almost) that she wasn't ready either.

**MF**

The first day back wasn't what I wanted when it came to reuniting back with Ashley but all in all, I guess it worked out for the best even though it bit me in the ass. I met Ashley with five minutes to spare and only spared a small peck in the girls' bathroom before my harsh whisper dropped the bomb of my father wanting to meet her.

It wasn't like I couldn't read Ashley when this whole thing went down but for some reason when I told her my father wanted to meet her, it was like her eyes zeroed down to this mysterious, murky brown. It was a shade of brown I never saw in her before and that instantly worried me because in the last couple of months, at least I had something to somewhat judge on whenever I told her stuff. There was some sort of semblance when we were together that I could at least judge on based on the same unreadable expression her eyes conveyed. Something changed just by her eyes and when I asked what was wrong, I got the same answer I expected a lump dropped to the base of my stomach. She reassured me with her same mask and I was forced to go along because there was no point in pushing her to open up. I was lucky enough she stopped asking questions with a question.

She simply told me not to worry and even though that worried lump left a heavy weight in my stomach all I had to do was look at her again and the feeling magically disappeared. I should get used to the fact that all she had to do was make eye contact with me and I instantly thought everything would be okay because her stare made me feel protected and beautiful. It still scared me how much influence she had over me but the moment the thought flittered through, it vanished. What was wrong with me?

I guess everything worked out for the best, though. I survived the first day without minimal contact with Ashley that just about killed me but her bedroom surely made up for it. I dreaded the family dinner that night and I was right for it because all the sudden Madison showed up, looking totally the opposite of her normalcy; I'm talking a blouse that showed no cleavage, conservative pants that didn't show a hint of the thongs she liked to show off at school and her hair was actually pulled back into a bun instead of it down and showing the wild sassiness she surely possessed. When I first saw her as I walked into the hallway and turned the corner, my reaction was a classic as I stopped mid-stride and stared. I was half-tempted to walk out of the house and make sure I was at the right address because this bitch wasn't supposed to be here.

Sure enough, my mother proved me wrong as she walked past me with her best hostess smile and voice and bumped my shoulder as she carried a bowl of salad to set down in the middle of our dining table before she chastised me from being late from Ashley's and I needed to get my butt in the kitchen and help her serve the food. The smirk from Madison sent shivers down my back and of course I was mid-fixing my tousled hair when I walked in and my fingers were tangled half-way down my blond hair. Talk about awkward dinner in the century when my dad walked right behind my mother and asked if I really do spend every afternoon with this Ashley character and why hasn't he met her yet. I hope you read all the sarcasm in all that.

Madison stayed longer than I thought was necessary and kept asking me incessant questions about Ashley also. I wanted to snap several times and bring back the supposed best friend status relationship they had two years ago but I had two parents who were willing to do anything to give the Brady Bunch allusion and I would surely be reprimanded for my sassy remarks. Plus, my father seemed very inclined and inquisitive to our reactions to every question that was asked so I had to keep calm. My hands were practically itching to grab my phone and call Ashley by the end I seriously thought I was going to gnaw my fingers off. I subtly glared at Madison's infuriating smirks and full on told Glen I was going to murder him silently through a special kind of looks when my dad wasn't looking. How dare he not warn me about this?

One of the reasons why I avoided home as much as possible was because one night I accidently walked in on Glen having phone sex with Madison. I just so happen to know it was Madison he started hooking up with because he moaned her name during a particular – shall we say, _good topic_ – and I was not amused at his choice of girl or the fact he was jerking off in our bathroom when he had a perfectly comfy bed to do his business. When I practically ran into Ashley's arms the next day and begged her to fuck me raw to forget the memory, she promptly gave me what I wanted and in the after bliss we laughed at that relationship prospect.

I thought it was just a hook-up (or maybe I prayed that it was) but I guess it was more because my father actually cajoled Glen into getting her to come over for dinner. Fuck my life because she now had some sort of insight with my relationship with Ashley and would probably use that to her advantage. There was no way I could get away with staying the whole week at Ashley's and throughout dinner I practically saw the scenarios playing out in her twisted mind. That stupid bitch thought she had the lead on the pot and I had to warn Ashley as soon as possible.

Fucking Glen. He's so on my shit list, along with Aiden and Kyla.

The moment it was deemed appropriate for me the leave the dining table without looking too rude, I bolted as casually as I could. I made sure I helped Glen walk Madison to her car which they both thought it was weird but we were all on edge (Glen and Madison for parental reasonings) and one challenging look from me and they quickly agreed. I gave the friendly pretense with my parents that I was cool with Madison and that we were somewhat friends but the moment their backs turned to the kitchen I shoved that slutty girl out the front door and slammed the front door before she could spit something at me in Spanish. I assaulted Glen with multiple slaps to the back of his head for a few minutes and went off all in one breath.

"Nice look out, Glen!" I harshly said under my breath. "How the fuck do you not tell me she was coming over?"

"Ow! Would you stop hitting me, I did!"

"No, you didn't! I think I would have been prepared if I knew that she-spawn was going sit across from me for an hour and half as our clueless mother talks about Ashley!"

"I fucking texted you, Spencer! If you would stop eating Ashley's snatch for one second, you would notice your phone went off. And you should be glad I took one for the team, okay?"

"What team? A team would give warning to their partner, asswipe!"

"Dad is focused with my relationship with Madison, not your non-existent one with Ashley! You think after three weeks of dating, I would want _her_ to meet our parents? Please. I'm in the hot seat for you, asshole, and what do I get? An unwanted beating for my troubles."

"_How could you be dating her_?" I hoped my incredulous, disgusted voice said it all.

"Spence, honey," My dad called from the kitchen. "Could you come in here and help us with the dishes?"

I gave Glen one last glare before I turned away and changed my voice to what I hoped was sickly sweet; if anything, I was just imitating Madison from the whole night.

"Coming!" I said.

I peeked my phone out of my front pocket as I made my way to the kitchen and sure enough Glen's text message popped up. I wasn't going to apologize.

By the time I got to my room, I was in full freak-out mode. Madison was so fucking close and found her in with new information to win the bet. I wasn't even looking as I fired off a quick text to Ashley about the new development as I slammed my door shut with just my foot and plopped down on my bed.

_We are so fucking screwed! Apparently Madison and Glen is the real thing and she just had dinner with us. She knows something is up because my mom kept mentioning you and our budding friendship. I'm so sorry, what are we going to do about the bet_?!

I rested my phone on my chest and closed my eyes as I literally felt my heart and brain work together when it came to racing. The heels of my hands pressed into my eyes as I tried to come up with ways to get Glen to dump Madison without her going bat-shit crazy. Plus, getting Glen to dump a girl that gave him good sex (trust me, her attitude was warrant enough to conclude she's slutty enough to give good sex) would be hard to convince. Glen saw a good investment and as long as she didn't get pregnant or tie him down, he wasn't going to give up a prospect that easy. And Madison didn't seem like the type to get clingy and probably had the morning-after pill on deck.

We were literally fucked and I felt like screaming in my pillow. Before I could though, my phone beeped and I snatched my phone like my life depended on it. What Ashley said baffled me more than her quick quid pro questions when we first met. My eyes widened as I read her text maybe 100 times in the last five minutes.

_Hmm, I see. What do you feel about coming out?_

**MF**

"_What do you mean 'come out'?" I practically screamed but in reality my voice was in a harsh whisper. Last thing I needed was my parents walking in because I was wailing._

_This so wasn't a conversation to be made through text so I immediately called her once my head wrapped around her suggestion and let me tell you if she was frustrating in person she was infuriating over the phone. Her voice was calm when this so wasn't a situation to be calm about. Fucking Madison was going to win the bet and all she cared about was coming out? She couldn't even say she was my girlfriend out loud, how are we supposed to announce a relationship when she wasn't into labels? Do we just tell the school we're fucking and it's serious? Madison would have a field day calling Ashley all kinds of names that was synonym to "slut" and I didn't know how much I could handle her taunts without losing it. Was Ashley insane?!_

"_I mean exactly what the text read," she answered like this was an everyday conversation. "I don't think I could get too specific than that, Spence."_

"_Uh, yes, you can. What about the backlash? Madison will go nutzo over this if we went public."_

"_Are you saying you're not ready for the world to know you're mine?"_

_I had to pause at the rebuttal because it hit me pretty hard that she actually 100% serious about this. She didn't want to hide and my heart was racing so fast I thought I would die once it got the momentum to burst out of my chest. Was I truly ready to show off Ashley as mine? I was okay not calling her my girlfriend because she was mine; every fucking night in her bed proved that. The more I spent time with Ashley, the less I worried about stupid anniversaries or fights or compromise that held stigment in a relationship status. I learned how to just be; how to just live with this girl that caused every butterfly and special feeling with just receiving a look from her. I didn't need the label that she was girlfriend; she was just with me and that's what made it work. I was obsessed and she was addicted; we just kept it at that._

_I never saw anything wrong with that but I knew for sure that these people would never understand that. They wanted labels so they knew what to talk about. I deeply understood Ashley's reluctance to their curiosity and her unsated appetite just to fuck with them so why now did she want the whole world to know? I was quite content with just having her to myself without people talking about stuff they don't even have a fraction of knowing, so was I really ready to show the world she was mine without having to explain it? Could I even handle all the questions and probably the harassment for this unconventional relationship?_

"_Are __**you**__ truly ready?" I asked after my mental freak-out of overanalyzing._

_Thank God she was patient with all the silence because I didn't hear an annoyed huff when I finally answered her question with a question. All I heard was her amused chuckle and I imagined that she was smirking because I somehow finally learned how to communicate with her._

This all happened two weeks ago and I was still a nervous clusterfuck. I was surprised how well-kept I was on the outside, especially when it came to my father and my peers at school but on the inside, I was just a hot mess. Every eye contact I made with a stranger had me internally freaking out that maybe they saw something they weren't supposed to, like a smear of Ashley's lip gloss on the corner of my mouth even though I knew that if she wanted to wear lip gloss it would be the clear kind, but I couldn't help it. Everyone I was in the vicinity with seemed to keep hawk eyes on me and I literally felt the cold shiver down my spine if I thought their eyes lingered a little too long at my lips, clothes, or hair.

Simply put, I thought I was going to die of heart attack any moment with how much stress I was putting on myself. Ashley was the same calm, cool, and arrogant self and I wished she'd finally pick a date where Chelsea would "catch" us together. That night when I called her freaking out about coming out, we actually talked details about what she wanted to do. According to her sources, the betting pot was up to 10-grand and when I asked her why it jumped so much in the three months we were together, she was sly about the possible reasonings. I should've focused more on that prospect but I was so dead-set on listening to the bigger picture, which was rigging the betting pool so Madison would be nowhere near the money.

She wanted somebody neutral that we could trust to split the money and I suggested Chelsea because no one would expect it; Aiden with his history with Ashley would be too obvious and kind of hurtful that he would participate in this sick game of his ex's sexuality and Glen obviously had inside info too and all Madison had to do was withhold sex to get her dirty hands on the money. There was no connection to Chelsea with Ashley and she was so quiet that the coincidence would be built-up enough to hold plausible. Plus, Chelsea wouldn't brag and would use the cut of her money for good use. The only thing stopping the whole plan was Ashley ironing out exactly how we would come out how to brace the out-lash and the actual date so Chelsea could collect. There was also the little tiblit where I approach Chelsea on the sensitive subject matter.

Until then, I walked around like a paranoid freak. I was never good at keeping secrets so looking back I was so surprised I was able to keep my relationship with Ashley away from my parents or even Chelsea for that matter. I was wrapped up in my obsession with Ashley that it didn't matter if I was in a secret relationship or not. What mattered was that she made me happy whenever I was around her and I always wanted that high.

Changes were about to happen in a big way and I was mentally preparing myself for it but I would never have thought how huge the whole thing was going to explode. I was so wrapped up in preparing and reassuring Ashley that I could handle this gigantic change when it happened that I never really thought how the whole thing would affect Ashley. The girl was so sweet the past couple of weeks, helping me prepare and being so attentive to my needs when she saw how much the stress was about self-destruct my entire body.

I thought back to the massage Ashley gave me last night as I walked down the halls of my dad's office. I've neglected him also the last couple of weeks and Ashley suggested I keep things normal and one of the things I did before her was visit my dad whenever he was distracted with his workload. I wasn't the only one in the family apparently that was side-tracked. I heard through Glen that dad was having a hard time with a new patient so he's been working extra hard and I realized it's been awhile since I spent any time with him and it would be a somewhat good distraction from what I was going through.

I thought maybe for one day I could focus on something but Ashley but sure enough she consumed my thoughts as I mindlessly made my way to my dad's office. Last night was just purely amazing as I daydreamed how she lit my favorite scented candles – strawberry – and laid in soft rose petals as her extremely talented fingers worked out every single kink in my back. She even had her dad's love album playing softly in the background and for once I relaxed about the upcoming reveal of our relationship. I mean, I was coming out to my peers before my parents so you could imagine the fucking stress I was under. For an hour and half, I forgot about it all and she was so perfect for it.

"Spencer, what are you doing here?" My dad asked, effectively breaking my memory of last night.

I didn't realize I made it to my father's office and I shook my head, hoping my dazed look disappeared as I gave him a huge grin and held up his muffin higher so he could see. He already had a pleasant smile on his face when he saw me but his smile grew bigger when he saw the banana nut – his favorite – and hastily hung his office phone as he ushered me in.

I did a mental face-palm when I pushed off the door frame to walk closer to him. I had no idea I leaned against the wood and I hoped to God I could focus on the best man in my life for at least thirty minutes before I texted Ashley to see if she could pick me up. As I walked closer, he stood up and met me half-way and gently took my gift and set it down before he wrapped me in a bear-hug and kissed the top of my head. I reveled in the familiarity of it all and realized how much we never did this anymore and how much I missed it. Maybe I should cut some afternoon time from Ashley for my dad. Surely, she would understand but the thought of spending less time with Ashley set an unsettling lump in the base of my stomach. I mentally rolled my eyes at myself and told myself to work it out later; now was the time to be with my father.

When he pulled me out of his embrace he gave me a mega-watt smile again and I belatedly thought that maybe I inherited that smile from him. I gave him a similar one as he moved back into his chair while he ushered questions at him in that enthusiastic way that made people open up to him. I slowly followed him and stood in front of him as he rested his hands on his knees and stared at me with eager wonderment.

"What calls for the pleasant surprise, honey?" He asked.

I shrugged my shoulders and hoped I look non-chalant. "Glen told you were having a heavy workload with a new patient. I just wanted to drop by like the old times and distract you from the stress."

"Oh, you're the best daughter in the world!"

"And you're the best dad. So what's up? How's the new patient?"

"Well, I would tell you we're making progress and such, but sadly she won't return my phone calls. She's a stubborn one and it's court appointed. If she doesn't get in touch with me soon, I'd have no choice but to have the courts file a warrant for her arrest."

"Oh, no."

"Yeah, I really want to help her too. She's on probation and I was just reading her rehab reports. She has a lot of potential, Spence, if only she'd pick the phone."

He chuckled at his last statement and I went along with him. My father was very passionate about his job and I could see he already cared for this patient. Something heart-breaking must have happened to her and I saw the determination in his gaze that he would do whatever he could to help her overcome the tragedy she went through. That type of passion for a complete stranger always made me look up to my father. He felt it was his right to help teens overcome the hurt and trauma in their life and that it does get better. I smiled at him again as I felt respect for him radiate towards him as I just stared. I squeezed his shoulder and was about to give him reassuring encouragement when a knock sounded at the door.

"Oh, sorry, Mr. C," a teenage Asian said when he noticed me in the room. "I thought I had an appointment right now."

He had a backwards baseball cap on and his skateboard tucked under his arm. He had an eyebrow piercing and a stoner voice and I never would have guessed he played on the gay team if it wasn't for two men in a passionate kiss printed on his shirt and the rainbow rubber bracelet he wore on his left wrist.

"Aaron, come in," My father ushered him in. "You do, my daughter just came in for a surprised visit. Aaron, meet my daughter, Spencer. Spencer, Aaron."

I gave him a polite tight smile as I reached my hand over when he walked in and extended his hand for a shake. The moment our hands touched, he gave me a frown and tilted his head and just like that his facial expression turned to inquisitive. I had to lick my suddenly dry lips and swallow several times to get some sort of saliva flowing in my throat.

"Don't I know you?" He said.

"No?" I tilted my head and gave him a weird look and he still hadn't let of my hand.

"No, I totally know you!" He flashed a bright smile and I felt anything but his enthusiasm. "You were at that underground club on New Years' Eve, remember? The drag queen show."

"Spencer?" I heard the sharp, questioning tone from my father and I was smart enough not to look at him.

Everything was coming down and this was worse than a planned coming out event. This was the last place in all of fucking Los Angeles for my biggest secret to come out. I hoped my eyes weren't widening in fear as everything stayed frozen inside my body as I stayed stiff and regarded this boy. I gave him a dead stare and forced my breathing to even as I stayed silent for a couple more seconds before I spoke in what I hoped was brushed off tone disguised as a warning. I loudly scoffed and even smiled at him as I subtly shook my head and looked down to my left.

"No, you have me confused with someone else," I said when I looked back up and gave him a pointed stare.

It was a moot point, however, because he was already looking down at his pants and struggled to dig something out of his pocket. He spoke without looking.

"No, I usually don't find lesbians hot, because, duh, I'm gay," he finally pulled out his phone and continued to play with it, no doubt looking for some sort of evidence that was going to bury me. "But you and Ashley Davies were fucking hot doing that body shot on stage."

"Spencer, how do you know Ashley Davies?" Now my father had that hard tone in his voice and I knew there was no way in Hell I was going to look at him. That was his pissed off tone and there was no way I could deny this when his tone only gravitated that I'd tell the truth, and right this instinct.

My father's tone was hard enough to get Aaron momentarily to stop whatever he was doing because he paused and looked up and gave him an excited look. I should've took that opportunity to snatch his phone and run far, far away but everything was like super-glued inside me. I literally saw it before my eyes if Aaron showed my father anything remotely as an innocent kiss from that night that I was going to die in a fiery explosion.

And fear literally froze my limbs.

"No way, Mr. C!" Aaron flashed my dad a stoner smile that I wanted to rip off his face and feed it to the stray dogs that lingered outside. "You're treating Ashley Davies too?"

Please. Literally, just fuck my life.

At this point, Aaron found what he was looking for on his phone and shoved it forward for the both of us to stare and sure enough he just _had_ to snap the very moment Ashley and I were in a very provocative, compromising position when we were on stage where my legs were wrapped around her waist and we were in a messy lip-lock.. Maybe I could have argued it really wasn't me since the brightness kind of blurred my face even though the picture was crisp but he just had to swipe his finger across the screen again and there was no denying it.

Aaron caught the perfect moment where my face was clear and defined as I leaned closer to Ashley's lips grazing my jaw bone and my mouth opened in pleasured ecstasy. The picture wouldn't be so bad if Ashley's hand wasn't wrist-deep in my jeans.

This was where the explosion was real.

**End of chapter 13. Shit just got real. Again, I apologize for the wait and hoped I made up for it. Review if you'd like.**

**MF **


End file.
